


Jumpsuits and Candy

by Leata



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Blood and Gore, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dom Gabriel (Supernatural), Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Grace-Soul Bonding (Supernatural), Helheimr | Hel (Realm), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pagan God Gabriel (Supernatural), Parental Bobby Singer, Parental Dean Winchester, Parental Gabriel (Supernatural), Porn with Feelings, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rimming, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sex Magic, Sharing of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Strength Kink, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 76,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: They both didn't expect to start anything. Loki certainly hadn't expected the vessel of his brother to be like this, too interesting to pass out. Sam didn't expect to let go of his hunter instincts so quickly.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jörmungandr/Thor (Norse Religion & Lore)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 197





	1. Trick Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Gabriel being Loki so much it just works so smoothly. I am working on a part two of this which will just be shameless smut and probably post it this weekend. Enjoy

Sam wasn't listening anymore as the realization hit him. It was a trickster and of course, _of course,_ it was him. He thought back to the easy hidden smiles and smirks in return in the professor's office. The being had shook his hand and slipped his number into it smirking up at him, his eyes dancing with mischief. _How could he not see it?_

Rubbing his face as he thought about his first text to him that lead to drinks and spending a night in his bed. Sam inwardly groaned how could he play into his hand and let him use him.

Dean and Bobby were already forming a plan when his brain returned from his injured pride. Sam clenched his jaw buckling down to listen to them. Nodding along tricking the Trickers would be difficult but they could do it, as long as they played their parts.

When he fakes the fight with Dean he stayed behind to watch the school and Lo. It was stupid, he should have been the one that left. The realization only hitting him when his back hit the wall. He was easily caught off guard, unable to stop a soft moan as his mouth was claimed by the demi-god. _He's too strong, how could I have not known._

His breath hitched not able to deny the powerful kiss at first. Simply melting into the ease of kissing him, hands meeting hips and hair without thought. Sinking into the warm connection and the thrill that ran through his body. He pulled his head back slowly breaking the spell as it rested on the wall, keeping his eyes closed to keep from falling under. 

" Hey tall and brutey." His voice chipper smirking up at him, " Why so glum?" When Sam looked down at him he could see Lo knew and had kissed him anyway. He frowned his arms feeling heavy on their spots wrapped around his waist. " I can't trick a trickster." 

Lo's mask didn't falter or alter, staying joyful and sultry. Unworried, but his eyes were curious, " No you can't. But I wasn't all tricking. I made you two the second you hit town. I was just having fun and doing my thing but…" he hummed trailing off, his eyes darting away for a moment.

Sam narrowed his eyes watching him carefully," But what? But then you decided to have more fun with it?" Lo's eyes snapped back to him at that,"No, your intelligent, interesting, and hot piece. I knew you were hunting me. I simply didn't want to offer up that information. Kinda a mood killer if you bring a stake to a date." 

His tone was airy and joking his hand moving as he talked. Sam huffed nodding it was hard to hook up if he had a wooden stake to his lovers heart," You murder people." At that Lo shrugged," Yea I kill monsters, just like you. Trickters like me have a very specific M.O. loverboy." His eyes sharpened on the human and Sam felt the power swirling there. " Those I kill are already damned to their afterlife. No redemption possible. Why should they continue inflicting pain on others?" 

For the first time despite his height over someone, it didn't matter. Sam felt small next to the righteous fury and power that rippled off the demi-god. Taking in a deep breath he didn't know he was holding when Lo finally looked away from him. Focusing on breathing properly before speaking," Why didn't you leave?" His words coming out curious chancing a glance at him.

Lo blinked returning his golden gaze to the hunter. Working his mouth slowly as if thinking about his words his face nearly blank. " I didn't want to." He said simply rolling his fingers over Sam's collar his lips twitching as he watched his hands. Sam sighed closing his eyes, " I can't stop them from coming tonight Lo." 

Pure surprise crossed his face as he looked at Sam staying until hazel eyes met his, " You worried about me Samquatch?" Sam huffed, a smile ghosted over his face, " So what if I am." Lo smirked more up at him still fiddling with his collar. " Stay, enjoy the show. I'll find you after for a private show. " 

He hummed winking up at him before vanishing in a blink. Leaving Sam to blink rapidly and looking around before huffing out a low breath running his hands back through his hair," Fuck." Wasn't he supposed to come here to tell and break it off and kill him, not blow the plan and plan another night with him. " Fuck."


	2. Tricked You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Smut, that's all.

Weeks passed and Sam wondered if Lo had survived. It totaled to a week of waiting followed by a week feeling guilty they killed him. Then two of questioning why he cared about a monster and yet one more questioning if Lo was really a monster. When he finally saw Lo again it was when he walked into the motel room to find him munching on a chocolate bar.

Sam stood in shock for a moment watching Lo as he hummed a soft tune laying back on Sam's selected bed without a care. "You're getting crumbs on my bed." Sam finally huffed out into the room. The old being blinked looking down at himself and then the sheets, before smirking up at him," Hiya Sammich." Casually brushing them off onto the floor," Miss me?"

Sam sighed dropping his duffle on the floor next to the bed, " Unfortunately. What took you so long? I was starting to think your trick didn't work." Lo chuckled wiggling his eyebrows and sat back on his elbows, "You've been busy. I've been busy. Also I just kinda figured you didn't want your big bro finding out. So I waited."

Sam blinked the corner of his mouth lifting, "That's actually considerate. Thanks for keeping it between us. He wouldn't get it." He ran his hands through his hair, " I don't get it." He finished as he walked to the edge of the bed. Lo smiled up at him, his eyes calculating though his body was seemingly relaxed. "I did hunt you and try to trick you." Sam started, deciding he didn't want to question himself again his eyes choosing instead to roam over the other's body. Lo nodded thinking about it, accepting the distraction from his own questions spreading his legs so Sam could slid between them, " You did. I feel like you owe me an apology Sammy boy." 

The human rolled his eyes at the nickname, running his fingers up the demi-god's shirt sending a shiver down his spine," Do I still get a private show?" Lo chuckled smirking as he pulled his shirt off seeming to think about it letting his hands and eyes roam Sam's body, "Mm apologize first." 

Sam smirked kissing him hard so he couldn't speak grinding against him as tried to get him undressed. When Sam pulled back for air a groan slipping from his lips. " I didn't hear an I'm sorry Loki in that tongue filled exchange." Sam groaned at his words stroking his lover's cock in a tight grip once it was free. "Why do I feel you were being gentle last time?" He teased tilting his head to the side," Why don't you make me short stack?"

Loki growled lowly at the challenge his smirk darkening thrusting into his hand," You're a fragile human." Sam frowned down at him, making the god's smirk deepen. Loki grinned using his thighs to flip the large human onto his back and under him with ease. Sam blinked at the show of power his cock twitching under his jeans rutting for friction. Loki grinded down on it his golden eyes dancing with amusement, feeling it twitch under him," You like how strong I am Sammy? That I could break you if I wanted to?"

Sam groaned nodding as Loki continued to grind down on him wanting his pants off. Sam gasped as he suddenly felt skin and cool air on him. Looking down in shock, only to see his leaking tip and Loki's smirking lips. "Perks of sleeping with a demi-god." A bottle of lube between his fingers. 

Sam shuddered rolling his hips up to him, spreading his legs instinctually for him. Loki smiled down at the spot made for him stroking the human's cock teasingly slow. Sam tried to buck to his hand, but found he was being held down by one hand on his hip. Licking his lips feeling a hot tingling warmth seep into him from Loki's hand against his skin, panting at the pleasure it caused. Loki chuckled loving the reaction to his pagan wrapped grace. His tongue moving to lap at his leaking tip as he pushed a wet finger into him. 

Sam arched twisting his fingers into the sheets a small whine leaking past his lips wanting to buck and grind into his lips, fingers or the warmth that flowed through his body from his hip. Loki pulled back from his tip with a frown, " I want to hear you apologize Sam. No biting your lips." 

Sam groaned as he looked down watching the small male hold him down and tease his tongue down his cock. Sam arched as much as he could feeling a second finger and his lover's warm tongue pressing at his hole. Not letting up, he pushed his tongue against his rim ripping a groan from Sam. A wave of teasing pleasure was sent coursing through Sam's body from his grip on his hip as his other spread his fingers inside of him.

Whining Sam was desperate to grind on his fingers and push them deeper, but unable to do so. Loki smirked knowing his fingers were just shy of his prostate," What love? Need something?" He chuckled out his fingers not stopping as they pumped into him. Sam panted looking to him, his fingers tangling in his own hair, " Fuck, more Lo deeper." Watching him past his leaking ignored cock, Loki smirked adding a third tilting his head to the side," No, I think not my dear hunter. Apologize and never try to trick me again."

Sam let out a low whine at the stretch spreading his legs wider trying to get more still unable to find leverage against the hand holding him down. Loki chuckled going back to lapping at his hole continuing to thrust his fingers spreading his hole until it was wet and loose. Sam groaned at the feeling shuddering as he watched him between his legs. His mind going fuzzy with need, " Sorry Loki." He panted out," Won't hunt you again." He moaned his toes curling as fingers stretched and pumped into him.

Lo chuckled, " I'll I needed to hear my big hunter." smirking has he pulled his fingers from his hole watching the hunter groan and whine at the loss. He wrapped a lubed hand around his thick cock groaning as he watched Sam seek friction humping the empty air in front of him. He licked his lips pulling his knees up thrusting hard into Sam with one thrust. Sam gasped at the sudden fullness his hands moving to grip the headboard his back bowing, breath leaving him in a rush.

Hands gripped the back of Sam's legs tighter, Loki's altered grace pulsing into the human groaning as he pulled the hunter down hard on his cock. Pushing into his loose wet hole with ease, pounding harder into him finding a quick punishing pace. 

Sam grunted at the harsh bruising pace his fingers tightening on the headboard trying to keep up. He gasped as Loki pulled out and sunk into him with another harsh thrust. Sam groaned out his name as blasts of white pleasure rocked through him with every quick deep thrust hit him. Loki smirked down at him using his strength to pull the larger body down on his cock at a new angle thrusting into his prostate.

The demi-god groaned above him pulling the human hard onto him before pulling out and flipping Sam into his stomach, "Ass up for me." He cooed licking down his spine. Sam shuddered shaking needing more, hurrying to comply. His cock twitching at the dominance wanting to let the god take care of him and use him. Loki smirked at his eagerness slapping his ass hard before spreading his cheeks and thrusting back into him quickly. Sam arched and groaned at the slap and being filled again. Pushing his hips back to him spreading his legs more wanting to ease the pressure. His hands twisting in sheets as Sam rocked with the harsh thrusts," Loki" breathing it like a curse. He was so close, his cock swinging heavy between his legs.

Loki groaned hearing the name drop from Sam's lips his mouth finding its way to his back nipping and suckling on his spine. His hips snapped forward taking aim at his prostate abusing the sensitive nerve. Sam panted trying to keep moving with the fast deep pace moaning arching to his lips his body humming. Sam's arms fell with a shout as Lo pressed two fingers just behind his balls finding his prostate. His grace and fingers stroking it from the outside while his cock attacked it within, "Cum." 

Sam didn't last long bucking to the dual sensations cursing as he came with a shout slamming hard back against him, cumming untouched. The hunter panted floating on his high, half collapsing onto the bed as Loki thrusted into his hole. Loki groaned at the sight holding his hips tighter to keep him up. His hips drilling harder and faster into the spasming overstimulated hole, losing rhythm quickly at the feeling. He groaned against Sam's back filling him with his cum. 

Loki groaned hovering over him not wanting to pull out yet resting his head on his lover's back, " Mm you'll never trick me Sammich. I stick like taffy." Sam couldn't help but smile into the pillow, groaning feeling Loki's cock finally soften and slip from him humming as he felt his cum leak slowly out of him. Complaining as his cheeks were spread to display his leaking red rimmed hole, hissing as cool air hit it. Loki released a low possessive growl as he watched his cum leak out of him. 

He grunted as he felt the smaller pull from him, "I am sorry. You punish monsters, they're just human ones." He turned over slowly wincing slightly looking up at him, "Stay until Dean comes." Laying back in bed wanting to stay in after sex bliss. Loki watched him his face carefully blank as he took in his form, he should go, " Come on Lo." He chuckled watching the other's face slowly soften at the nickname his resolve melting away " I am a sucker for a compliant moose." 

Loki smirked his golden eyes watching the hunter, liking to see his blissed out state. Huffing out a sigh he crawled back into bed, Sam pulling the covers over them both. " Until big bro comes back." He agreed hesitantly, unsure if he meant Dean or his own elder brother. Staying in any form was a bad idea, he knew it was, but he couldn't help himself from curling into the giant's arms. 

It was just for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up taking longer than I thought cause I ended up changing my whole idea. I hope you enjoyed


	3. Breaking Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a month or so since the hunter and the demi-god saw each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this as a one off but after working on it I think it would great with this timeline. I'm thinking of continuing this on and digging deeper into it.

Sam was on his way back to the trailer to look into the history of the Stage 9 on his laptop when the Trickster appeared. He had a moment of confusion as a smile broke out on his face before Loki was kissing him, his fingers tangling in his hair. Sam groaned as the demi-god kissed him hard as if reclaiming his mouth. Loki smirked into the kiss teleporting them into the trailer with a snap, pressing Sam hard against the wall.

"Hello Samalam," he finally purred when he let Sam breath. Sam leaned back against the wall, "You know someone could have seen you right? We were in the middle of a film studio and I'm in the middle of a case." Loki pouted his fingers playing with the buttons of Sam's shirt. " It's LA no one believes what they see. I'm sure you have time for me." 

Sam frowned, " Loki," unable to help a groan as Loki trailing his tongue rolled under his collar. Taking a breath to gather blood to his brain. " We can't figure out what's going on with these ghosts, Lo. I'm busy right now, we can do this later." Sam sighed, his hands holding firmly to Loki's hips, he had missed the older creature. He hadn't gotten to see him or talk to him in months. He didn't want to wait longer to see him again.

Loki's hands kept toying with his shirt slowly undoing it. His lips leaning up to capture his lips smirking into it. Pressing up tight against him as he deepened it, slowly working down Sam's resolve. "I just finished a job nearby and I might have missed your gigantor self." 

Loki had spent the months apart questioning himself. Trying to get over his indecision about his and Sam's secret tango. The fear of exposing himself over his own new found addiction to all things Sam Winchester was crippling. He hadn't left his home in Norway the entire time unsure about seeing the hunter. He knew what was coming, but he couldn't help himself when he finally stepped outside. He had to check on the hunter wanting him to be safe. 

Sam softened looking down at him, kissing him once more, gripping his hips tighter not wanting him to leave yet. After Madison he spent hours learning about the deity under his fingers. He had questions, he wanted to learn more about him. Loki hummed softly into the kiss smirking up at him. "Besides, your thing is easy. I'll tell you what's going on and who the big bad is." His fingers returning to their task of removing Sam's shirt with a smirk.

Sam blinked looking down at him trying to clear the haze from his mind," Your going to help me? On a case? I thought that was like one of the rules." Sam finished in a groan arching to the teeth biting at his newly revealed nipple. " There are exceptions to every rule. Like we get to have fun with no pants and I'll help you finish up your save the day thing...then maybe we grab some dessert." The demi-god smirked up at him rolling his fingers down to his pants unbuckling them quickly. 

The hunter bucked as a warm hand wrapped itself around his quickly hardening cock tightly, " It would be hard to say no to that. Gifted horse and all, Loki. Plus I bet you would know where to get the best cakes. " He groaned, rolling his hips with a happy smirk. His mind reeling from the idea of spending time with the Trickster. Without him he had found himself missing the company and attention whenever Loki was off doing whatever he did. Maybe he could get him to stay again, just a bit longer. 

Loki blinked chuckling in surprise at the joke and at the acceptance to his offer, " So sassy Sammykins. Let's have you make some better sounds with that mouth of yours. " A second later he was on his knees sucking the cock of his lover into his mouth quickly causing Sam to buck and arch to his mouth. 

" Holy fuck Lo," he groaned tangling his fingers into his hair, groaning more when he felt he couldn't move against the Tricker's hands. Meanwhile the demi-god rolled his tongue around his cock moving his head quickly making Sam take what he got loving the humans attempts to move against him and the tugs on his hair. 

Sam groaned watching Loki work him panting as Loki lifted his long leg over his shoulder pushing a lube finger into him. Sam arched, pushing his hips back to him wanting the finger deeper. Loki chuckled around his cock holding him still as his mouth still worked over him. 

The hunter whined needing more, wanting to thrust into the warmth around him. Sam was a moaning mess as Loki added fingers, leaning his weight more on the demi-god knowing he could support him. Loki groaned, pulling off of him and standing, "See what wonderful sounds you can make? And such a beautiful picture, hunter." He purred supporting the larger male with ease as he teased his loose hole. 

Sam groaned, rolling his hips to him," Loki." He groaned out his name bracing himself on the wall and on Loki, loving the display of strength that the Trickster could twist and support him so effortlessly. Loki groaned at the prayer like moan of his name, his eyes glowing a bright green at the power behind it. Sam groaned feeling the power rolling off of him, licking his lips as he watched Loki's eyes.

A shrill ring cut through the trance breaking through the power in the room. Loki's eyes narrowed still dimly glowing turning to the pants hanging off Sam's leg as the hunter cursed.

Loki frowned, pulling out his phone looking at the ID," Your brother has horrible timing. " Sam grunted, rocking his head against the wall in frustration, hating his brother. If he didn't answer he might come looking for him. Sam looked back to Loki hating to break up the moment when he saw the crooked grin," You should answer it, Samalam. " Loki handed it over innocently much to Sam's discomfort. 

Sam watched him with narrowed eyes, " Hey Dean," confused for a moment when Loki didn't release him, expecting Loki to let him down. Looking down at the demi-god holding him to the wall, still pressed against his wet hole. Realizing a second late of the demi-god's intentions.

"Any luck?" Sam heard Dean's words but had to rush to cover his mouth as Loki slammed deep into him. Sam's eyes rolled as he bit down hard on his lip. " Sam?" Loki smirked, chuckling moving into the hunter teasing his prostate with his thrusts. Sam glared at him," Sorry I...dropped the phone. I think I got an idea." Sam held back a grunt as Loki thrusted harder into him picking up speed," Come back and tell me. I got something too." 

Sam nodded at Dean's words, cursing mentally that he had to speak again as the Trickster licked at his chest and continued to thrust into him, "Sounds good Dean, see ya in 20." Loki raised his eyebrows at the time constraint thrusting hard into him just as Sam hung up, "Making me rush."

Sam let out a deep groan holding tight to his shoulders," fuck you." Loki chuckled, bending him to kiss him hard thrusting faster and harder up into him. Sam moaned, kissing him back just as desperately. The trickster gripped him tightly stroking Sam's leaking cock in time with his deep hard thrusts. 

Sam groaned into his mouth as Loki moved faster and harder. His head rolling back as he felt himself getting close, "Loki," not sure what he was asking for, just needing more of him. Loki groaned, licking up his neck as his eyes gleamed his pagan wrapped grace seeking out Sam at the soul deep invitation. 

The human arched at the warm push of pleasure branching through him from his tongue. Sam moaned loudly digging his fingers into his shoulders as he came between them moaning out his name. Loki moaned feeling his power surge losing his rhythm as Sam's hole clench around him milking his own orgasm from him with a grunt, "Fuck definitely missed you. " Sam groaned at his words and his sloppy kisses doing his best to return the affection," You better have time powers because 20 was total bullshit.Your not leaving yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! For updates and general randomness follow me on Twitter and tumbler @Leatafanfiction Thanks for reading!


	4. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal was a deal. Loki steals Sam away for dessert, while Sam takes the opportunity to verify his information about the deity. Both coming closer to the realization they could be happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been super sick and the schools are closed here so my life is disorganized. So this story just kinda took on a life of it's own. I honestly have no idea where it's going but I did start drafting more chapters, so it's apparently happening. That being said I'm really slow at editing right now so fair warning.

The hunt finished quickly with the horrifying scene of Walter being ripped to shreds by the unleashed spirits. Dean opted to hit the road after they wrapped up heading for the next town and food. Sam agreed climbing into the Impala and curling up in the front seat, wanting to catch as much sleep as he could. 

It didn't take long to find a motel to crash in. After a shower and food both choose for beer and television. Sam griped his way through a B-horror film, Dean couldn't pass up watching, smirking when Dean finally fell asleep stealing the remote to flip through the channels. "Anything's gotta be better than that." A loud snore and an anger driven toss from Dean was his answer, making him roll his eyes in response.

Soon Sam was comfortable, sitting back and drinking beer, losing himself in a true crime documentary. Jumping suddenly when he felt a sudden weight on the bed next to him. His head snapped to his left, wide eyes and a cocked gun finding Loki next to him. The demi-god did nothing more than wiggle his fingers at him with a smirk, making Sam sighed in annoyance lowering his gun. Loki leaned forward to see past the moose of a man at the sleeping Dean raising an eyebrow, "You know he looks like a sleeping toddler." Sam slapped his hand over his mouth as Dean continued to snore, "Yea and just as terrifying if he woke up. What are you doing?" 

Loki frowned kissing the hand on his mouth before licking it causing Sam to pull back with disgust, "Oh my God how old are you?" Loki laughed loudly, "I'm sure you don't really want an answer to that, you graverobber you." He smirked moving his hands dramatically, "Don't worry Dean won't wake up. Besides, you promised me dessert. And a deal is a deal, Samwise."

Sam's eyebrows rose thinking about it, he did have questions about the being. He glanced at his brother wondering what Loki had done to him, not thinking he would really harm him. Food would be a good way to find out more about Loki, "Where did you have in mind?" Loki smirked, snapping his fingers. 

Sam's feet skidded as they found the cobble beneath them. Loki wrapped an arm around Sam's larger one holding the human up with ease," Woah there friendly giant, you'll scare the townsfolk." Sam grumbled leveling him with a trademark bitch face at the joke. "Can't you give me a warning?" His eyes finally looking around as the spinning slowed, " Where are we?" Loki smirked, still having his arm looped in his pulling him down the street, "Naples." He hummed smirking up at the shocked hunter. Sam blinked as he looked around letting Loki lead, "Wait. You took me to Italy? For dessert."

Loki shrugged," I'm in the mood for gelato." Loki hummed walking, " This is my favorite place to get it." Sam kept looking around fascinated and curious, wanting to take it all in. He had never left the United States and never thought he would especially after leaving college. He frowned at the thought of his almost life, his arm tightening around Loki's unconsciously. 

Loki pouted, stopping in front of a shop," Samster? You okay?" Sam looked at him smiling softly, "Doing something like this isn't normal for me Lo. I didn't think I would ever leave the States especially just to get dessert." Loki nodded thinking about it, "Well I'm more than happy to take you to the best sweet shops. And if you want to travel, I could be persuaded to take you places every now and then." The demi-god was looking over the shops lining the street, speaking casually about the extraordinary offer. "Besides if we're going to start including more talking in between sex sessions then I'm not lowering my food and fun standards for you Jolly Green." 

Sam smiled, chuckling as they stopped in front of a café, he would gladly take mini trips with him. The hunter was starting to see the God of Mischief's charm and kindness behind his jokes. Rolling his eyes looking to the shop they had stopped in front of, "Thank you for sharing your favorite gelato place with me, Loki. " Loki hummed nodding walking inside, smiling at the rows of flavors and greeting the shopkeeper in Italian. Sam rolled his eyes, of course he spoke Italian, why was he even slightly surprised about that? He looked over the flavors pointing to them in question. Loki was quick to order his, then help Sam order. Loki, of course, refused to leave without getting a few bags of chocolate and candy. 

After leaving the café, Sam was happy to walk around and lick on the light treat looking into shop windows as they went. They walked in comfortable munching silence before Sam broke it, " So you snap yourself around a lot just go get desserts?" Loki smirked up at him as he continued to munch on a chocolate ball, "It's a good life."

Sam hummed smiling as they walked thinking about his questions. Loki could practically hear the human's mind and soul swirling with them, " Just spit it out, kid." Sam looked down at the god making a face before sighing, " Okay. I have questions, like a million. How could I not? Since you brought it up, how old _are_ you exactly?"

Loki hummed chewing purposely on his candy, "I don't really know. Old, older than humanity. " He said finally, wanting to attempt to be truthful to the shining soul beside him. Golden eyes roamed over the sights around them, remembering when it was young, " You stop countin' candles, at some point Sammich." Sam nodded, accepting the answer, his next question flowing freely," I found a book about you-" "Oh were you digging up my deets! Huh Sammy? Tell me about me!" Loki interrupted with a laugh at being researched by the mortal. Sam threw another bitch face at him frowning, "Yes, shut up. One book said you weren't always Odin's brother. That you were adopted."

Sam looked at Loki frowning when he saw the demi-god's face change suddenly. It was far off and cold, his mind racing with his past and with Sam's future. Sam instantly felt guilty for asking, regretting bringing it up," Sorry if it's too personal. You don't have to answer if it's weird." Loki seemed to snap out of his fog looking at the human with a calculating eye. He really didn't want to lie to him and really didn't want to talk about it. "It's fine. I just don't talk about it. As far as Odin is concerned my past is gone. I turned my back on that part of me when he gave me a home and a chance at family. " Sam nodded, taking the answer and lack of one for what it was. 

He thought about his next question more carefully, the silence hanging loosely in the air. " Do you really have kids?" Believing it might be an easier question but given what was in the lore about them he wasn't sure how much safer the topic truly was. Loki smiled at the mention of his children. He had tried his best for his small family. Keeping his past from them until they were old enough to defend themselves. His children's powers were feared because of their rare interspecies powers.

He couldn't help but share not only his pagan powers but chunks of his grace as well. " Yes I have several children and some grandchildren, but we don't see each other much anymore. After we managed to free ourselves we tend to keep apart. The others don't like it when we're all together, makes 'em jumpy." He sighed, shrugging, the others couldn't help it, it was safer like this. "But they're all grown now. Hel has her own realm and that's better for her. Fen would rather run through the woods with his children. Jör doesn't really do much either. He'd rather stay to himself. Plus juiced up cellphones make it easier." 

Sam nodded smiling at Loki's clear affection about his children. Frowning at the mention of his family's captivity, " So Ragnarok? Some of that really happened?" Loki frowned his mouth pressed in a thin line. He always felt it horribly ironic that he escaped one apocalypse only to be fated to create his own. " Yes it did, they handled it well and it took us a few centuries but we were able to come out of it without destroying the world." He was proud of his children for understanding the fear of some of the pagans, and shameful that they had to bear the problems of his grace. 

Sam wrapped a long warm arm around his shoulders,"You seem like a proud father. " Loki nodded, licking at his treat as they walked, unconsciously curling into Sam's side, " I am. They're smart and good to each other and their moms. I'm proud of them." 

Sam nodded thinking about it trying to digest the information. His mind trying to bridge the lore with the short male walking with him. "Were you close to your father?" Sam frowned at the question from the demi-god, "No, not close. I hated how he raised us. I always wanted to be normal, not be part of this life." He sighed out as he waved his hand around, "He didn't approve, we fought constantly. I was always pushing back but," Sam sighed," He tired. He wanted us to be ready to protect us but." Loki nodded," Fathers don't always know what they're doing, Sammich. " Loki hummed wondering how his brother would answer that. Lucifer could never be mature about his rage with their father. They spent the next two hours walking and talking, occasionally spotting in a shop or bar. Loki internally counting the growing number of differences between Lucifer and his vessel as their date went on. His grace itching to shield the gleaming soul from his brother. 

Loki hummed as his lips found Sam's, "This has been fun Sambo but humans need sleep last I checked." Sam's thumbs stroked the smaller's hips as he kissed him again before sighing and leaning back. He had to admit he was tired and couldn't imagine what time it was back at the motel. "Yea, we do need more than sugar. " 

Loki laughed returning the kiss," I'll take you home kid." Sam couldn't help a sigh of disappointment from escaping his lips. Loki laughed smirking up at him," Oo Sam Winchester. Did someone want another type of sugar?" 

Sam rolled his eyes at his teasing," Nope. Definitely not now." He frowned at him, straight faced." So cruel Samalam." Loki answered dramatically pouting at him, snapping his fingers. The sound of the crime documentary and snoring filled their ears as Sam fought for balance on the motel floor. 

Sam yawned as Loki stabilized him looking to the clock, no time had passed. Sam frowned pointing at the clock, looking puzzled at Loki. The demi-god simply shrugged, "I come with lots of perks." Sam laughed smiling fondly at him, " See you soon?" Loki nodded shoving his hands in his pockets, "Yea, Sammich. I'll see ya around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comments it keep me going and lets me know what you like.
> 
> For updates and general randomness follow me on Twitter and tumbler @Leatafanfiction Thanks for reading!


	5. The Unknown Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets the djinn and comes to face to face with a wish he never voiced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always I'm sorry this is so late. It's not as long as I wanted it to be but I wanted to put out what I finished editing and broke it into two chapters.

Sam sighed, combing through some of the abandoned area talking on the phone with Dean. "How sure are you that it's a Genie again?" Sam rolled his eyes," Djinn, Dean. Djinn, they're not the same. Look I think I see the perfect place. I'm gonna look around quick." 

Dean huffed," Dude be careful, if the cops drive by I'm pinned down." Sam huffed," Yay for being fugitives. I'll be quick, call you back." He hung up quickly as he walked around holding the prepared knife close to him and the flashlight up. He frowned the hairs standing up on the back of his neck adjusting his grip on the knife and steeling himself before turning.

Finding nothing he held tighter to the knife continuing to walk. Missing the Djinn he passes and leaving himself open to being caught and pinned against the wall dropping the knife as the glowing hand presses to his forehead. 

\---------

Sam woke with a start looking around him panting. He looked around at the bed and bedroom he was in and then to the sleeping body next to him. Golden brown hair lay around a sprawled out naked and snoring Loki. Sam stared down at him, blinking trying to remember where he’d just been and how he got here. Sliding out of bed and walking he noticed pictures of the two of them together on trips and luggage packed by the door. He frowned, thinking, had Loki come and gotten him? Pulling out his phone he tried to call Dean only for it to continue to go to voicemail. He frowned at his phone, Dean ignored his call, he always answered. A shuffle from the doorway caught his eyes, closing his phone quickly and turning to the smaller naked man. Loki yawned and staring up at him confused. "What has you lumbering around the halls, jolly green?" 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh and smile down at him, his eyes distracted by his less than clothed figure. Smirking Loki raised an eyebrow in question," See something you want Samwich?” Sam blinked, shaking his head making his eyes meet Loki’s, “There was a Djinn. Dean." Loki's sleep lorn face was struck with confusion seeming to wake more," A Djinn? " Loki walked closer to him wrapping a red satin robe around himself as he did. " You haven't seen you brother in months, babe. Did you finally overdo it with studying and fry your brain?" Sam looked at him trying to piece together what he was saying, turning looking at the desk beside them with his study books on them, “Because I’m still at school, to be a lawyer.” He turned back to a concerned looking Loki, “No Djinn?” His lover's face continued to look puzzled as he looked at him. He walked to him stroking his back," What's a Djinn? You need some sleep Sammich that must have been some kinda of study nightmare, huh?"

Sam blinked looking down at him really looking at him. Last few times they had been together Sam had come to understand some of his movements and what he really meant when he said the things he did. The smaller male always emits power, it simply oozes into the air. It was why he started wondering more and more about the pagan's past. The concerned carmel eyes looking up at him weren't so aged and didn't shimmer with hidden power. It was still Loki, but so much less. _He's human, he doesn't know._

"Come on Samalam, maybe I can get you to relax and sleep." Sam just hummed in agreement as he let Loki lead him back to sleep. His mind trying to process a human Loki trying to process a human version of his lover. Loki's gentle hands pushing him into bed and rough kisses soothed his mind, latching on to the idea of a human Loki. The man on top of him smirked, kissing down his neck watching Sam's eyes roll closed as he licked over his hip bone. 

Sam's hands grabbed his lacing their fingers together. Loki paused looking up at his lover from his spot between his legs," Sam?" Sam smiled softly pulling him up," How about just this for now?" Sam couldn't wrap his brain around a human life with this demi-god. Loki smiled kissing his lips softly and curling into his side to wrap Sam up," Of course get some sleep kid." Sam nodded, closing his eyes as his mind swirled with tired questions. 

When Sam next woke tangled in sheets the bed was empty. He sat up slowly trying to piece his life together. If the Djinn had truly gotten him, was this his wish? In the books he found djinn had the power to grant wishes, maybe even unspoken ones. He sat up pulling on his pants and a tee shirt before walking down the hall following the smell of food and coffee. His wish was a human life with Loki, one where he had never left school it seemed. Walking through the apartment in the early light he could see all the pictures of their travels, he paused in front of one in shock. An older picture of him with his mother, Dean and his father. Their mother, Mary, was alive. He quickly looked around for other pictures of his family, it was the same place. He had had a normal childhood here, no moving around, no sawed off shotguns. Just together in Lawrence. 

When he recovered from his shock he found Loki humming and drowning his chocolate french toast in syrup looking up to smile at him, "Morning dreamboy. I was about to wake you. We have to head out for the flight soon if we’re gonna make it. "Sam blinked tilting his head as he watched him, “Flight?” Loki frowned at him huffing, “Your not gonna back out on me are you? We’ve been living together for a year and a half now Sam, I know it's a big deal but you said I could come this year for your mom’s birthday.” 

Sam blinked, his mom’s birthday, “No, no I want you to meet them. I’m sorry it took me so long to get the guts to show you off.” He replied trying to hide his confusion as he sat down at the table finding a plate of blueberry pancakes and a cup of coffee waiting for him. He couldn’t believe he would wait so long to come out to his family even without Loki being well, Loki. "I can understand not wanting to share my awesomeness with your family. I’m older than you and have a penis. A magnificent one at that." He hummed smirking at him while Sam took a sip of what looked like coffee for him. He smirked surprised that it was just to his taste, "I can attest to that. Thanks for breakfast, and putting up with me." Finding it easy to be like this with him, the ease of the two of them. Loki hummed sitting down across from him to eat, “Well you're worth the trouble, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Your mom sounds nice. And I baked a pie for Dean like you said so I think I’ll be fine.” Sam smirked as he ate looking to him, “Theý’ll love you. Not sure about Dad though.” Loki frowned shrugging as he ate, “Well I’m sure he’s not going to be so upset by our big gay love that he’ll come back from grave Sammy.” Sam blinked looking at Loki, Dad was still dead. Sam just nodded continuing to let Loki talk about the trip to Paris they were planning for his spring break and to visit one of Loki’s friends from patisserie school. Sam sighed thinking about his unspoken wish, the power the djinn must have to have sent him to this place. 

It wasn’t long until they were on a plane and heading back to his hometown and renting a car. Sam could feel his nerves as they got closer to the house he had only ever remembered in pictures. He smiled relaxing as he felt Loki’s hand on his. On the plane ride over Sam had been able to find out a lot about them. They had started dating the same time he would have dated Jess. Sam had moved in with him pretty fast and they traveled whenever Loki could afford it. Before leaving they had dropped off the two energetic rescue dogs they had found together at a friend’s house. Sam had even gotten to probe about hunting, making a joke at the airport about his lover's name. The human had a ready answer saying that his mother just knew he would be trouble. 

This world was warped by his unspoken unknown desire. He hadn't realized he wanted this with Loki. Having what seemed like one place to grow up in and living together with no secrets sharing a life and a home together, normal domesticity. After losing Jessica he didn't think he could have this again, let alone want it with anyone else. He would have always had a secret past with her and he would be worried about keeping them safe now. It was different with Loki than with Jess the connection and pull of his personality is so much deeper with Loki. Even though this version of Loki seemed more relaxed and open, younger, that feeling still remained.

Pulling the rental up to the house he still couldn’t believe the house that his mother lived in. As they stepped out Loki smiled at him kissing him over the seat before going to get their bags out. Sam smiled watching him before seeing Dean, “Dean!” Dean smirked, raising a beer as Sam walked up the walk to meet him, “Hey Sam.” Dean looked around the car spotting Loki tilting his head before looking at him,”Friend?” Sam frowned Dean seemed different, his smile and relaxed posture felt off and forced, “No actually my boyfriend, Loki.” Loki popped up at hearing his name smiling at them, “Nice to finally meet you. I brought homemade pie.” Dean nodded as he took the offered pie into the house, “I’m sure we’ll love it. It's nice to meet you.” 

Loki elbowed him in the side at how easy it had been. Sam nodded following them into the house as Dean introduced his girlfriend Carmen to Loki. The two seemed to hit it off instantly with their weird senses of humor and love for sweets, launching into a conversation about the best way to make fruit pies like the one they had brought. When he saw his mother she looked just like in the pictures, he couldn’t believe it and he couldn’t resist the giant hug he gave her. Mary chuckled, hugging him back, “Happy Birthday Mom.” She smiled noticing the new addition to the living room, “And who would this be?” Sam blinked, smiling as he finally pulled back to look at his boyfriend, “Mom this is Loki. My boyfriend.” Loki smiled waving, “Happy Birthday Mrs. Winchester, it's great to meet you.” Mary smiled laughing, “Finally you bring someone home! I thought you were just studying held up in some dark corner of the library all the time.” Sam laughed his cheeks reddening, “Oh he was don’t worry, I rescued him.” Loki laughed poking at Sam’s side with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I do now have an end for this and about how I wanna get there so hopefully my home life will calm down so I can finish it in a more timely manner. I will say I'm not sure that it will since I'm split helping my direct family here and keeping the house together and trying to keep tabs on my parents and family in the United States. 
> 
> As always for updates and general randomness find me on Twitter @Leatafanfiction Thanks for reading!


	6. Why It Could Never Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam struggles with the consequences of his answered wish.

Sam couldn’t get over his joy at this world. His life was what he always wanted it to be, a stable relationship, which his mother and family had accepted with ease. The group spent time eating the pie that Loki had made for them and catching up. Dean had a job at a local garage working on cars and his girlfriend was a nurse at the local hospital. Dean’s life here seemed so full and Sam couldn’t be happier. But as the day wore on he couldn’t help but notice that Dean didn’t act the same with him. While he joked around with Loki and the others, he didn’t talk to Sam and when he did it seemed so formal and forced. 

When they got to the restaurant for their mother’s dinner he watched Dean and Carmen joke about getting real food after this, Loki leaning over asking if he could tag along. “You can come anywhere with us as long as you keep those pies coming short stack.” Sam laughed, raising his glass, “Happy Birthday Mom.” The others joined in raising their glasses and digging into their food. As the desserts came he couldn't help but be disappointed. Loki looked at him leaning over, ”It's missing mint." When he turned shocked thinking that would have been perfect, Loki laughed. "Don’t look at me like that, I’ve spoiled you with my baking. I know your tongue Sammyboy.” Sam laughed smiling at him kissing him tenderly, he could see him loving this human forever, he knew him too well. 

As they got up to leave the restaurant he stopped to talk to Dean, “I’m really happy for you Dean, your job sounds great.” Dean frowned at being cornered as he put on his jacket looking up at his little brother, “Ah thanks dude. If you're not being sarcastic right now.” Sam blinked surprised, “No of course not, man. Honestly, I’m happy for you.” Dean nodded, smiling at him, still seeming suspicious of him. Sam frowned watching him as he got ready turning his head catching a girl in white by the door. He tilted his head blinking at her. She seemed out of place and staring directly at him. He shrugged on his coat walking to her slowly before picking up speed trying to get to her but unable to as a waiter moved by and she vanished. 

Thrown he looked around confused, turning to see his family watching him in equal confusion, “Sorry I thought I saw someone I knew.” He blinked, turning again to where the girl had been, “Okay babe when we get home, seriously no more study. Your brain is turning to mush.” Loki hummed moving to him kissing his cheek as he frowned up at him. On the way back to his mother’s house, where they were staying for the next two days of their trip, Loki had offered to drive and Sam was more than willing to let him. Sam was lost thinking about the girl, she seemed like a ghost and Sam couldn’t help but be drawn to her. Sam had thought that this world was free of all monsters or ghosts, maybe that was too naive of him. 

As they pulled back up to the house and walked up in time to see Dean, Carmen and Mary talking in the living room. After wishing Mary a good night’s sleep he turned smiling at Dean and Carmen wanting to wish the awkwardness between him and his big brother away. “Hey it's still early, why don’t we go out together? Grab some fries and a beer?” Loki smiled up at him before looking at the two. Carmen smiled biting her lip looking at Dean who had gone stiff, “Yea, maybe another time.” Sam frowned looking at him, he knew his brother would want real food now, he had barely eaten anything. “Dean come on, how often am I in town.” Dean huffed looking to their significant others, “Can you give us a second?” Carmen smiled nodding to Loki, “Come on show me that recipe you were talking about at the restaurant." Sam watched them go off before turning to Dean, “What's wrong?” Dean frowned at him, “What’s gotten into you?” Sam huffed, “What are you talking about? I just wanted to spend some time with my big brother.” Dean huffed a laugh shaking his head, “Big brother? Dude you haven’t included me in anything since I stole Rachel Nave at prom. How long did you keep your boyfriend from me? I didn't even know you liked guys!" He sighed his irritation at being excluded clear. "Look we just never had anything in common, you're all book smart and I work with my hands man. I drink you don’t. I love ya man you're my brother, but why would we hang out? What do we have to talk about other than what we just talked about all day?” Dean finished heading back to Carmen, “I’ll see you before you leave for Cali alright.”

Sam stood in shock as Dean patted his shoulder as he pasted. _How was that even Dean?_ The man that had practically raised him wanted nothing to do with him. _Of course he didn’t,_ as he turned to watch him leave. Of course he didn’t because Dean was just his big brother here and they didn’t have any bonding activity together growing up now and Dean wasn’t charged with keeping a baby Sam safe from all the dark things in the world. He was free to be Dean, and here that also meant being free from the burden of Sam. Loki hugged Carmen good night as they left promising to keep in touch before coming to his lover, “You okay babe?” Sam nodded wrapping his arms naturally around him,”Yea...he’s right isn’t he? We don’t have much in common, we don’t get along.” Loki shrugged, “Well I’ve never really heard of you two spending any time together. Maybe you two just don’t know each other anymore. Maybe you have things in common but if you don’t talk to each other you’ll never know.” Sam nodded smiling, “Yea, maybe I can fix things, make it up to him and mom. We can come visit more often you know, call more.” Loki smiled up at him, “I’m more than happy to change our trip schedule to find more time to come visit more, you know that.” Sam smiled kissing him deeply, “Mmm thank you Lo. I think it’ll help.” 

Sam sighed feeling better, Dean and him could fix things, just because they weren’t close now didn’t mean they never would be. Loki smiled,”I’m gonna go take a shower and get comfortable.” Sam nodded letting him go,”I’m gonna hang out down here, I think some of your pie survived.” Loki laughed heading upstairs as Sam headed to the kitchen for pie before plopping down on the sofa sighing as he flipped through the channels. He paused when seeing the news and the headline scrolling on the screen, “And today marks the anniversary of the crash of United Britannia Flight 424. Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigil in memory of…” Sam blinked, shaking his head, “No, we stopped that. It still happened?” He sat up straight looking around for his laptop bag that Loki had left down here for him. Grabbing it and quickly looking into past cases finding every person he had saved died here. _How could he be so stupid?_ Running his fingers through his hair and over his face, he wanted to scream. _He couldn’t have this, how could he think this could be his life?_ It wasn’t fair he wanted this so bad he wanted to be with Loki, to have this family home to come back to. He sat back rubbing his face wanting to scream. He couldn’t live like this, knowing that his happiness was over the deaths of all of those people. Even more if he chose this, stayed and never hunted. He had to go back to where the djinn was, if it got him here it could get him back. He had to go back. He had to give this up. 

Sam sighed looking around the living room one last time before getting up to find his coat, he needed to get lamb’s blood and sliver. It took him longer than he thought to get the blood, when he came back to the dinning room to take some of the silver he nearly jumped at his angry human lover waiting for him in the doorway. “Where the hell were you? And without your phone? I was about to wake up your mom and start a search!” Sam frowned looking at him trying to come up with anything but giving up and moving past him to find the good silverware. “Seriously? You have nothing to say to me?” Sam sighed rubbing his face, “No, I have no idea what to say to you Loki. There is just, just something I gotta do okay. I can’t explain it but I need to do it and I need silver to do it okay. Just go to bed and I’ll be back soon okay.” Loki looked at him, his honey brown eyes watching him crossing his arms as he considered his boyfriend’s serious face, “Then I’m coming.” Sam blinked standing holding the knife, “What? No you're not.” He shook his head walking out of the house and going to the rental car. Loki was hot on his tail jumping into the car next to him, “You said you need to do something, it sounds dangerous if you need that. I’m fucking going kid.” Loki sat firmly putting his seat belt on waiting for him to start the car. Sam blinked looking at the unmovable force of his boyfriend sighing and sitting back, “‘You are staying in the car when we get there.” He said firmly as he started the car and pulling out. Loki scoffed, “Yea, good luck with that.”

Loki managed to start to lose some of the anger that seemed to dissipate as they drove on. Sam glanced at him as the smaller male found the brown bag on the floor of the front seat. Sam sighed, “Leave it Lo, please.” Loki looked to him from the corner of his eye frowning, “Now I just _have_ to open it kid.” Holding it up and digging in, “You really don’t want to, Loki please.” Loki shook his head as he pulled out the container, his eyes widening, “Sam...what the hell is this?” Sam sighed, “Blood.” “Yea and why the fuck do you have it in our car?!” Sam sighed rubbing his face as he drove, “Because I need it. For the knife, it has to be dipped in lamb’s blood to work.” Loki turned fully to him, watching him as if he grew a second head, “ For what to work Sam.” “Remember when I said that stuff about a djinn? It's a creature and I have to kill it and that’s how to.” Loki watched him in confusion, “Your dream? This is all about your study dream. Stop the car Sam. You need a break and sleep and...and stop the car.”

Sam shook his head, “‘I’m not stopping the car Loki. I’m not crazy and I don’t have time to have you check me in somewhere.” Loki watched him shaking his head, “I’m serious. This thing is dangerous and I know how crazy it sounds but you have to trust me.” Loki put the jar down carefully taking a deep breath, “I’m only saying this because I chased after you without my phone and can’t call someone on your crazy ass. I do trust you, even after you started this crazy dream shit, I trust you Sam.” He sighed sitting back trying to prepare himself for whatever Sam was getting him into. Sam smiled, “Thank you.” Loki huffed an annoyed response as Sam went back to focusing on his driving. 

As Sam pulled up to the old factory building he let out a sigh turning off the car and turning to the sleeping human next to him. “Lo, we’re here. Wake up,” poking him softly to wake him. Loki grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his face looking around, “Where is here? A murder farm?” Sam chuckled grabbing the now prepared blade, “Illinois actually. It's where the djinn was and hopefully it still is.” Loki bent over to look at the driver’s side window frowning, “I’m sticking with muder farm.” Sam laughed as they got out of the car, “Just stay behind me and stay quiet.” Loki sighed getting out behind him, “You know, if this is real can I just ask why you didn’t get me a cool creature killing knife? I’m gonna be pissed if it's real and I got nothing Sam-I-am.”

Sam shook his head as they walked in looking around with Loki staying close behind him, “Sam there’s nothing here, lets just go.” Sam shhed him as they kept moving, finding a large room with bodies hanging from the ceiling in decay. Sam frowned, lowering his knife slightly looking over them. Loki’s eyes widen, “What the fuck Sam?!” Sam looked through the bodies blinking at the woman he had seen, “She wasn’t a ghost…” As they got closer they could see blood bags hanging next to her as it slowly drained blood from her body. Sam checked for a pulse, “She’s still alive.” Loki frowned looking over the bodies and then to the girl, “Ok I believe you, let's go Sam.”

They both jumped at a clunk from the hallway, Sam quickly pulled Loki into a hiding spot covering his mouth to quiet his pleas to leave. He turned to peak out and watch as the djinn came out to the check on the hanging woman. She sobbed as she woke fully to the djinn’s face trying to move away from the djinn in her chains, “Where's my dad? I won't tell. Don't. Where's my dad?” She sobbed more as the creature touched her face with a glowing blue hand, “Sleep.” His eyes light the same color as he continues to command the woman back into dreamland. He moves to drink right from the attached blood bag causing Loki to gag underneath Sam’s hand. The djinn's still glowing eyes snapped to the sound as Sam moved them fast out of the room before the djinn found them. 

Loki held himself looking to his lover, “Okay believe you. You have my complete belief in monsters! Now please let us get the fuck out of here?” Sam is pacing around the space walking away from where the woman had been as Loki talks. His brain trying to figure out the missing pieces, his mind flickering to himself being strung up like the others before coming back to the current problem. “What if...what if I’m just like her? What if I’m here somewhere tied up? This is how it does it. He makes your wish come true by putting you to sleep and making it as real as possible. Why I kept seeing her, like flashes of reality.” Loki blinked in shock, “What?! That’s crazier than that thing being real Sam!” The hunter shook his head looking at his human lover, “No it's not. I could be catatonic and hanging but I can’t fully snap out of it.” Loki shook his head grabbing his arm to pull him from the factory, “No Sam we need to go okay, like yesterday.”

Sam pulled from his grasp shaking his head, “You're not real.” Loki blinked looking at him, “What? No Sam, I’m real we need to go. You are not like her and that thing could come in any second.” Sam shook his head looking to the knife in his hands, “No you’re not real. Loki...loki isn’t human. You can’t be real,” He frowned, closing his eyes as he steadied himself for what he had to do, hating this. The tease of what could have been, what he didn’t know he wanted so badly. Now he knew the price, he could never have this life. He would never be so selfish to take, “this can’t be my life.” Loki frowned looking at him as he held the knife to his chest, “Sammy?” Sam frowned as he steadied himself, “If you’re about to die in a dream, you wake up right?” Loki shook his head walking towards him, “That’s an old wives tale Sam! You could just fucking kill yourself. What if this is real, what if you're wrong?” Sam shook his head taking a breath, “I’m not wrong. You're not him, my parents are dead. This is the dream...95% sure.”

Loki tried screaming for him desperate for him to stop even as he slammed the knife into his chest. His mind a fog as he gasped hearing his name being screamed in the same voice. “Sam, Sam fuck come on jolly green wake up for me.” Sam groaned, blinking his eyes finding a glowing pair of eyes, “Loki?” Loki smirked trying to get him down, “There he is. Damnit, kid.” Sam looked behind him grunting out a warning as the djinn appeared behind him. Loki growled lowly, his eyes flaring. Sam smiled softly at the feeling of the real Loki’s power as it seeps angrily into the room. The djinn seemed to freeze as Loki seemed taller as his power filled the room, “Run.” The djinn listened quickly turning to run, unknowingly running right into the path of an equally furious Dean Winchester. Loki growled as he watched him run knowing that Dean could handle it as he turned back to his human, “I have to go Sam, your brother is almost here.” He ran his fingers over his tired face kissing him tenderly. Sam nodded, “We have to tell him. I don't care anymore, we have to tell him.” Loki nodded smiling softly, “Soon dreamland, first you get better. And maybe no more investigating clearly dangerous places without backup?” Sam nodded, stealing another kiss, “Thank you for coming.” Loki nodded smiling, “See you soon sasquatch.” Vanishing just as Dean burst through the door. 

Loki frowned, rubbing his face as he watched them cloaking himself from them. He had almost lost him, he had felt Sam’s soul flickering from half a world away and couldn’t help but come and check on him. He still was unable to leave the clearly weak moral as his brother helped him to the car. This was nothing, Sam would go through so much worse that being hung and drained like a pig, how could he do nothing? He frowned as he sat in the back seat quietly watching the two as he peaked into their futures with more interest, _how could he help them without changing them?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get these out! But I have my laptop back and won't be writing them on phone anymore, so I can type faster now so in theory I should type and edit faster (I don't have a beta). I hope to try to post a story or chapter at least once a week or every other week, (she stated boldly).
> 
> For updates and following my slow descent into madness find me on Twitter @Leatafanfiction. Thanks for reading!


	7. I'll Steal You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes up his mind about the apocalypse and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hi I'm late like always. I did want to make a note that I changed some of the tags and because it's been a while made some smut for y'all to enjoy. I hope everyone is keeping safe and sane!

As Dean slept in the bed across from Sam, he wasn’t surprised to find the pagan sitting across from him on the bed. Sam sat back watching him, the wish world still fresh in his mind even weeks later, unable to ignore the differences in the human Loki and the one across from him. Loki sat frowning his hands knitted together in his lap as he sat at the end of the bed. His golden eyes seemed to look deeper than the surface of Sam. It took him a while to talk, each just looking at the other their thoughts turning. 

Loki had thought hard about Sam’s future not having ever really left the two hunters. The thought of losing him to the djinn was enough to convince him that he couldn’t not do something. He couldn’t let his brother have Sam Winchester, the boy was too special for Luci. Sam on the other hand was thinking of his dreamland and that Loki had come for him. Sam realized in the weeks apart that even if he couldn’t have the childhood he had wished for, Loki would be a partner he wouldn’t have to hide from. He could know everything, maybe never actively hunt with him and Dean, that just seemed like too much to ask for, but if a monster came after him because of Sam he would be fine. Sam wouldn’t have to worry about protecting him from anything. The god was strong, stronger than he had any right to be, Sam was desperate to know what Loki was before donning the Norse name. 

Finally Loki heaved a big sigh, his eyes finally breaking from their soul deep stare, _it would start soon._ “Sam.” He frowned not knowing where to start shifting to look at the human skimming him for injuries again. Sam smiled, “I’m fine Loki.” He knew the look of visually being checked over, “Thanks for finding me and I’m assuming helping Dean find me.” Loki nodded his hands going through his hair, “Don’t mention it kid.” He stood moving to climb up the bed fully, “You still want to tell your brother?” Sam turned nodding, “My wish, you were in it. Kinda” He frowned thinking about it. Loki blinked surprised at the information, “Kinda?” Sam looked back to him, “I waited over a year to tell my family about you. My mom was alive and Dean ended up not caring. I hated the feeling it gave me.” Loki nodded thinking, “I’m assuming I wasn’t a monster to them.” Shaking his head, “You're not a monster now, being human in that world didn’t make you not you just...different.”

Loki thought about a human life with Sam, how much simpler it would be. “You want that? No more hunting, domestic life with little old me?” He hummed his voice light and casual as he layed back to rest against the headboard watching Sam with calculating eyes. Sam smiled moving to lean over him, “It was nice, but it's not who I am anymore. And it certainly was and never would be you Loki.” The trickster laughed, meeting the human for a kiss humming into it as Sam pressed against him laying at his side, “I’d still like to be less casual.” Loki watched him, his eyes dancing with laughter, “Samuel Winchester! I do say, are you asking me to go steady?!” Sam couldn’t help but laugh, “ Is that not allowed?” Loki hummed looking up at him, “No it really isn’t. It's probably a horrible idea.” He said watching as Sam’s face grew more confused and disappointed, “But, when have I ever listened to the rules?” Sam’s face lost its disappointment but kept the confusion until Loki pulled him down kissing him deeply causing Sam to melt. 

Loki purred into the kiss relaxing at the ease of it, his grace calming beneath his skin. He pulled back looking over the humans face before turning to his sleeping brother, “Come on kid.” Sam blinked still pressed against Loki, “Where are we-” Was all Sam got out before he heard the snap and felt the twisting of his insides at Loki’s magic. He groaned his back now pressed against a much softer bed, “I hate when you do that.” Loki shrugged now straddling his hips, “Yeah well you like what comes after.” Sam hummed in agreement as he felt the god’s hands roam under his shirt, it had been too long. Loki smirked down at him finding his nipples with ease teasing the buds between his fingers making the human arch and moan at his touch.

Loki hummed rolling his hips lazily as he looked over Sam’s exposed chest humming in appreciation, slowly putting Sam’s coming death from his mind. “Tonight Sammich I will make up for lost time with you.” Sam smirked at the idea, missing Loki’s touch, missing the sound of a snap but not of the rush of skin against skin groaning at the sudden feeling. 

Loki hummed looking over the body laid out under him, his fingers rolling over the scars and muscles teasingly. Sam groaned, arching to his fingers spreading his legs and rolling his hips up to his. Smiling more he kept his fingers light his eyes glowing as he moved Sam’s hands above his head, “Keep them there. No touching.” He hummed at Sam’s nod, licking his lips, clenching his fingers in the pillows under his head. Loki smirked rolling his fingers down his chest, “Do you remember why I said I love the way you call me when we have sex?” Sam nodded his glazed eyes watching as the demi-god teased his fingertips over his hip bones, “It's like a prayer, you get power from it.” Loki smiled nodding as he teased his bare skin tracing over the v to his groin. “I need you to say it like that today, every time Sam.” Sam blinked trying to clear the growing haze in his mind, looking to the being between his legs, “Will you do that for me Sammy?” Sam nodded slowly, his face growing more puzzled before gasping as Loki licked over his tip. 

Sam groaned out his name feeling the haze grow back over his mind as he felt Loki’s powers flowing out into the small room filling it. Loki moaned as he felt the surge of power smirking around Sam’s hard shaft pulling more into his mouth sucking on him harder. Sam moaned bucking his hips as his hands clenched tighter into the pillow. Sam whimpered bucking helplessly under the stronger being, needing more from him. Loki purred his fingers digging into Sam’s thighs roughly claiming another cry from Sam. Sam groaned whining as Loki removed his lips, “Shh I’ll give you what you need Sammy. I just need a little more love.” Sam whined bucking his hips into the empty air as Loki’s hands massaged his cheeks spreading them. Lubed thumbs teasing and rubbing against his hole wetting it slowly. Too slowly for Sam, “Loki please, I can’t I need you.” Loki hummed his tongue darting out to lap at his balls moaning at the heady taste of him, eyes starting to glow a deep green letting out a moan at the power that filled him, “That’s it Sam, just like that for me.” He purred, licking his lips as he pushed two fingers deep into him making Sam arch at the sudden fullness. 

Sam groaned rolling his hips wanting the burning fingers deeper shuddering with need, his eyes opening looking to Loki. Loving the sight of him, his gold eyes green and blazing the air thick with it, “Loki...Loki please.” Loki groaned at the sound of his name and the lost look in _his_ human’s eyes, and he was _his_. The smile Sam got in return was a feral and hungry one before Loki’s lips devoured his. Groaning and desperate he returned the kiss, his lips tingling with the extra energy in Loki’s skin, his own tingling and lighting with pleasure where they touched. Loki’s tongue dove into his mouth as he pulled his fingers from him moaning as he pressed into his stil tight hole, “Missed you Sammich.” He groaned into the kiss pushing deeper into him. Sam’s hands clenched tighter into the pillow moaning into the kiss, his eyes rolling as he felt Loki fill him shuddering out his name. Loki groaned his fingers digging into his thighs lifting and spreading them with ease, driving himself deep into him. Sam arched as he hit his prostate bucking, wanting him deeper cursing when he couldn’t move in Loki’s tight grip. Loki groaned, licking his lips as he watched Sam arch and writhed under him moving faster and harder into him digging his nails deeper into his legs. 

Sam arched panting as his cock bounced between his legs at the hard thrusts Loki made, clenching his fists tighter desperate to touch himself. Loki watched groaning as he went harder and faster into him losing himself in pleasure and power, drunk on it. Loki’s hand moving to grip his cock tightly stroking him fast, “Shh i’ve got you.” Sam arched at the firm hand and the continued thrusts gasping out a breath as Loki stroked him and pounded into his prostate screaming out his name. A low growl escaped Loki’s chest at the cry, bending to bite and suck at whatever skin he could reach his hand, never stopping. Sam arched to his mouth cumming hard over himself and Loki with one last cry of his lover’s name. Loki growled once more, licking his lips as he slammed deep into him, cumming hard inside of him groaning lowly. 

Loki groaned his eyes glowing as he looked over Sam’s sweaty and panting body, “You are mine Sam Winchester, do you understand?” Sam groaned his body still humming in pleasure and power Loki’s grace twining within him burying itself into his soul. Sam moaned his head rolling to Loki nodding slowly somehow knowing it was the answer. It had to have been as Loki rewarded him with an all consuming kiss. Sam hummed when he was released leaning to Loki’s touch as he stroked his hair. Loki smiled watching him, his grace proud and humming at the acceptance, watching as Sam slowly came back to himself. 

“Why did you need power Loki?” Loki sighed at the first words to break the pleasant silence, “Because something bad is coming for you Sam-I-am, and I…” He sighed looking over Sam’s concerned face, “ You’re worried. Why would you be worried?” Sam turned to face him more, half sitting up at the concern his lover was trying to hide. Loki glanced at him, frowning his mouth moving but not making words, trying to find them. Sam watched him waiting, until the god’s silence started to be too much, “Loki.” Loki looked back to him before looking away quickly, the jokes that always dance in his eyes gone in the dim light. “ The demon that killed your mother, he’s coming.” Sam blinked watching him, “Yellow-Eyes?” Loki nodded not looking at him, “Azazel, that’s his name.” “Why would you need more power for him? He’s-” “A Prince of Hell, Sam. He’s a Prince of Hell and a child of Lucifer himself.” Loki hummed, his brother’s name spat out as he finished. Sam frowned thinking about it more, “Still why, why would you need more power for him? I know how strong you are, stronger than any trickster should be.” Loki smiled, chuckling looking away from him, “I don’t need it for him Sam.” He hummed out, the hunter moved sitting full up on the bed rubbing his face, “Stop calling me that. You only call me that when you want me to listen. I’m listening, now it's just weird.” Loki laughed more laying on his back rolling his fingers lazily over Sam’s arm, “As you wish Sammich.” Sam sighed frowning down at him, “So if you don’t need it for Azazel,” he paused checking to make sure he remembered the name, “Then why do you need it? I could feel it stronger than ever that time, that was more than ever you’ve taken from me. It felt different this time.” Loki’s golden eyes looked up at him calculating as ever, “Because I mean to keep you kiddo and I’m not allowed.” Sam moved to lace his fingers with the old being, “By Odin, or...or something else?” Loki smirked looking at their fingers, “So much more than just brawn mm Samwise?” Sam sighed at the deflection, “So the latter than.” Loki sighed glancing up at him, “I will keep you.” Sam watched him frowning, “I know Loki, I trust you.” He frowned looking away from him, “I have a plan, you're not going to like it and your brother will probably try to kill me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'm sorry it took so long, I did write out an outline and think I know about how many chapters are left. Also next time we get some secrets revealed! 
> 
> For updates and following my slow descent into madness as I move into week "oh my God" of being home find me on Twitter @Leatafanfiction Thanks for reading!


	8. The (short) Death of Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally meets Dean and Bobby and they learn who he used to be.

Sam hadn’t been keen on Loki’s big plan, he hated the plan actually. Despite Loki not giving him the full story he understood. Loki knew something horrible would happen, but he wouldn’t let it happen to him. Loki promised to tell him everything but he had to trust that his lover wouldn’t let Azazel win. After the last visit with Loki he trusted him, knew that it would be okay... eventually. However as he stood over Jake’s unconconscious form holding his side and panting, he decided that he really hated his now boyfriend and that this in no way had to be necessary. He stayed a moment longer to make sure he was truly out, Loki had warned him that he would die soon that it had to happen. However, the god promised he would return Sam’s soul to his body before Dean could do anything stupid. While he trusted the being that he would bring Sam back and that he would be fine afterwards, he highly doubted that on the grand cosmic level he had to be hungry, tired and watch people die. He grunted as he dropped his stick dragging himself towards the sound of his brother. He laughed smiling in relief, maybe this wasn’t the day that it happened. That was of course when he felt it. A white hot pain shooting through his spine. He let out a gasp as Dean ran towards him faintly hearing Dean scream his name. His mind slowly consumed by the growing pain trying to tell Dean it would be okay, his mind calling for his lover.

Bobby chased after Jake only to lose him in the forest cursing as he came back to his boys. Stopping short as Dean rocked Sam’s body in his arms crying as he held him tighter begging him to come back. “Sam?” Bobby frowned looking over the two wiping a hand over his face, “Dean...we can’t stay here. Come on.” He huffed walking closer, when Dean didn’t move he touched his shoulder, “Dean.” Dean just held his brother tighter, nodding stiffly lost in a spiral of failure. It took the two a while to move Sam’s long body into the back seat of Baby and longer for Bobby to convince Dean to let him drive her to a safe house nearby. 

Dean moved carefully into the safe house, laying Sam’s body down with care on the bed. He settled into a chair beside the bed, unable to stop looking at the brother he was meant to protect, he was too slow. Sam did everything to stay alive and call for help and he had been too slow. Suddenly Dean screamed, kicking the walls and anything around him in the small bedroom cursing out his pain. Bobby sighed waiting until Dean wore himself out before walking in and pulling a chair from the floor to sit next to Dean’s collapsed form. “We got there as quick as we could Dean. There was nothing else to do son.” Dean shook his head wiping his face, “Nah Bobby. I should have been there for him. He...he just can’t be gone.” 

The hunters blinked from their conversation on sudden pressure of power in the room, both looking at each other before the Trickster appeared suddenly next to them in a satian and gold trimmed antique chair, “He won’t be.” Their eyes flashed to him trying to get up but finding themselves trapped in place, “What the hell are you doing here, you're supposed to be dead?!” Dean growled out, his sole thought was of Sam’s defenseless body that was much too far away from him, he couldn’t fail again. The Trickster’s eyes were fixated on the corpse across the room, his golden eyes lost as he viewed the broken body of his lover. The hidden pure white sphere of energy seemed to glow brighter in his hands, comforting him. Loki’s eyes broke from their trance glancing at the soul in his lap wrapped tight in his distorted grace, bringing his mind back to his task. “What do you want Trickster?” Bobby scowled at the threat they were unprepared for, he wasn't ready to lose another member of his family.

Loki frowned, finally acknowledging them, “No of course you didn’t kill me. And I have a name, Loki, not Trickster.” Bobby’s eyes widen at the name drop, his concern growing at the potential revenge for a failed hunt on the deity. Loki scoffed, insulted before sighing and looking back at Sam’s body with old eyes, “This had to happen, Sam had to die here. It would have changed things too much, if I came earlier.” He looked to the confused angry faces before focusing on Dean speaking before they could protest, “ However you will not make a deal Dean Winchester.” Bobby’s eye’s flashed to Dean,”You were gonna make a deal?!” Dean blinked his hazel eyes still locked with Loki’s, never looking away as he answered Bobby, “It was starting to cross my mind. I can’t lose him, Bobby.” His eyes never left the god’s, each silently judging the other. 

Dean couldn’t understand why anyone would say his brother had to die, how the Trickster could know that this would happen, what could happen in some untold future. “Why would you say my brother had to die? He’s a kid he never did anything worse to you than any other monster! How could you know what had to happen?” Loki frowned looking at him holding the soul closer to him hiding it from the human’s eyes, “No, Samalam never did anything to me at all. That doesn’t change how things are supposed to be. It’s a long story and I’d rather wait until after I return Sam’s soul.” Dean frowned, looking at him refusing to believe that his brother would keep a secret from him, would hide the Trickster being alive. “His soul?” Bobby frowned looking at him, “I don’t know what kinda trick you're playin’ but-” “I’m not playing a trick and I promised Sam I wouldn’t hurt you, so I’m just gonna get on with it before you tempt me.” Loki interrupted standing revealing the too bright soul in his hands, causing both humans to blink back at the shine. Even with his warped grace shielding the hunters' eyes from the worst of it it was still unbelievably bright. Standing and walking towards Sam’s prone form, Dean and Bobby both shouted and struggled against the power holding them down. Loki hummed as the sphere glowed brighter slowly unraveling and merging it back into Sam’s flesh. 

The hunters stilled as Sam’s body started breathing once the glow disappeared into Sam. Loki smiled moving to press a hand to Sam’s temple sitting on the bed beside his prone form. The wounds and damaged tissue healing as his body started to warm, “Welcome back, Sammich.” Dean held his breath as he watched his brother’s body mend itself, “What did you do?” Loki smiled as his glowing eyes watched Sam’s soul snitch back into place within him knowing he would wake soon, “When Sam died his soul came to me. Sam and I made sure that his soul would reach my daughter in the norse afterlife. She made sure he was returned to me safely.” Sam grunted groaning at the warm sensation of pagan-grace coursing through his body , “Hel said Hello and apologized for it taking so long. She apparently felt the need to interrogate me.” Loki smiled as he woke up moving the hair from his face chuckling, “Sorry she’s protective.” Dean blinked, “Sammy?!” Loki glanced at him as he pressed Sam back on the bed as he tried to sit up quickly, “Not too fast, let your body get used to being alive again.” He released his hold on the two. Dean immediately ran to his brother, his hands searching for any sign of something wrong with him. “Sammy? You’re really okay,” his eyes continuing to check him over as he held his face between his hands. 

Sam smiled at Dean, “I’m fine Dean, I wanted to tell you but I didn’t think you’d understand.” Bobby stood slowly watching the god of mischief frowning, “You brought his soul back. Went to all that trouble with your kids, what do you want in return?” A deal with a demon was one thing, having a deal with a god was rare, even fewer to have a boon. Dean frowned looking to Sam and then to Loki waiting for an answer. “It's not like you two. Loki didn’t ask for anything in return, he just wants to help.” Loki sighed sitting back, “I assure you that there was no price for jolly green. Special discount for giants.” Sam frowned, moving a leg to kick him in the side, “Don’t start.” Loki huffed letting the hard kick sway him slightly snapping his fingers and popping a jolly rancher in his mouth before crossing his arms, looking more like a pouting toddler than an ancient god of mischief. Bobby blinked at the interaction at the soft gaze the god shared with Sam, the closeness of the two. Dean looked back to Sam, “You did know, this whole time. That he was alive and you said nothing to me?” Sam looked to his brother frowning, “ What did you want me to say Dean? Loki and I have been seeing each other for a while now. We met up after we met him, before we knew who he was and I didn’t stop seeing him. Remember that night we got in a huge fight and I went out and didn’t come back.” Dean blinked looking at him sitting back, “The one night stand? You were out with him?” Sam nodded, “After...we just kinda kept seeing each other. After looking him up and talking with him I stopped seeing him like the other things we hunt. He's not bad, just annoying." Loki pouted, popping another candy into his mouth, his fingers toying with the wrapper but stayed quiet as Bobby watched the exchanges with a careful eye. Dean huffed, “He kills people Sam what the fuck? You’re just what...fuck buddies with him?” Loki frowned glancing back at the brothers sighing, ”I’m not a monster and I’m not one of those crazed pagans you normally hunt. I do my job, those that I kill are damned regardless of any lesson I could teach. For them there is no turning back, just more people getting hurt by them.” Sam nodded, “I’ve done my research and I believe him and he doesn’t eat people or anything.” At that Loki wiggled his eyebrows,”Well I can be persuaded.” Sam rolled his eyes, kicking him again only making the god laugh louder. 

Bobby's eyes widened, realization dawning, “Your datin' the God of Mischief.” Dean looked to him before going back to his brother in shock. Sam sat up a bit only to have Loki next to him in a blink helping him sit up, making the younger huff at him as the god fussed over him. Dean sat back, “How could you trust him? With your soul? What if he did something to you?” Sam huffed,” He wouldn’t hurt me. And how is this not better than you making a deal with a demon for me?! How did you feel when dad did that shit to you?” Dean raised his arms in frustration, “How is this any different doing this shit?! Lying to me and making plans without me, with some... some pagan prankster! ” Before Sam could answer the air suddenly felt thick, everyone quickly remembering in an instant who the most powerful being in the room was. “Don’t you dare compare me to one of those foul abombiations!” Loki may have forsaken his archangel status a millennium ago but the instinctual hatred was deep in his grace, “I hunt monsters just like you do Dean Winchester. My definition is just more expansive. My loyalty is to Sam, he did not sell his soul to me.” Sam frowned looking at his lover, moving closer as Bobby and Dean moved back. His hand wrapped around the raging god’s whose eyes glowed in twisted green with warning. “Loki didn’t trick me, Dean. He didn’t have to help, you have to listen.” 

Dean frowned at him, his face hardened in distrust in the word of a Trickster, but it was Bobby who spoke. He rubbed his face with a sigh scraping a chair across to sit, he wasn’t against at least listening, a god did not interfere with life and death for no reason at all. Though it wasn’t like he seemed to have much choice other than choosing to trust his boy. “ I need whiskey and answers. Dean huffed looking at the older hunter searching his face for reason, keeping his mouth shut knowing not to state his piece just yet. 

Loki hummed, snapping his fingers a table with whiskey and glasses appearing next to Bobby. Bobby huffed out a half chuckle while Dean frowned at the offering. Bobby looked to Sam and the god before sitting back and pouring four glasses out. Taking a long swing before tipping the empty glass to Loki as a sign to start. Dean followed quickly pouring another glass after downing his first, glaring at the god. Loki sighed, getting comfortable on the bed against Sam, much to Dean’s displeasure, looking at Sam trying to find the best way to start, “Before I was a Norse God, I was something older.” Bobby nodded remembering the books in his home, " Loki was supposed to be adopted into the Norse religion from the old gods." Loki nodded, “A long time ago I ran from my home from my people, from my responsibilities to my family. I can’t do it again, it's an old prophecy that is repeating too early. If it comes to pass everything on this big old marble will be wiped out and the two at the center will be the first lost to it.” He sighed this was the part he had told Sam it was all he really had to tell the human to let him save him. Sam watched him not for the first time seeing the age of the god. Loki saw the question without it being asked, “I used to be called Gabriel the messenger and archangel of justice before Luci decided to throw the universe's biggest tantrum and Mikey lost his mind trying to control him.” 

Sam blinked looking at him, his mind whirling. He had understood that Loki- no Gabriel _was he still called Gabriel after all this time?_ \- was more than just a demi-god. He was older and stronger than he had any right to be, but an archangel? Archangels were the dawn of time, Sam had spent time as a child praying and wanting them to be real, better them than the vamps and ghouls. The ancient creature watched them, his hand squeezing Sam’s as he looked at Dean shaking his head, " No, I call bull. There is no way angels are real. No way that you're a poofy hallo wearing angel." “I haven’t been Gabriel in a long time. And way to go for stereotyping. Angels are warriors of God, not babies on clouds. When I took the name Loki I forsake my brothers and my title. Most of them are annoying drone people, I always spent more time on Earth than heaven.” Dean rolled his eyes as Sam watched him thinking about the stories of Gabriel trying to link the two in his mind. Bobby was clearly doing the same finishing his third glass, “Well if demons are real why wouldn’t angels.” Sam looked again at him, “An archangel of justice turned trickster. It makes a lot of sense for some reason.” Bobby nodded agreement as Dean looked at them crossing his arms as he tried to understand the faith in a being like this to wrap his head around the idea. Separating the closeness he seemed to have with his little brother to argue later his mind slipping into that of a hunter.  
Loki shrugged, “Same job different name. Plus I get to eat all the candy and sweets I want. It's a much better bonus.” Sam chuckled at this as the archangel sat back with a bag of snickers. Bobby nodded, “So the prophecy, I’mma gonna take a guess that it has to do with the name change.” Loki nodded sighing as he looked at his candy seeming to lose himself at the sight, “I left because of Lucifer and Micheal. They are my big brothers, they loved each other, we all did. Micheal was always hard and loyal to Dad, so stuck in the rulebook Dad offered. Lucifer was...he was my best friend. He was bright, funny and so kind. He actually taught me all my tricks, including the one that saved my ass from your wood.” “ The devil? The devil was kind? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Loki nodded, sighing, “He used to be, he was the best of us. Up until he was corrupted and it twisted his grace, an angel's purest sense of being. He was jealous and angry and Mikey didn’t help. He just, well he’s pig headed. Raphael never went against him so he’s never any help.” He scoffed here frowning, “I tried to talk to him, to get him to stop before Michael and Dad did something final about it. He wouldn’t stop, he couldn’t see the potential here, what fun it could still be with humans. Couldn’t see what his rebellion would turn him into. I ran after he nearly broke my wings in half.” He sighed, popping the chocolate into his mouth with a hum, “Anywho, Lucifer got locked away in the deepest pit in Hell for his actions. However he can be released and that is what the yellow-eyed demon is working towards, why he fed his blood into all of those children to enhance their natural born abilities and warp them.” 

Sam paled at the reminder of what Azazel had done to him as a baby, the demon blood that pulsed through his face. How could an archangel stand him if he was impure? Dean was shocked at this, his head whipping to Sam, “He did what to you?!” Sam nodded as Bobby looked at him, “Yellow eyes is named Azazel, Gabriel,” Sam spoke trying out the name though seeing his lovers cringe and wrinkle of his nose he recanted it,” Loki said he was a Prince of Hell.” “ He was made directly from Luci, he would do anything to have him returned.” Loki spoke glancing to Bobby and Dean watching them closely from the corner of his eye, “The blood is gone from Sam now though. I purified it when I returned your soul, however I left the enhancement of your powers. They’re yours Sam not his nor anyone else's.” 

Loki watched him making sure that the human had heard him looking to the older hunter sensing the question. “What did Azazel attempt to accomplish? How would the kids bring the devil back?” Sam spoke up at the question, “He was there he said that he needed a champion, that only one person could walk out. But I guess two of us did now…” Loki nodded to this, “Azazel needs to prime a vessel for my brother. Angels can’t be here in our pure form, humans can’t handle it, possessing a human is more complicated though. The human has to say yes, has to agree and for archangels we need specific things. We’re made up of old shit, pure cosmic energy shit. If the vessel isn't one from the right bloodline we burn through them and even when they are it's hard to keep the soul and human’s mind intact. With Lucifer, demon blood corrupts your soul, they would have to mimic his fall from the brightest to the most twisted." Loki licked his lips as he paused to think about the consequences of failing looking to Sam, “You must never say yes Sam. He only needs one and you would be lost.” His golden eyes flickered to Dean, “You two must both be careful. By not making a deal we have avoided the first seal, they can’t begin without it. I’m sure Michael won’t be happy with not getting to kill his brother over and done with. “ Dean blinked having been brooding over everything silently as he drank. “So Lucifer wants Sam and Micheal wants to wear me?” Loki nodded munching on chocolate, “Michael was told to stop him, was told he would kill him. I believe heaven hit fast forward on the whole apocalypse because he didn’t want to wait anymore. He’s too stuck to disobey and too heartbroken to wait.” “What I don’t get is if the first seal didn’t break, with me going to hell, isn’t it just over?” Dean spoke up, his mind focused sharp on the problem as Bobby rolled over the information in his mind. Loki nodded, “I can’t imagine either side wouldn’t send someone to investigate. Besides we still have to stop the other one.” Sam blinked looking at Loki in shock, “Jake! Jake where did he go?” Bobby frowned, “We didn’t get him, he ran off.” Loki nodded, “He’s with Azzy. About to do something stupid and bad.” Dean growled looking to him, “Why don’t you go stop him then. You're a big archangel huh go stop it!” Loki looked to him blankly, “He did not kill my mother. He is not mine to kill, Dean.” Dean paused at that, meeting the old beings calm golden eyes a half smirk moving across his lips before it thinned sitting back pouring another round of drinks, “Well then where are they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I wanted it to, I just didn't like it and then it got long... I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading <3


	9. Hell's Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's secrets are out as well as their relationship. But they have other things to worry about, the gate is about to open and the prophecy is still demanding to be fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, omg it's been a while huh. So first thank you all for the extra kudos and comments! It's great to know you all are still interested in this. I wanted to also mention the reason this one takes so long for me is because the last chapter wasn't my favorite, I try to do a new chapter at least once a month but I wasn't really happy with Dean and Bobby and eh. I spent a lot of time rereading 8 and thinking about it, I also started a short chapter story with more Bobby and Dean so I could work on them a bit (it should start being posted sometime this week or next). I also looked back over the rating and my smutty mind was unsatisfied. I felt like this series needed some more porn it was also some reimagining. My point is that I didn't move on from this slash or this story. I'm just slow as hell at writing and editing and I don't have a beta.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy!

They had agreed to meet back at Bobby’s to form a plan, Loki grabbing Sam and insisting on teleporting the couple and meeting the hunters there. Sam blinked and was gone with him before his family could start to protest. Looking around he found in the now familiar living room alone with Loki, his small dog sleeping in the corner. Loki’s golden eyes watching him cautiously before he moved closer. Pulling the other down for a deep kiss, his fingers roaming over Sam’s newly healed body. Sam groaned, pulling the archangel turned pagan closer to him, “I’m fine. It worked. I'm fine Lo.” Loki pulled back nodding his eyes roaming over his face, “I know Sammich.” He hummed his fingers moving to quickly remove his clothing, “Not regretting telling your family?” Sam shook his head pulling his lover’s jacket off, “Regretting telling me about your past? Of being with me?” Loki looked up at him,”Of course not Samwich. You have the brightest soul I have ever seen. It's so kind and bright, why would I be ashamed? I’m the coward that ran.” Sam kissed him slowly leading him to sit down on the sofa once they were fully nude. “What I got from your story is that you tried to stop it, to reason with your brothers and he attacked you. Then you started a new family. Hel is...interesting by the way.” Loki rested his head on the back of the couch and laughed pulling the human into his lap, groaning when Sam rolled his hips against his, “She’s a good kid under all the bones and sarcasm.” Sam chuckled kissing him as Loki’s hands roamed down his chest before going back up. His fingers moved slowly before wrapping around finding the new scar. Sam blinked at the reminder Loki unable to hide his emotions behind his mask any longer, Sam saw flashes of guilt and relief. “I’m fine. I trust you, I won’t do anything stupid and Bobby’s being surprisingly open minded.” 

Loki nodded smirking as his grace rushed forth coursing through Sam’s veins desperate to touch his soul once more. Sam gasped groaning, bucking his hips at the feeling of warmth swept through his body, “Double checking?” Loki nodded his own length hardening as Sam’s soul responded openly to welcome his warped grace, dragging his hardening flesh against his dry entrance, “Gotta make sure my hunter is in tip top shape.” Sam smirked moaning as Loki’s mouth found his nipple curling around his head as his teeth nipped at it until it was hard in his mouth. The former archangel rolled the other bud between his fingers loving Sam’s vocal reaction. Sam’s back bowed bucking his hips pressing closer seeking friction. Sam panted digging his fingers into his shoulders groaning as he felt the power pulse inside of him, “...that...that's you…” Loki smirked knowing Sam’s soul recognized the parts of him swimming through Sam’s nerve endings,”Yes. My pagan infused grace, like it?” Sam bucked as he felt suddenly wet groaning out a yes bucking back to the warm gracing moving in and out of his slick entrance, stretching him slowly. He could hear Loki groaning and feel both his hands moving to his ass spreading his cheeks as his mouth continued to assault his nipples. He shuddered, bucking as he felt the warm grace pulse and widen inside him, stretching him more. Loki purred pulling back from the red buds watching as Sam bucked and grinded back on the grace filling him moaning at the sight of his flushed cheeks pushing the visions of his corpse away. Sam whined, he was going to come like this, the idea of having something so pure and so utterly Loki coursing through him was pushing him too close. 

A firm hand wrapped tight around the base of Sam’s leaking cock, “Sh not yet.” Sam hissed as his climax receded, bucking desperately back to the grace still thrusting inside of him. Loki hummed his eyes glowing as Sam moaned for him, moaning out his name like a prayer. Unable to resist pushing his grace into him one last time before spreading back through his nerves, hitting his prostate as it dispersed through Sam's body. Loki's aching member slamming into on the heels of his grace, making Sam arch and cry out. Sam whined gasping, pushing back wanting him to fill him completely as soon as possible. Loki needed him, needed to feel him alive and Sam was more than happy to oblige. Bucking hard up into him holding tight to his hips and the base of his throbbing length. Sam lifted his long legs to work the smaller man deep and fast into him. Dropping his hips to meet his, feeding off Loki’s desperation and grace. Loki groaned his golden eyes dancing with green as he watched Sam ride him taking in every piece of skin above him, “Fuck Sammy, that’s it ride that cock baby.” Sam groaned, digging his nails into his shoulders as Loki’s mouth continued to praise him urging him faster. He shuddered as he felt the warm press on his prostate thrusting into it in time with Loki’s thick head, “Loki…” He groaned his hips moving faster desperately chasing a climax he couldn’t have without Loki’s permission shuddering as it edged off again. A whine ripped from him as his hips moved desperately on the duel pleasure milking his prostate, curling forward around the older groaning being. 

Loki watched his lover with vapid attention, his body humming with power from Sam's breathy moans and pleas to come. Licking over his dry lips, snapping his hips faster and harder holding the hunter's hip tightly with one hand thrusting hard and fast into his prostate. Unable to fight it anymore, his eyes slid closed groaning and losing himself in the surge of power and the feeling of Sam. His fingers releasing the heavy near purple cock between his fingers at the same time as he slammed into him, spilling deep inside of him with a growl like moan. Sam bucked hard, cumming instantly when the pressure was released shuddering as he felt the warmth of Loki's seed full him and the tingling of grace leaving him. Moaning at the suddenness of his climax, “Fuck.” Loki nodded, chuckling his fingers rolling over his sides, grace leaking from his fingers as he massaged the bruises he made, looking up at him, “We’re really fine?” Sam nodded groaning as Loki slipped from him, feeling cum leak out of his overworked hole, “After a shower, yes we’re fine Lo. I knew you were someone different before. Am I worried about the shit you said? Yes of course I am, but I trust you and we can do something about this. I won’t let him hurt you again and you won’t let him hurt me.” Loki smiled a rare happy one that reached fully to his eyes, nodding he pulled Sam down for an awkward kiss, “Deal kiddo.”  


* * *

  
When the two finally joined the hunters they found that they had been joined by Ellen. Dean was instantly on Sam about vanishing with Loki and not coming with him and Bobby. Loki sighed stepping away to look over Ellen’s shoulder at the map they had been looking at. He tilted his head frowning over it as Ellen watched him carefully having been filled in, “Know what we’re lookin’ at?” Loki blinked looking at her with a large grin, “Of course. I’m just surprised it's still holding.” Bobby looked at him and said, “Boys leave the fighting for yellow eyes!” Both Winchesters huffed and crossed their arms over their chest, neither backing down but not disobeying Bobby. Loki blinked at that before looking at Bobby, “That is a power I need to figure out.” Bobby huffed, “It's a giant devil’s trap.” Loki nodded, “More importantly, it's a devil’s trap meant to guard and protect the center. Think of all the omens you’ve been seenin’.” He hummed tapping his finger on the center. “Keeping somethin' in?” Ellen questioned glancing up at Loki with a raised eyebrow wanting to know what Ash died protecting. “A backdoor if you will, to hell.” He looked over the map, “It’s impressive, no demon could get in there. Samuel Colt was a hell of a guy.” Dean huffed looking at him, “You say that like you knew him.” Loki rolled his eyes to him, “I’m old, and I hunt monsters. We may have crossed streams a couple times.” Sam blinked at that, never really spending much time thinking about how old his boyfriend truly was, “Wait so you knew him, hunted with him.” Loki nodded, shrugging, “Yea, I get around, plus dude could drink...You guys still have his gun right?” Bobby shook his head making Loki groan, “Well this just got more interesting.” Ellen frowned at this, "Glad we could be entertaining. The roadhouse is gone, my friends. Ash died to save this information.” Loki rubbed his hand over his face, groaning. “The gun not only is the one thing that can kill Azzy, but is also the key to the gate. How much do you wanna bet he has it? And that Jake is already with him marching his soldier ass over the rails.” The hunters joined in the archangel’s groan as they realized the situation. Dean shook his head, “We gotta hit the road now.” It didn’t take them long to all break into cars and hit the road. The Winchesters, despite Dean’s arguments, and Loki piled into the impala and tore down the road to regroup at the gate. 

Laying in wait was not one of Loki’s specialities, resting against a gravestone silently until the one that killed Sam to appear was not an easy task. Sam sighed quietly not far from the near vibrating pagan watching him twirl a lollipop in his mouth, both stiling as a rustle of leaves were heard. Golden eyes lifted quickly to pay more attention, smirking darkly as Jake walked onto the path to the gate. Moving as one, the hunters and Loki quickly surrounded him, “Howdy killer.” Loki’s voice was sharp and taunting, his hands linked behind his back as he stood beside Sam. Jake turned quickly at this, his eyes falling to Sam, “I killed you. I severed your spine.” Ellen blinked looking at Sam and Loki newly curious about that part before looking back to where her gun was still focused. Sam frowned holding his gun tighter, “Yea you did.” Loki’s eyes flashing a glowing green dancing with contained rage, “It's really who you know.” His eyes looking to the gun as Jake held his ground, “Ah I see,” the soldier nodded smirking looking over all of them, “It doesn’t matter, I know _people_ too.” His eyes fell on Ellen before shifting back to Loki, “Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head.” Jake smirked as Ellen tried and failed to resist. Loki's eyes never left Jake noting how close she was to him without needing to look. “See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn.” Sam looked to Loki trusting him as he kept his gun raised, “Let her go.” They all held sturn Bobby following Sam’s lead as Loki stood still, “Put down your guns.” Loki tilted his head, “Sorry I don’t have anything to put down. Let her go, you really don’t have to do this.” 

Jake’s eyes watched him focused, “You're not faster. Put them down.” The sound of Ellen’s gun shaking in her hand filled the air, “Shoot him.” Loki’s smirk dropped, “Gladly. Sam.” Sam made a grunt of compliance and trust before shooting rapidly at Jake. Loki stretched his wings in the eather, the unused muscles still sleek and built for speed, ripping the gun from the deadly angle hearing the shots continue to ring out from Sam. His head snapped around at the sound of the gun turning in the lock, “Shit.” Even with being shot Jake had managed to push and turn the gun into lock, his body crumbled in front of it. Loki rushed to Sam as the human wiped blood from his cold face, “Hey there moose you good?” He had heard the shots, counted them and heard the pleas. Dean and Bobby’s look of distrust was enough to gather it was overkill. Sam looked at him, his hazel eyes coming back to themselves slowly, nodding stiffly, "...yea…"

Loki frowned looking behind him, having wanted to kill the doomed mortal. He watched as Dean pulled the gun from the door shaking his head and pushing Sam back, “Move.” The door burst open as demons and ghosts flooded the air with sulfur, as the air and sounds of hell filled the cemetery. Loki looked to Sam as Bobby yelled, “We gotta close ‘em!” Loki nodded running to help Bobby hold and close the door looking to him, “Help them, I can do this one.” His eyes glowed with burning blue-green pushing more of his tired grace into his strength. Just as Bobby’s added weight helped Sam and Ellen finally start to close the ghoulish portal Sam’s eyes caught sight of his fallen brother. “Dean!” He ran out only to quickly be pushed back by yellow eyes. Loki cursed his eyes blazing, “Hurry!” Bobby and Ellen pushing their weight into the door to meet his grasp, missing Sam's strength. Loki’s eyes glanced quickly to the boys hearing the whispers of doubt being sold and bought by Dean. Grunting with effort, they had to kill Azazel before he could figure out who he was. 

“I don’t know what you boys did to bring old Sammy back, but I must say I’m impressed.” His yellow eyes bore into Sam as of looking at something different, “I would have bet on you Deano but this isn’t one of mine cutting through the red tape.” Sam struggled against the demon’s hold as Dean looked up at him, frowning deeply, “You sure that’s really all your brother?” Dean frowned looking at his younger brother thinking of the scene of Jake’s death, his eyes glancing to Loki’s struggling form, “Who’s your friend? Cause he’s all over your brother, right down to his soul.” 

Loki struggled harder, focusing more on his task desperate to get to Sam. Trying to reach the other side, finally reaching and slamming it as a final shot sounded from the colt into Azazel. Relief flooded him as he turned to see John Winchester with his boys. Loki smiling softly as he met with Dean, humming as his soul vanished Loki's grace reaching to follow it instinctually. Sam and Dean both smiled turning and wiping their eyes looking to the body that used to house the demon that had taken so much from them both. Overwhelmed after having finally completed their goal, “You did it.” Dean smirked, nodding, “I didn’t do it alone.” His eyes glanced to Loki before looking back to his brother laughing half heartedly. Loki watched on for a moment more before pointedly turning to check the seal on the gate adding some new ones. Sam chuckled, “Do you think Dad really... Do you think he really climbed outta hell?” Dean laughed forgetting about the lurking archangel walking carefully around the boys, “Yea well the door was open and if anyone would be stubborn enough to do it, it would be him.” Sam looked down at the empty vessel, “I kind of can't believe it, you know.” His hazel eyes rolling over the empty husk stopping to try to appreciate a moment for Jess, for his mom, for his father, everyone that had suffered because of the demon. “I mean... our whole lives, everything... has been prepping for this, and now I. I kind of don't know what to say.” Dean laughed, smirking bending down, “That was for our mom... you son of a bitch.”

Dean’s eyes swerved to Loki standing from the corpse watching as Loki walked around looking far off into the distance, it took him a moment to realize he was checking the edges of the iron rails, “We have a lot to talk about.” Sam looked at him frowning hating to be pulled out of the moment of enjoying a win for once, “Dean can’t we just enjoy this part.” Dean frowned, nodding he could use a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked it! Its not a lie when I get kudos or comments it really does remind me and push me to write more and spend more time with them. I appreciate you guys <3


	10. Evaluations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the dust settles around the cemetery, the brothers are faced with numerous problems, demons, angels and adjusting to Sam's relationship. Sam is desperate not to repeat the same mistakes of his Djinn self and Dean is struggling with his protective parental self and his hunter instincts. All the while ancient demons have escaped hell's gate and begin to circle the vessels of the apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I wanted to thank everyone that has been reading this and leaving kudos, it's so inspiring. Second sorry again that its later than I wanted it to be, I really wish the series had a bit more Lilith and I do honestly love Ruby so I spent a little more time on writing and editing this one. I also added a warning cause Lilith makes it bloody and fun. 
> 
> If you don't follow me on Tumblr I did look up the drinks for Loki if you want to try them, but I mean they're so sweet and pretty.  
> [ Snickertini ](https://www.nospoonnecessary.com/snickertini-snickers-martini/), [ Tootsie Roll Cocktail ](https://feastandwest.com/2015/10/12/tootsie-roll-cocktail/)
> 
> **Edit Sept-When writing chapter 11 I felt the last two scenes needed more so they are a bit different now.

As the group of hunters split into teams, Dean and Sam mending the oversized devil’s trap under Loki’s instruction while Ellen and Bobby removed any evidence of what had happened, Loki and Sam didn’t seem to understand how to act now that the newest threat had passed. Sam and Loki wandered around moving in a loose orbit of each other and speaking in short clipped sentences while under the watchful eyes of Dean. Sam and Loki not wanting to increase the distrustful glares from Dean and start an unnecessary argument with Sam’s older brother. The result left the two dancing around each other, adding to Sam's frustration and Loki's agitation. After the hunters finished their assigned tasks they met back together near their cars, with Loki twirling a lollipop between his fingers standing a hair too close behind Sam, they agreed to regroup at a small local sports bar. After a quick once over of Sam and a wink, Loki vanished with a snap promising to meet the humans there with food and drink.

Dean shook his head running a hand through his short hair, he didn’t need a reminder of Loki’s non-human status. The four parted ways as they walked back to the cars, Ellen riding with Bobby in his truck leaving the Winchesters to climb into the Impala. Sam sank into the passenger's seat rubbing his tense jaw as Dean started the car and followed after Bobby. With each passing mile the tension seemed to grow, like a bubble between the brothers, each sigh and grunt blowing more tension filled air into it. No amount of classic rock was able to pop the bubble as it engulfed the car, Dean's brown eyes were focused on the taillights in front of him, his fingers and jaw clenched physically fighting back his words. The eldest Winchesters' mind swirling with the demon's last words, _I must say I’m impressed...he’s all over your brother, right down to his **soul**_ Dean glanced over his brother, his lips twitching, his fingers loosening around the steering wheel only to quickly white knuckling them once more, looking back at the road. His brother had started a relationship with a creature, a creature who openly admitted to killing humans, and made life and death decisions with said creature. Sam did all of this behind Dean's back and lied continuously to him for months. After seeing the ghost of their father he couldn't help but be reminded of what John would say. 

Sam sat leaning far against the passenger side door, trying to escape the suffocating levels of strained silence, his head resting heavily against the window. The buzzing crawling feeling under his skin since he returned had come back after his quick revenge, making him feel off balance and on edge. The atmosphere in the car just made the creeping feeling continue to grow and spread, even though he could feel the small piece of Loki's grace inside of him trying to soothe his uneasy mind. Dean’s constant side-eye was cancelling out the relaxing warming sensation of Loki’s stroking essence. Closing his eyes against the stress of being in the small space, Sam could guess his brother's mind. Sam could hear their father's words just as clearly as Dean but he couldn't help but disagree. Loki wasn't a monster. Sam refused to hide Loki away, memories of the Dijn's world flashing through his mind. He wouldn't keep Loki separate from his life anymore, regardless of the world ending problems. Sam wanted more time with his ex-archangel boyfriend and Dean would have to get used to it and trust Sam instead of the ghost haunting his mind. Sam was happy that Dean seemed intent on waiting until they were all together to start talking again because he was clueless about what to say to convince Dean he was wrong about Loki. Both brothers blew out a hard breath when Dean parked next to Bobby’s truck, the bubble of stress bursting out of the car doors as they jumped out of the Impala.  


* * *

  
Loki's mind reeled trying to sort through the problems they faced. Deciding to wait at the bar for the humans rather than bide his time elsewhere, the drive only a half hour from the center of the devil's trap, he snapped himself into a dark lit corner outside of the bar. After a quick glance from his warped grace, he found no supernatural creatures in the area, other than himself. He smiled as he entered pointing out a secluded booth in the back and ordering for himself and everyone else the moment he was seated. Loki sat stiffly in the booth, tapping his fingers on the dark wooden table, his eyes finding a screen playing highlights from local sports games. Watching the screen blindly, Loki’s mind drifted analyzing each facet in their list of fast approaching problems. 

Both the demons and angels would have learned of his interference with Sam's death and would be meeting to regroup on how to complete the first seal now that Dean was unlikely to make a deal. His fingers tapping idly, the sound transforming into a long forgotten melody as he tried to predict what his brothers and Lilith were likely to do next. Loki made a soft hum as he caught a passing thought, _What if the two sides were communicating with each other_. Loki’s lips twitched at the idea not liking the possibility, it would be easier if they weren't. Loki thought back to his eldest brother wondering if Michael had changed over the past millennia, he doubted that the stubborn archangel was capable of change. If that was the case, it was safe to assume the Host and Hell weren't actively working together. The demons presumably jumped on the bandwagon after the Winchester and Campbell bloodlines had mixed. Demons were the more impulsive of the two warring species, at any rate, they wouldn't wait long to see what had happened to Azazel and why Dean wasn't on the rack. Dealing with demons first would be easier than Michael and the Host anyway. Loki would rather deal with the familiar guilt and disappointment in Lucifer and his actions than see what had become of the family and home he abandoned long ago. 

Loki was stuck in his thoughts, honey eyes glazed as he stared at the screen, not noticing when his ice cream was put in front of him or the drinks and food he had ordered for everyone filled the table. His fingers just continued to tap out the ancient melody as his mind buzzed with plans of defense and attack. Only snapping back to the present at the feeling of Sam’s uneasy soul coming closer to him. Loki blinked quickly looking down at the table full of food, his eyes narrowing sharply catching the Enochian tune his fingers had been tapping without his permission and clenching his left hand into a fist glaring at his conspiring fingers. Loki’s lips twitched, spooning a fudge covered bite of his chocolate ice cream into his mouth, waving an excited hand as the door swung open to reveal the small group of hunters. His previous worries and seriousness fading away behind his mask, leaving nothing but his excitement at seeing Sam once more on full display.

"I took a stab at what you guys liked," Loki said as the group came closer, waving a flamboyant hand over the table.

Sam smiled warmly, the stiffness melting from his shoulders as he saw a cold glass of beer and a grilled chicken sandwich with fries in front of the spot in the booth next to Loki. "Thanks Lo." He mumbled softly sinking into the booth beside him kissing Loki’s cheek. 

Dean’s jaw clenched watching the two looking away from the display of affection and at the plate across from Loki. The double bacon cheeseburger and chilli cheese fries calling to him, unable to help but grumble a thanks and dig into the offered meal. Ellen exchanged a look with Bobby as she slid in next to Dean while Bobby sat down in the chair at the end of the table. The two oldest hunters taking a long sip of beer before looking at their plates. Loki ordered them both burgers with toppings on the side and french fries, unsure what to get for them. Everyone quiet as they ate their first few bites, the need to refuel greater than the want to start the coming rounds of questions. Loki smiled into his spoonful of ice cream, feeling Sam wrap a large warm hand around his thigh under the table. Loki hummed around his spoon, pressing his leg against Sam's in return, still concerned about the overkill of revenge with Jake. 

Ellen was the first one to speak after adding the toppings she wanted to her burger and taking a few bites having gathered her thoughts, “So you two are a thing." Sam and Loki nodded, "And you are not a Trickster," Loki raised an open palm wiggling it from side to side. Ellen blew out a breath at the very human motion for kind of, "And you died.” Sam nodded with a half smile Ellen paused at the confirmation, taking a long sip of her beer. She was happy Loki had thought ahead and had cold beer for each of them, placing it down firmly. “What the hell is going on?” Her eyes looked at Sam and Loki with raised hands, demanding an answer.

Dean nodded stiffly his head snapping to his brother, the demon's words still echoing in his ear, “Seconded. How are you dating him?” 

Sam leaned back against the booth, rubbing his thumb and forefinger over his eyes, “Get past it, Dean. That's not part of this conversation.” 

Loki's eyes glanced around the table of hunters before his eyes stopped on his tense lover. They both had known a family of hunters wouldn't be welcoming or trusting to their relationship. Loki knocked his still clenched left hand against the table, gaining everyone's attention, effectively drawing it away from Sam. 

Loki started slowly, looking back around the table, jerking his chin at Ellen, “I assume Bobbo and Deano told you something.” 

Ellen rolled her eyes at the nicknames but nodded, “End times. Biblical shit. With the gates opening, it sure as hell feels like it.” 

Loki's lips quirked up in a humorless smile, “Those gates are nothing compared to what my long lost brothers will do." He blew out a hard breath, organizing his thoughts, feeling Sam's hand squeeze his thigh. With a quick confidence building glance at Sam, Loki started again, "Back when I was Gabriel… Let's just say Dad left a sticky note about the final showdown before he booked it out of Dodge. It was my job to announce his high and mighty bullshit, so if it was time for the big light show, I would know. Even if they think I’m dead, the call would still go out, like the universe’s most annoying internal alarm clock." His fingers hand uncurled once more and started drumming out the same Enochian melody as his mind filled with memories of the Host and of his Father. "When Michael and Lucifer's perfect vessels were born there should have been something. When your parents were meant to be matched I should have felt something. I was super tight with the Cherubs.” 

Dean put his beer down harder than he meant to at the mention of their parents, “Our parents? What do they have to do with it?” 

Loki waved a hand at Dean's agitated outburst and Sam's concern, “I’m not saying your parents didn’t adore each other, but heaven gave them a push in the right direction. They were true pairs that could link the Campbell and the Winchester lines. The bloodlines that my brothers need to possess to bring on the end of the world.” 

Bobby nodded, it made sense, Loki had told them that angels had more rules to follow when it came to possession. "So archangels need specific blood ties on top of needing consent?" 

Loki wiggled a turned down palm once more, "Eh archangels are more powerful than typical angels, made from raw cosmic shit. If an archangel gains access to a vessel that's not from the correct bloodline, the archangel's grace would be unbearable to the human. The shared body would start to rot until not even the human's soul is left.” Loki’s face scrunched up in disgust having watched Lucifer do in the past, “Dad didn’t think to put any rules about convincing humans into saying yes. He thought we would be better I guess.” Loki finished with a harsh humorless snort sipping on his sugary Snickertini. 

Dean narrowed his eyes looking over Loki’s body waving his hand at his vessel, “So who are you wearing? You're an archangel too, at least in the beginning.” 

Sam's face seemed to pinch, his eyebrows raising as he chewed on his fries. He had never stopped to question Loki’s vessel before, wondering if Loki was truly alone in there as he watched his lover.

Loki's lips pulled into a sly toothy grin, “Don’t you worry you’re thick skull about it Deano, I’m special, this is all me. Odin made this for me when I took the name and title. Mikey smited my bloodline after I left --wiped out possibility before I even considered it. I don’t know what he told the others to make it happen, but I know it was because I disappeared. He didn’t leave me a human to possess safely." Loki played with the candy tipped stirrer of his cocktail, thinking about the small peasant family's unjustified deaths. "Bet he thinks I joined Luci." He hummed rolling his eyes at the constant divide between the original four, shrugging it off and knocking his leg and shoulder against Sam, grounding himself. "But I mean, it wasn't like I could run to Earth and hide in my line to begin with, not a great escape plan Dean-a-reno. And it wasn't like I could pull a rando human, so I hid in caves too high for the humans back then to climb. Pure grace will burn out mortals' eyes, so I stayed away. At least until Odin approached me.” 

Sam was unsurprised at Loki's self-induced exile, ashamed that he had doubted him even for a moment. Sam should have known that Loki would choose to suffer alone rather than harm someone undeserving. Sam couldn't help but wonder how long the immortal was left alone shapeless in a dark cave wounded and lost. The image of the social jokester's grace swirling alone made his heart clench. Pressing his leg firmly against Loki's stroking his hand over his thigh, refusing to let him dwell on the dark lonely memory. 

Dean narrowed his eyes on the being sitting next to his brother, his jaw unclenching slightly at the information. The oldest Winchester fully surprised by the idea that the pleasure seeking monster would choose an endless lifetime alone rather than burn through humans. He couldn't imagine putting your younger sibling in what sounded like a vulnerable lonely position or that Michael, the right hand of God, would willingly destroy human lives just to punish his sibling for leaving. 

Ellen sat back against the high back of the booth watching him. Her arms crossed over her chest as she sipped on her drink, having finished her food. "Odin found you? You talk about being Gabriel and an archangel like you're not one. What exactly does-" Ellen copied Loki’s hand gesture, “-mean anyhow?” 

Loki hummed out a pondering note shrugging casually, his right hand twirling the Snicker topped stirrer once more, “Once Odin took me in my grace changed.” He started, biting the Snicker off the stirrer pointing the sharpen tip at Ellen as he spoke around a mouthful of chocolate, “I’m not really strictly an archangel anymore. My guess that's why Azzy didn’t know who I was. Grace is like a thumbprint unique to every angel. You meet one time and that's it, instant glowing nametag to anyone that can see it.” 

Dean nodded his head stiffly, tapping his finger against his sweating glass, “So what, you're like a hybrid?” 

Sam sucked in a sharp breath, “That’s why your kids... they're so strong." Thinking back to his time spent with Loki's daughter. Hel had been oozing with power despite her flippant tone, her every boney action was laced with finely controlled power. The deity had created her dimension out of a prison built by Odin, the foggy dark swirling realm one of her own creation. Her power electrified the thick clouded air and swirling green lit pools scattering through the rocky soil of Helheim. 

Loki's golden brown eyes filled with an old ache only Sam could see at the mention of his children’s burden. He nodded slowly sipping on his drink, confirming Sam’s epiphany, “When Odin finally found me and created a place for me in his pantheon, he gave me a part of his power. He wasn't sure if it would work, he was nearly positive that my grace would reject it and kill me, actually, that we were too incompatible." His gold eyes grew distant as he thought about it. It had been a few centuries of silence, of watching humans grow and evolve from afar destined to eternity in the dark echoing walls of the cave. His shapeless scarred grace was the only light in the deep cavern when Odin came to investigate the power source. The god had offered him a chance of a new life or instant death, feeling pity for the once powerful broken creature. Odin had offered Gabriel one last fight, to win a small chance to become whole again. Sam dug his nails into Loki's thigh, shocking the half god out of the distant memory. 

Slurping down the rest of his drink before bringing the other cocktail, a Tootsie Roll, to his lips. Forcing his mood to lighten, "But you know I bounce back like a laughy taffy. My grace accepted it and intertwined with it. So I guess I am, my kids definitely are. It's why we stay apart, everyone gets a bit jumpy when more than two of us are on the same continent for too long.” 

There was a beat of silence as the hunters took in the tale. Bobby watched silently his impression of the trickster he had hunted changing as he heard his tale, “How long were you in solitude for?” His question was gruff with his eyes squinted. 

Loki could help the tapping of his fingers, the longing tune consuming his mind like it had lifetimes ago in the dark cave, “Two thousand years and nothing on tv.” His lips broke into a taunting laughing grin at his joke, but his brown eyes seemed clouded as his left hand tapped out the earworm and his right hand raised his glass too tightly. 

Bobby frowned he could imagine why when the archangel was freed and given a body he’d exploded into the life of a Trickster. Dean’s head tilted trying to imagine so much time watching as his brother simply pressed closer to Loki seeming to already understand. Sam had imagined how Loki’s loneliness developmented. Hel mentioned it and warned him of it, he hadn’t thought it had started so long ago or lasted so long. 

Ellen waved a hand at the added information her mind still caught on Loki’s children. “Wait so you don't get to be with your kids?” Ellen's face had been falling into a frown as she listened to the former archangel's tale, unable to keep her heart from clenching in terror at the thought of having to stay away from Jo for the benefit of others, especially after already fleeing her home. 

Loki looked up at her for a moment just watching her with tired eyes, slumping a bit more against Sam even as his casual tone never changed, "We still all get together for Yuletide for a few days and some of the other festivals, but we normally pair off throughout the decades. So everyone gets to spend time with everyone and then wash, rinise, repeat." Loki laughed a bright grin spreading at a fond memory, wiggling his hands and fingers on either side of his glass, “Fennie made us a flow chart!” He laughed louder, his shoulder shaking with the force of the image of his son screaming about the constant mix ups and disorder, “Plus, they’re grown and have their own lives and cell phones are handy.” Tipping his imagined hat to them, “Thank you very much humanity.” 

Sam saw the sadness within Loki at the loss of yet another family to distrust and betrayal. Sam remembered Hel's soul crushing warning once more, her concern with her father's endless loneliness only growing when Loki had told her he was involved with a mortal hunter. She had made him promise to remember how human her father had become over the years and to not trust his jokes. Sam already used Loki’s shield of jokes and teasing grins. Ellen and Bobby’s heart touched expressions hadn’t faded, not believing that the half god was truly content with the arrangement. Unsure how they would fare against losing not only one family but being forced to stay away from their own flesh and blood once more, from the family Loki had made for himself. Ellen knew she wouldn't be even if it kept peace she would always want to see her daughter. 

Sam turned completely to his quiet drumming partner, Sam’s lips twitching. Deciding to rescue Loki from the personal topic just like Loki always rescued Sam, “You said we still had to be careful. Wouldn't everything just be over with you bringing me back instead of Dean making a deal?” 

“Before I ganked 'im, Azazel said something. He said he saw you all over Sam, down to his soul. How exactly did you get Sammy's soul back?” Dean piped up at the change of topics, not wanting to continue thinking of Loki's struggles, his empathy getting the best of him. The coming cataclysmic reshaping of the world seemed like a safer subject than the shift in his hunter's code. Dean having a hard time believing the monster he once hunted was truly so good natured, even if he used to be an archangel.

Sam's expression pinched glaring at his brother, anger and frustration pounding hot through his chest at Dean’s poor judgement of Loki. “Loki claimed me as his, marked my soul so that I would go to Helheim when yellow-eyes tried something. That way he would have first rights to my soul and could put me back.” 

Dean furrowed his brows, his lips dropping into a firm tight line, "Marked your soul? What the fuck does that mean? Are you like his pet now? How the hell is that better than a demon deal, Sam?" His mind racing at the idea of Sam enslaved for eternity to Loki, “How do we get rid of it?” Dean and the oldest hunters all snapped their attention back to Loki, no one comfortable with the idea of Sam's soul belonging to anyone, even if Loki wasn’t what they expected. Sam glared at his brother, his brows lowering in a harsh warning, his stomach twisting at the lack of faith in not only Loki but Sam. 

“Sammoose can disavow me and break the bond at any time. But as long as my pagan fused grace is whipping around his soul, no one can use him as a vessel. His tank’s too full to take any passengers-” Loki’s eyes flashing with a swirling green blue,” and guarded down to his soul.” His hand patting Sam’s leg under the table trying to soothe his growing anger, “Luci can still try to convince Sammy just like Micheal could convince you. But I’m more concerned about all of the demons that are floating around right now. Heaven hasn’t moved yet, I can’t hear them anymore but I should still feel them if they start poking around.”

Bobby and Ellen bobbed their heads glancing at each other both relaxing a bit at Sam being able to end whatever linked him with Loki as well as its main purpose being to protect Sam. Dean’s mouth pulled into a thin line, unsure about trusting Loki with his brother's protection. His father's ever lasting instruction to take care of Sam rattling around his brain. Dean rubbed a hand over his face, _Wasn't it good to have someone so powerful looking out for his little brother especially in the face of so many unknowns?_

Ellen let out a breath unable to handle any more information, downing the rest of her beer, “I can put out some calls for leads on our newly escaped friends. I gotta clean up the roadhouse, find Jo.” 

Bobby nodded standing and adjusting the brim of his hat, “I’ll drive ya back to my place. I’ll call if I dig something up boys.” 

Dean and Sam hugged the two, waving them off as they left the small bar. Dean sat back down in the booth after the two left, putting his head in his hands. Slowly stroking his heavy hands through the short locks, trying to weave the idea of Sam and **Loki** in his mind, trying to trust his little brother and what his mother had told him about angels as a child. He stayed like that trying to tie his mother’s words about angels with the hunter instincts his father had instilled in him. Sam slid back into the booth beside Loki, finishing his food and drink. The couple snuck quiet glances at each other as Sam finished the last bites of his chicken, letting Dean think. Both worrying that breaking his thoughts might lead to an unfortunate conclusion, one that would add to their list of problems. 

When Dean finally looked back at the two, emerging from his thoughts, his face was a line of determination. “He is not tagging along with us.” He had made up his mind, before Sam could raise his voice in protest Dean spoke again lifting his hand to silence him, “Sam, don’t fight me on this. I just..I just mean not yet.” Dean finished, jabbing his finger into the table to make his point. Dean shifted his eyes between the two before landing fully on Loki. The hybrid’s face was a mystery to Dean, while his brother seemed to know what Loki was always thinking, Dean was lost in the constant smirking and cocky face. Loki’s face carefully relaxed into a knowing smile, his eyes watching Dean with mild interest, his mouth a teasing curved line. Dean shook his head turning away and meeting the angered face of his brother. “Dude I’m willing to try but it's...too much. You are asking me to trust not only a stranger but a…a half archangel half Norse god, one might I add that is the God of Chaos and Mischief, with your soul. To protect you and have our backs and not be just another monster that stabs us in the back instead.” Dean took a deep breath rubbing his eyes roughly as he sat back against the vinyl seat, “I accept that working with him against all this shit coming at us. It just makes sense, but...” 

Loki was a master of rescuing people from talking, “Sammy, why don’t I poke around for a bit. Ask Odin if he’s heard anything, I’m not breaking my word if it's for someone that is claimed by his religion.” Loki spoke purposely, his honey brown eyes watching Dean as he spoke. Slowly turning to Sam as he spoke smiling tenderly in the face of Sam’s crestfallen expression, “I’m only a thought away, Sam. It won’t be long like before, I won’t run out on you.” 

Sam threw a glare at Dean before speaking gently to Loki, wanting him to stay. The point of him telling his family was to spend more time with the immortal, not use him for help with hunting, “I know you won’t run out on me, but you don’t have to go, Loki. I want you to stay.” 

Loki carmel eyes seemed to melt at the kicked puppy look Sam was giving him, taking a breath to keep his resolve, “Look, I should do this anyway. It would be good to stay on Odin’s good side. Humans need time, hunters need longer.” He patted Sam’s hand cutting his eyes away to look at a surprised looking Dean. The hunter hadn’t expected Loki to back up his decision, Loki smiled looking back at Sam, “I’ll be back soon Sammykins, just give me a ring if something happens before that.” He glanced at both of them wanting Dean to know it extended to him too. 

Dean watched Loki, overcoming his initial shock amazed at how Sam listened to him, how Loki had gotten Sam to see Dean’s perspective so quickly. Dean grunted and jerked his head in Loki’s direction, acknowledging the beings offer of help and silently appreciating Loki bailing him out of a fight with his little brother. His mother’s voice rang louder, Dean blew out another hard breath turning his head from the two with a snort and sneer when Sam pulled Loki flush against his side in the booth. Sam wrapped a hand around the back of Loki’s neck, turning his head fully to Sam. Sam’s lips found the hybrid’s without hesitation, uncaring of his Dean’s presence. Loki hummed, resting a hand on Sam’s chest clenching his fingers in his shirt, needing the sensation of Sam so close and safe to last until he returned. Sam reluctantly pulled back after a cough sounded from the other side of the table, Sam hated the feeling of loss that coursed through his chest each time the half god left him for an unknown amount of time.

“I’m only a thought away Sammoose.” Loki’s tender words spoken in nothing more than a hushed whisper, a tone previously only heard by his children. Forcing his lips into a happy smile for Sam’s benefit before winking and vanishing with a snap from the near empty sports bar.  


* * *

  
When the gates were flung open Lilith had clawed her way past the younger demons, desperate to be free of the near bottomless pits of Hell. She dragged her most loyal servants behind her racing past the iron gates, her dark true form barely taking note of the beings below her as she twisted her black shapeless mass towards the broken edges of the devil’s trap. Only stopping to think back on the scene once she had taken a vessel. Awakening within a sleeping nine year old, Lilith felt the girl release a blood curdling scream as she consumed her, the child clawing at the back of her concussiness drowning her in nightmares. A dark smirk spread across the young innocent features, the demon rising from the princess pink canopy bed with ageless grace, casting white eyes around the overly pink bedroom. Grinning, she swung her legs out of the bed happy with her choice. Tilting a small black haired head to listen as her loyal subjects were quick to possess and dispose of the rest of the humans within the house. The demon queen hummed a soft tone listening to the tormented whimpers and cries within her own host, having missed the pleasures of Earth. She broke into a wide smile, beaming as she spotted the child’s closet, she could wear clothes. Skipping her way to the child’s closet, she found a velvety red dress and matching shoes, picking out her first human outfit carefully. She even found a matching red bow in one of the drawers, small fingers fixing the sleep tossed hair. Lilith's smile was menacing as the mirror reflected the evil within the young innocent body. The current ruler of hell was eager to display the proud perversion of her human soul, her loyalty to Lucifer never waving even throughout her years kept from him and bound to depths of Hell. 

Once she was happy with her matching outfit, she made her way slowly out of the room, dragging small sparkle pink nails against the wall as she went through the house. Bright blue eyes oversaw the bloody bodies being dragged out of the house by her demons, tilting her head to listen to the happy growling of hellhounds. Finding her way to the bloodiest room of the house, the dining room, she clasped her small hands together at her middle looking over the blood and organ covered room. The far four windowed wall held twin arches of blood and viscera, the family having been eating a late meal with others without their young sleeping daughter. She walked gracefully to the head of the table, sitting herself at the blood soaked chair staining her red dress and high white socks with the blood of the child’s family as she sat down. The demons still emptying the room of corpses, pulling them out of remaining blood soaked chairs for her hellhound to devour. The white linen tablecloth was smeared with blood, the food that still filled the plates was mixed with small chunks of flesh and large drops of blood, the wine and cocktail glasses dyed red with drops of blood and Lilith relished in it. She inhaled the deep smell of death, iron and sulfur in the air, her thin wrist reaching out to take the wine glass in front of her, raising the glass of blood drenched wine to her lips. She could smell her freedom and the rise of her master in the air. Once the room was cleared of puppy food the demons filed out silently, only one remaining to stand awaiting instruction next to the closed doorway and two on the other side of the door.

“Where is the witch?” Lilith said as she propped her small elbow on her chair’s armrest, her other hand swirling the glass in her hand. Her blue eyes watching the swirl of blood and white wine, resting a thin angled chin in her left palm.

There was movement in the corner of her eye and the sound of the heavy wooden doors opening and closing quickly. Two demons stopped next to her before bowing quickly, one a older male and the other a young blonde woman, “Ruby your highness.” The male stated before returning to the doorway. 

Lilith didn’t look up from the liquid in the glass she was still swirling, “See that I get real food.” The male gave an affirmative before the sound of the door closing once more sounded in the quiet room. 

Lilith finished the glass and placed it back on the table in a fluid motion before sitting back in the high backed chair, crossing the small legs of her vessel. She tilted her head to Ruby resting her arms on the high armrests of the chair. Despite the small fragile frame the first demon commanded the room, “You saw what happened at the gate?” 

Ruby nodded her hands loose at her sides, “Yes. Sam was returned without a deal and there was something there.”

Lilith let out a light laugh, the sound haunting in the child’s melodic voice, “Yes something.” Her head tilted lazily back to the table before her. Small fingers reaching out finding a steak knife and poking at the remains of a chicken dinner, “Go to Sam, do what we planned and find out what exactly that thing is if it shows up again. Make sure Sam stays away from it, he’s still the best chance we have on freeing **Him**.”

Ruby nodded bowing before turning to leave at the clear dismissal knowing Lilth wanted answers and solutions now. The sounds of crying infants, on the way to the Queen’s plate filled the house as she walked out the backdoor. Ruby was eager to complete her mission and serve not only Lucifer but Lilith, admiring the strong demon leader. Lilith had taken Ruby under wing after becoming a demon and the violent end to her relationship with Astaroth. Lilith had secretly taken her in and taught her the true meaning of being a demon. The ancient female ruler had given Ruby’s demonic life purpose and Ruby was determined not to fail. 

Finding her way to the Winchesters was easy, making sure the humans were alone as she kept watch on Sam from afar. She had seen the core of the creature that was with them as the gates burst open. Ruby had never seen such a mix of energy before and with her mentor’s questioning she could tell that Lilith didn’t know either. It had reminded her of what Lilith had warned her of, the burning grace of an angel but it was wrong too earthly to be that. The bright golden light seemed to burn and blend into a shimmering green, changing seamlessly between the two swirling colors in the too small vessel and raging with anger. The sight had startled the demon, glad that the strange powerful being wasn’t present as she stalked Sam. She would follow Lilith no matter what happened to her, just as Lilth worked towards her own death to free her creator, Ruby would follow her with the same loyalty. No matter the beings strength she wouldn’t fail to bring Sam Winchester closer to being Lucifer’s. 

Ruby watched the hunters, sharpening the blade Lilth had gifted her for Sam. Sitting silently watching as the brothers fought for the fifth time that day within a motel room. Ruby grunted as her face twisted into a snarl, she couldn’t get any closer to hear the two, nor see them clearly to read their lips. Sam seemed to be arguing against Dean, that much was true she could work with that. If the two were already divided then perhaps she could draw Sam away from Dean with whatever the two were fighting over. She had to get Sam alone. That was the first goal of Lilith’s plan, disregarding finding out what on Earth had raised Sam from the grave. The second being to report on how to get Dean to make a deal to release the seal once more. Driving the knife into the car seat next to her with frustration, the lights going off in their room for the night, learning nothing for the fourth night in a row. 

The next day Ruby followed the hunters as they finally were on the move again, watching them fumble through realizing who the demons they were trying to exorcise truly were. Careful to stay away from the seven ancient sins, promising Lilith to keep her involvement discrete for as long as she could. Ruby knew her target, Sam was a trained hunter, if she stepped in too soon or Sam caught her too early Ruby would never gain his trust. She had to find the perfect time to intervene. Not too early, not too late. She waited in the shadows, watching passively as the old demons ripped through humans and one of the hunters, scoffing at the couple’s deadly mistake. Ruby was desperate to do more than sitting and waiting. Finally making her move and entering the abandoned house, she walked easily through the demon and hunter filled house without catching anyone’s attention. Moving up the stairs following the glow of Sam’s soul to the back room, Ruby knew he was cornered. She pulled her blade out slowly inching into the shadows in the hallway spying into the demon filled room to wait once more, _Almost_. 

Sam stood on the far side of the room, glancing around at the three demons who had stalled on the edge of the devil’s trap, “Let me guess, you're Pride.” Sam glanced between the three, his muscles tense ready to move and fight at a moment’s notice. 

“Hmm. The root of all sin. And you,” the man in front of him spread his lips into a thin toothy smile, adjusting the knot of his tie, raising his other hand with practiced power. The ceiling quaking and splitting in two, the only prepared defense in the room rendered useless with a swipe of Pride’s hand. The demon’s grin never faltered as he looked deep into Sam, ignoring the strange flicks around the hunter’s soul, scoffing. The soul deep stare caused Sam to unconsciously shift one leg backward away from the demons, glaring more as Pride continued. “... are Sam Winchester. That's right, I've heard of you. We've all heard of you. The prodigy. The boy king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you – don't believe the hype. You think I'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? I have my pride, after all.” The shady salesman lookalike chuckled at his own joke, throwing his hands out, “And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now do I? You're fair game now, boy, and it's open season.” 

Sam glared at the demons as they started coming closer, there was no way he could do this on his own. Grunting as Pride knocked Sam to the ground wrapping an inhumanly strong arm tight around his throat gasping when Pride squeezed tighter. Sam’s soul crying out for Loki before his knees hit the ground, a snap echoing in an instant throughout the room. 

Sam opened his eyes suddenly feeling the pressure on his throat vanish with the harsh sound, looking up to see Loki towering over him. He glanced behind him, Loki had blown the three demons to the wall pinning them in place when he entered the space. His power and energy flooding the room with the force of his anger at Sam being in danger, crushing the demons in place. 

“Hey now, dirty birdies! Who said you could come out to play?” Loki’s voice was nothing more than a growl, deep and echoing with power and anger. 

“Thanks Lo.” Sam said standing and moving beside him, turning to look over the powerful demons now rendered speechless and useless against the other wall. 

Loki frowned looking over the ancient demons remembering them, they couldn’t go back to Hell after having seen him. Before landing in the room he had felt the watching spy in the shadows, he couldn’t let the sins speak. He had been the one to return them to hell, after he had taken Odin’s gift, and he could see the recognition in their black eyes. He let his grace wrap tightly around the long dead vessels trapping the demons inside and keeping them silent. Loki watched the spying thing behind the wall as his powers boiled the demons from the inside out, careful to be sure he used more of his earthly bound power to incinerate them rather than smite them. Jerking his head up he let the empty bodies drop back to the ground, his grace watching the demon woman leave just quietly as she had been waiting. 

Sam was staring at him, “Loki! The people...they-”

“Were long dead, Sam. These old things haven’t been up since I dropped them back down in the middle ages.” Loki said flatly, his grace still tracking the female as she slowly made her way out of the house. “Are you okay?”

Sam nodded looking at the steaming corpses back to his boyfriend blowing out a hard breath, “Yea, I’m fine. Is everyone else?” 

Loki’s face lit up for the first time since entering the room, his eyes crinkling as he leaned into Sam’s broad chest. The half god basting in Sam’s blind trust, quickly checking on the other humans in the house, “They’re fine. Dean should be up soon to find you.” 

Hearing this Sam was quick to wrap his arms around the smaller male, wishing to keep him with him. The action made Loki laugh, tipping his head back and resting his chin on Sam’s chest looking up at him as he was pulled flush against him. 

Loki wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, “I still have to talk to Odin, Sam. I was just with Fen and the pups catching him up.”

Sam frowned, holding him tighter, not wanting him to leave. The fact that Loki had physically been with his son and grandchildren worried him. Sam shook his head, clearing it and leaning down to capture the beings lips, pressing into the soft kiss trying to push away the questions and bodies surrounding them, wanting to enjoy the moment alone with Loki. Sam held him closer, licking past Loki’s lips, missing the always sweet taste of him. Loki let out a groan loving Sam’s new eagerness, Loki’s lips tilted up into a smile as he parted them more for Sam, welcoming the intruding tongue. Sam took the invitation with need, exploring Loki’s mouth thoroughly. Moans passed between the two as Loki inched impossibly closer to Sam, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck as the taller rested his hands on Loki’s hips, losing himself in the desperate kiss. 

The feeling of a glowing worried soul racing towards them snapped Loki from the mind hazing kiss. A low grumble of air leaving him as he pulled back from Sam his expression downturned at the loss of the soft kiss-swollen lips. Sam let out hard puffs of air between them as Loki pulled back confusion spreading across his face before vanishing in an instant hearing rushing footsteps. 

“Shit.” Sam kept Loki in front of him, he was hard. He was hard with his supernatural boyfriend pressed against him in a room full of supernaturally killed demons. _Shit. Dean naked...naked Bobby...Clowns._

Loki burst out laughing hearing Sam’s attempts at killing his own arousal as his brother’s heavy footfalls stopped dead at the open door. Dean glanced heatedly at Sam’s flushed cheeks and shifting eyes. Dean’s jaw clenching at seeing Loki hanging off of Sam for support, laughing uncontrollably. Dean's sharp eyes glanced to the wall, widening and blinking at the sight of the three smoking sets of remains. The vessels of the demons looking like the demon had been forced to explode inside of it. Black ooze dripping from every hole and wound the human body had suffered, still sizzling where it had leaked from its host. 

“What the fuck happened?” Dean’s head snapping back to the pair. 

Sam collected himself as he kept his arms tight around his boyfriend's trembling waist, Loki’s laughter reduced to a small fit of giggles against his chest, “They broke the damn trap! I called Loki to help me.” He waved a hand at the bodies, “They already killed their vessels before they showed up here tonight.” 

Dean looked to the bodies beside the wall, nodding jerkily. It couldn’t be helped most of the time, they couldn’t even save the humans the bastards possessed. He looked to Loki raising an eyebrow, nodding his head stiffly in thanks. 

Loki smiled, still resting his head comfortably against Sam’s chest, the sound of the human’s heart and humming soul calming him from his travels. His meeting with Fen had gone well, he was willing to start the family chain of information about the coming war. Loki had worried his children would try to come to help him, however he needed them to remember why they couldn’t. Even if they were strong, angels would view them harsher than they viewed nephilims. They couldn’t get involved. Going to see Odin was next on his list and even though it should go smoothly, it didn’t mean it would be enjoyable. “No worries brother bear, I got Sammy.” Squeezing his arms around the hunter until Sam forced out a grunt smacking the half breed in the back making Loki release him. 

“Come on Sam, Bobby and Tamara are waiting.” He paused in the doorway before he continued walking looking to Loki, “You done with your shit?”

Loki shook his head against Sam’s chest, he could read between the lines of Dean Winchester, “Nope.”

Dean nodded, a jerky movement, turning his head down the still empty hallway, listening to the sounds of the others exercising the last of the demons. “Come on then Sam. We’ll catch him later.” Dean turned walking down the hallway away from them, Loki may have won a point but not the full trust of the protective older brother.

Sam raised an eye at Dean’s clicking jaw and jerky aborted movements. “I think Dean is trying. We’ve been fighting nonstop about everything.” He rubbed a hand over his face rolling his fingers through his hair as the two broke apart, “I didn’t think he was actually hearing me, maybe he was listening.”

Loki shrugged leaning back, “Well my awesomeness is pretty hard to deny Sammyboy.” He reached up kissing Sam deeply one last time, “I’ll find you when I’m done, scouts honor.” Loki hummed, holding up his fingers in three fingered swear. 

Sam laughed despite his sadness at seeing his partner go so soon, “When were you ever a scout?”

Loki tilted his head nodding slowly, “Well I do have a scout outfit that looks great on me, I’ll show you sometime.” With a playful teasing wink Loki snapped leaving Sam with overly imaginative images swirling in his mind.  


* * *

  
Ruby’s eyes had widened as the scene changed in an instant in front of her eyes. The sudden burst of raw power tore through her human shell hitting her twisted demonic soul and causing it to tremble under its force. She steadied herself, keeping a tight grip on her blade, sure that whatever the powerful being was in the next room, it was already too late to remain secret from it. She pushed her luck and stayed after the trickster esque snap caused the ancient demons to burn and boil inside of their vessels. Narrowing her eyes from her shadowed spot focusing on the swirling energy the being possessed. Her courage giving out at the smell of heating sulfur and boiling blood filled the air. She had to live to report the devastating power of the pagan like creature, she had seen enough and heard the nickname Sam had called him. Turning quickly she made her escape, moving quicker than she should have desperate to escape the creature, walking right past Dean. Her brown eyes catching Dean’s on her way down the stairs and out the back door _Shit_. 

Ruby made quick work of putting distance between herself, the Winchesters, and especially the Norse pagan mucking about in things it couldn’t possibly understand. Sam had called for him that much she was sure of, pagan’s normally had no dealings with humans and souls. With the playful pet name of Lo, Ruby could make an educated guess at which pagan he was. The demon didn’t take long to find her goblet and drain the first human she found into the metal cup, near desperate for her mentor’s words of wisdom. 

It didn’t take long until she heard Lilith’s voice through the rippling blood, “What happened child?”

Ruby took a small breath, “I followed them and that thing showed up. He must be Loki, Sam called him for help and he showed up and wiped out Pride, Greed and Gluttony in an instant. Trapped them in their vessels and boiled them. I’ve never seen a pagan like that. Loki had to have something to do with Sam coming back early.”

The blood pool was still and quiet as Lilith weighted the new information. “What else?”

Ruby hesitated for a moment too long before continuing, “Dean saw me.” Ruby’s eyes widened as she thought back the nights spent watching the brothers, “But! The two have been fighting since I found them, I think the hunter is having problems with having a souped up pagan hangin’ off Sam.”

Lilith calmed her anger at Ruby’s ephiaphy, it made sense that a hunter so righteous as the soul they needed to break the seal would have an issue working with any supernatural creature. A plan forming in her mind, “If that is the case perhaps you can still push them apart. You must get Sam alone, separate him from his brother first. We can deal with whatever Loki turned himself into over the past centuries later. If you are confident Dean saw you, use it. Learn what he knows about Loki, convince him that the god did something to his precious little brother. Get him to make a deal. Azazel failed to finish his work on opening the first seal, so take it up and make it work girl.” 

Ruby nodded as Lilith cut the line breathing a heavy sigh as she sat back in the driver’s seat. She could do this, she would do this, she would prove her usefulness and loyalty was greater than even a Prince of Hell. She would convince Dean to turn against the pagan and his brother. Her mind still flashing with the fear the pagan had caused to run through her mutilated soul.

“Dean first than scary ass fuckin’ pagan mutant.”  


* * *

  
The next morning the hunters parted ways, Dean and Sam heading out to find another case, focusing on rounding up all the escaped demons, still unaware of their demonic stalker. As the two sat in the Impala heading south the air between them seemed to be clearing after Loki had shown his loyalty to Sam. As the drive wore on Sam sunk into his seat resting his head back against the headrest, wondering if Loki was meeting with Odin now. He trusted Loki to have more of an idea of what to do in the face of a biblical apocalypse but he also knew that becoming part of Odin’s family meant that Loki had to throw away getting involved with the Host ever again. The fact that Loki had taken a risk to visit his son and his grandchildren also weighed on his mind. Sam knew the only reason the protective father would put his family at risk would be to defend against an even bigger danger. Sam gathered that Loki had to have felt it would get too dangerous for him and that his children would rise to help him thus putting them in peril. The idea of this being too much for Loki to take on with nothing but a handful of hunters, much of which were likely to turn on Loki the second he proved useless, did nothing to relax the tidal waves of worry in his heart. _I’m fine Sama-allama-ding-dong, stop distracting me with your non-sexy thoughts. Think of the scout uniform! That would be a good distraction._ The echoing voice of Loki stopped all of the worrying thoughts. Letting out a chuckle into the back of his hand, his shoulders shaking with the effort to hold back his laughter, catching Dean’s attention.

“What?” Dean’s voice cut over the radio. 

“Nothin’” Sam laughed out shaking his head, cracking his eyes open to look over at Dean. He paused reconsidering, he shouldn’t keep anything from his brother, maybe honesty would help Dean get over his issues. “I was just worrying about Loki. I guess I was thinking too loud and he heard me from wherever he is.”

Dean narrowed his eyes looking over at him, leaning his arm against the open window frame. Tapping his fingers against the edge of the lowered window, “What you’re like...physic powers are synced up or something?” His voice had a distrusting edge to it, Dean trying to open up to the idea of Sammy with someone so powerful. 

Sam shrugged, his lips turning into an exaggerated frown, “I think it's more because he picks up prayers for those who still worship Loki. So when I get lost in my thoughts with him as a focus, he can’t ignore them. It's distracting when it's louder, like when you can’t get a song out of your head.”

Dean nodded thinking over the concept of prayer, it made sense. Loki was still a powerful god, the norse religion was one of the few that still had loyal followers, “So if anyone would think about him without asking for anything. He can hear it from all over?”

Sam nodded confirming the theory, “I think so.”

Dean nodded laughing softly as he thought about it, “Yea I could see that being annoying. I mean don’t most people pray for the same things?” Dean’s mind wandered to the prayer Sam must have sent the hybrid for the rescue back at the demon filled house. “So you called him and he came? He uh, ever do that before?”

Sam looked to him raising an eyebrow at Dean’s openness, “Yea, when Jake stabbed me I called him and he saved me. He came without me calling him with the Djinn, found me right before you. Loki was the one that really untied me and sent the Djinn running to you. But, before we had an...agreement of sorts. Hunting was hunting and our relationship was something else. Plus normally I have you so I never called him for help on a hunt before.” Dean nodded thinking about it, Loki had saved Sam three times then, he looked back to Sam when his brother broke out in a laugh. Sam chuckled looking away from Dean thinking back to their hunt in Hollywood, “Well I mean he gave me one other freebie.” At the omission Dean raised an eyebrow, curious to see what hunt they had gotten supernatural assistance on. Sam smiled glancing at him trying to find a brother friendly way of telling him Loki helped so they could have sex. “It was the one with those trapped ghosts on the movie set.” Sam continued, “He stopped by to visit and we both wanted more time with each other. He gave me the answers we needed and we went out on our first date.”

Dean blinked reviewing the case in his mind, trying to find the break where Loki had helped them. He nodded his lips twitching up in a smirk, “Ha! I knew you couldn’t be that smart! I thought it was weird you went to the RV for an hour and suddenly knew what the hell was going on.” Dean laughed despite himself, knowing he should have trusted his instincts on it. Soon Sam joined in on Dean’s bubbling laughter. Dean should trust his instincts, they had saved both his own and Sam’s life countless times and his instincts were screaming that he could trust Loki with Sam, despite what the echo of John’s voice said. Dean’s tried and true gut told him that Loki would do anything to help his little brother. 

“So first date huh? Where did the shortstack take you?” Dean’s words were aborted and awkward on his tongue, trying desperately to learn about Sam’s relationship as a brother and parent and not a hunter. 

Sam shifted thinking back at the night Loki took him out, turning to look out the window at the passing town, “Naples, Italy. He came back after you went to sleep and took me to get gelato at his favorite shop.” Dean blinked at that whipping his head to his brother before turning back to the empty road ahead of them. “It was really nice we walked around and he told me about how it used to look. When I came back I guess he messed with time so I came back a few seconds after I left.” He paused looking back at his brother from his reminiscing out the passenger’s side window, his voice soft, “I really wanted to tell you about it.”

Dean blinked in shock at the idea of his little brother vanishing without him knowing it. Dean had to admit if he really wanted to romance and impress someone, Italy would be the place to try. As Sam went on about his night out with Loki, not only did the hunter in Dean but the parent as well seem to give a bit more. Loki had taken the first step to bring Sam closer, not Sam, for some reason it showed Loki’s intentions in a more positive light. 

Sam was still smiling, resting his head in his hand as he told Dean about more of the places Loki had shown him over the past few months. Soon the car descended into the first comfortable silence between the brothers since they left the cemetery. _Loki I don’t know if you’re hearing this but Dean is freaking me out with being nice about us_ , Sam didn’t have to wait long for Loki’s answer, his mind filling with the half god’s bouncing laughter echoed throughout his mind. 

The easiness between the two brothers went unnoticed by Ruby as she found them once more. Dean had left Sam to settle them into their motel room for the night, going to grab dinner at the local fast food joint. Dean stood smiling as he ordeed himself a double bacon cheeseburger and fries, plopping down at a table towards the back with his plastic tray. His mind drifted to what kind of healthy crap his brother had asked for as he added more sauce to his burger and extra salt to his fries. The two brothers seemed to be on the mend the last two days and Dean didn’t want to be the one to mess up their flow by bringing the wrong thing. Sam had shared more memories with Loki, and Dean had to admit that, at least when it came to Sam, the hybrid could be loyal. Dean huffed out a breath tearing into his cheeseburger as he thought over his brother’s rushed words, he knew Sam wouldn’t let it go for not hearing him over the roar of Baby’s engine. Dean shook his head giving up, Sam would get over it eventually, maybe he’d ask more questions about Loki. Dean had realized that Sam desperately wanted him to get along with the other. Loki wasn’t going anywhere and Dean was surprised how much space the seemingly all powerful being was giving them. Loki could have pushed to stay closer to them, but he hadn’t. Dean recognized the excuse to see Odin for what it was. Loki was being understanding, Dean huffed at how much he didn’t fit into the Winchester definition of monsters. Sam seemed to relax and smile like he used to when Dean would bring him stolen Christmas presents, whenever Dean asked about his supernatural partner. 

Dean continued to weigh the idea of trusting Loki with not just their divine problems but with Sammy. Dean ended up making it halfway through his burger and fries before noticing a familiar blonde enter the scarcely populated restaurant. He raised his eyebrows before they lowered, pinching with distrust, his right hand going under the table as he watched her swing her hips as she walked over. Ruby was mindful of her walk, approaching Dean like a hardened hunter, sliding into the chair across from Dean unprompted. She may not have trained for this human, but she would follow Lilith’s instructions. 

“Hello Dean Winchester,” her voice was taunting, like she knew something that Dean didn’t. Dean already didn’t trust her. 

Under the table Dean’s hand clenched tighter around his gun, setting it in his lap under the shadow of his jacket. His eyes sharp as he watched her, glancing around the room counting the civilians in the dining area. Ruby watched him with a flat unimpressed expression, clearly seeing the shift in Dean’s posture as he pointed the gun at her under the table, sitting across from him with her back to the entrance and exit. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Dean pulled a cocky smile at her using his left hand to keep eating, “Did we hook up? Was so good that you followed my amazing ass all the way here?”

Ruby let out a hollow laugh matching Dean’s smirk, hiding her worry at approaching the older Winchester, feeling ill prepared. “Oh **Dean** , such a lady killer.” Her voice drawn out in a teasing tone, “Not in your wildest dreams, pretty boy I like ‘em tall. My name's Ruby and I had a better reason for dropping in on your five star meal. Words getting around that your little brother has a new monster pal.”

Dean shifted his fingers twitching around his gun, taking an oversized bite of his burger talking with his mouthful, “Oh yea... word spreads fast.” He tilted his head watching her trying to read her, taking a glance away from her at his over-salted fries, pushing them towards her, “Fry gorgeous?” 

Dean watched as Ruby looked down at the salt coated fries, her face pinching in practiced disgust. _What a clever little hunter_ , Ruby thought using her long nails to pinch a short thin fry, smearing it in ketchup before popping into her mouth. Dean’s careful eye didn’t miss the wince Ruby tried to hide when the salt caked fry burned down the demon’s throat. Ruby looked down at the table knowing that Dean hadn’t missed the burn she felt as the extra salt caught in her throat. She looked back up at the irritated hunter, showing her black eyes to him snarling internally at being caught so soon. 

Ruby’s black eyes watched Dean, the look of disgust on her face unchanged as she spoke, “You're going to die from high blood pressure before anything else gets you.” She snarked sitting back in the chair letting her vessel’s brown eyes reclaim her face.

Dean lifted his left shoulder in a half of a shrug, his lips spread into a smug happy smile, “Yeah but at least a demon won’t get the drop on me while I eat. You an unknown deadly sin? Annoyance, maybe.”

Ruby crossed her arms as she leaned back in the metal chair, making no other sign of her rising frustration at being cornered into revealing herself so soon, “You got me big guy! But I’m not that old, I just got free thanks to you and tall, dark, and broody. But even as I ran from that endless tourture cycle I couldn’t help but notice who broke the lock.” She had to do this right; she had to bring out Dean's doubt.

Dean nodded, “Uh huh. So what you just dropped in to say thank you then? You're not welcome. We done here?”

Ruby rolled her eyes annoyed with how difficult the hunter was, “I just wanted to let you know that whatever that thing said he was. He can’t be. I’ve never seen anything or anyone like that and I’ve been around long enough to see just about everything. Not to mention what it did to Sam’s soul, his energy is twisted in it.” Ruby’s voice was concerned and questioning, watching Dean just as closely trying to gauge his belief of her words.

Dean stuffed the rest of his burger in his mouth, getting anxious to get out of a restaurant with a growing amount of humans in it. He didn’t want to have to fight in public, however his chewing stalled as she mentioned Sam’s soul. This was the second demon to be concerned with what Sam’s soul looked like. Yellow-eyes’ words still spinning around his head like a broken record, _...he’s all over your brother, right down to his soul._ Dean couldn’t help but wonder why they were so concerned about Sammy’s soul.

Ruby caught his pause, sneaking her way forward seeking an opening, “Whatever that almost pagan is, he’s wrapped tight around Sam’s soul like a choke hold. I mean what do you even know about him? How did he bring him back to begin, that kinda power doesn’t come cheap. A pagan even getting involved, I mean it doesn’t make any sense.”

Dean watched her, his face and body ridged with tension and the need to move, forcing himself to slowly finish his fries. She had a point, however he had a pretty solid idea on the why of Loki. Dean spoke around a mouthful of fries, choosing his words carefully, “Not much. I didn’t even know his name until a few weeks ago now. He said he was Loki, God of Mischief or something. I can’t get a read on him.” 

Ruby scoffed, jerking her chin at him uncrossing her arms and leaning forward with a mocking laugh, “Loki! No one trusts that fool, you can’t take anything he says seriously. I mean half of his own pantheon hates him. You should do your homework, hunter." Ruby huffed Loki would be easy for even a demon to discredit. "You can't believe anything that demi-god says.”

Dean puckered his lips, swishing them back and forth before speaking, “I don’t trust monsters.” His brown eyes turning to narrow and glare at the demon as he finished, shoving the last few fries into his mouth. “Now this was nice, but I feel like you got more of a point to make.” 

Ruby leaned back away from him again, raising her arms to the side in a shrug, lips cocked up in a lopsided grin, “Just trying to help man. I don’t trust shit I never saw before, that’s all. Sounds like the dude did something to your little brother, just thought you’d want to know since you can’t see it, _hunter_.” She couldn’t push him too hard, Ruby watched Dean unsure if he would snap at the bait.

Dean nodded jerkily at her before gesturing his head towards the door, “Message received. Unless you have any actual information on what is hanging off my brother, leave me alone. I don’t work with monsters. Period.” 

Ruby’s smug expression dropped at the clear dismissal, _Fucking stubborn Winchesters_. “Fine. Do your homework and I'll do mine. See you ‘round, Dean.” Ruby frowned, pushing away from the table to the door, that could have gone a lot better, Lilith would not be happy.

Dean nodded watching her slink away with a wave out the door picking up his trashfilled tray and dumping it roughly into the trashcan, “Fuckin’ demons.”

Dean grunted his way into the car starting it up and calling Sam, two demons saying someone isn’t trustworthy sounds like he should suck it up and trust the candy munching hybrid. “Yea Sam, what the fuck did you want to eat man? ...Yea I know, I shoulda waited just shut up and tell me before I bring you home a triple bacon cheeseburger.” Dean wasn’t going to chance ruining the peace between them, especially when the points kept stacking up in Loki’s favor. He hung up after getting Sam’s order, pulling the Impala around to find a diner to pick up Sam’s house salad and grilled chicken. 

His resolve crumbled with a heavy slump of his shoulders and a sigh, “Sam said you heard prayers. Does this shit count Loki?” 

Dean jumped, swerving as Loki popped into existence in the passenger’s seat, his feet up on the dash, "Hiya Deano. You’re lucky! I just finished getting yelled at by Odin, so I was free." 

Dean groaned pulling over to the side of the road, trying to control his breathing, “What the fuck! New rule, don’t do that shit when I’m driving. Jesus Christ my heart!” Dean screamed at him resting his head on the steering wheel. 

“Not my problem. You call, I come. It's your responsibility to make sure you don’t drive off a cliff because of your fragile human heart.” Loki laughed, his lips twisted into a toothy grin. 

An angry huff of air flew from Dean, grumbling as he shoved the smaller beings legs off of Baby, “Car Rule: no feet on Baby, jackass.” 

Loki raised his arms in surrender, “Right…Dean Winchester and the famed Impala, forgot my notes.” Loki let the human push his feet off of the dash watching with amusement as Dean rubbed his jacket sleeve over where Loki’s feet had been, rubbing out imaginary scuff marks. 

As Dean pulled back onto the road, he glanced back at Loki. Loki’s expression masked in a taunt grin as Dean spoke in a clipped stiff tone, "We need to talk."

Loki nodded looking to the front window making a motion with his hand for him to continue, “Yeah kinda figured, hot shot. Where we headed?”

Dean flipped on his turn signal before pulling the car into a diner parking lot, “Sam wants food. Thought we’d pick it up and then head back to the motel.” 

Loki’s expression changed at that, his head snapping to Dean, not expecting to be invited to join the two hunters. He assumed he would just weasel his way into Sam’s motel bed and never leave, “One more time for little fudge?”

Dean chuckled, turning off the car and getting out. He stood at the front of the Impala waiting for Loki to join him before walking up to the front door, “God, you’re endlessly weird aren’t you?” He waved off the waitress and sat at the bar, feeling Loki sit down next to them, both carefully sure to sit so they could still see the exits in the small area. 

Loki's lips twitched into a bright smile, his eyes lighting up at the tray of pie at the end of the counter, “Dad had nothing to do with it, my weirdness is learned from your species. Blame yourself.” 

Dean locked his jaw to stifle another chuckle, shaking his head and smiling when the waitress came to take their order. Taking his time to make sure he ordered Sam’s food correctly, Dean turned to see what had captured Loki’s interest at the end of the bar, “Sorry miss. Do you have any cherry pie left?” Dean asked the older woman who turned back to them and nodded, he smiled brighter, “Can I have a slice please, with whip cream and a coffee?” 

Loki nodded eagerly, “Make that two slices with whip cream, it looks delicious.”

The woman laughed smiling warmly at the two, “Well I would hope so. I made it a few hours ago. I’ll bring them out while you wait for the to-go order.”

It didn’t take the woman long to come back with two large slices topped with whip cream, with a side of ice cream. The waitress turned away with a wink at the free ice cream on the warmed pie. Dean and Loki were both overjoyed at the surprise treat from the kind woman, digging into their slices, letting out twin sounds of enjoyment at the fresh cherry and flakey homemade crust. 

Once both men were almost done with their slices Loki spoke up, “Not that I'm not digging the pie hangout Dean-o but I assume you have a lot on your mind.” 

Dean nodded playing with his pie with his fork for a moment, "A demon started poking around. She was **real** interested in you." Dean looked up at Loki watching him with his head tilted down. 

Loki's body and face didn't give anything away as he kept slowly eating, "What can I say I'm popular."

Dean nodded his lips twitching to the side, "She really didn't want us to work with you. Said that no one in the supernatural world trusts the God of Mischief and Chaos." 

Loki tilted his head at that, his eyes sharp, "Did it now?" he spoke, his voice seemed to be on a sharpened edge watching with a raised eyebrow as Dean continued to recount the encounter with a causal sarcastic tone.

"Oh yea, man. She was selling that shit so hard she probably won a company tee-shirt." Dean laughed off, shaking his head as he thought back at the interaction. “I saw her running away after you saved Sammy. Bitch has been followin’ us I think.” Dean continued around a mouth of pie and whipped cream. Loki's lips twitched at that, nodding slowly at Dean’s clear dismissal of the demon’s words. Some of the sharpness fading at the sound of Dean’s harsh distrust for the abomination. 

Dean smiled taking another mouthful of pie, "You know the whole thing got me thinking, if the demons are selling me on how problematic you are, plus the stories Sam’s been going on about how great you treat him. You're probably half decent."

Loki laughed outright at that, his sharp smirk fading into a teasing one, "Well I am problematic. And to be fair to the corrupted thing you spoke to, I have killed quite a few of them and banished more to hell over the past few thousand years. They're disgusting things." He huffed out, his instinctual hate for demons unshakable even after all the years spent away from the Host. Calming himself by taking another bite from his pie, Loki looked back up at Dean, "I have to ask though, did you tell her who I used to be?" 

Dean frowned, shaking his head, "Nah, Sam said nobody should know, that you’ve been in hiding. I'm not looking to out you if you're trying to help with this...goddamn apocalypse." Dean groaned as he finished not able to believe the words coming out of his mouth. “For what it's worth, it didn't seem like she knew what you were. Sounded more like she thought you were a pagan that altered himself and not an...archangel that altered into a half god.”

Loki nodded the teasing lines of his face melting into a smile, “Thanks Dean-a-roo. I have no problem with them knowing, but it's more fun to surprise them. Especially Lilith.” At Dean’s questioning eyebrow, Loki elaborated with a wave of his hand, “Queen Bitch of Hell. I’m sure that thing that came up to you knows her.”

Dean frowned, putting his fork down on his empty plate, sipping on his coffee. Thinking back to his encounters with Ruby nodding in agreement, Dean shook a pointed finger at Loki, “She only came up to me after I caught her running scared after you fried those jackasses back in Lincoln. I bet she works for her, I didn’t get the feeling she was the one pulling the strings. She said she’d be checking back in, after digging up dirt on you.”

Loki huffed resting his elbow on the bar counter and his head in his hand, turned fully to Dean in his stool, “Welp, it’s not around right now. My skin would be crawling…” Loki’s eyes shifted thinking about how to use the servant to gain access to Lilith. Ending the demon queen before any seals could break would solve a lot of problems. “I wonder how her reign is going. She has to be topside now, hard to rule when you're not around.” His mind shifted to the Host, briefly wondering how Micheal and Raphael were handling ruling without their Father.

Dean agreed the queen would have to have come topside, “Ruby said she escaped through the gates, Lilith probably did too if a younger demon managed to push her way through. Lilith is like the first demon right?”

“Look at Dean with the big brain! Yup, she was what damned Lucifer to the cage. She hasn’t been up here since then, she probably jumped at the chance to be free again.” Loki smiled as the waitress came back with two bags and the check for them. He hummed grabbing the check before Dean could, “Keep your stolen money. I’m old and celestial, I have funds.”

Dean huffed out a laugh, never one to turn down free, standing and letting Loki pick up the check and Sam’s bag of food, “Fine but you’re Sam’s sugar daddy, just to be clear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you again for reading and being so patient! Comments really do make my day. For updates about this and other stories and general fandom-ness find me on Tumblr and Twitter @Leatafanfiction. Stay safe yall.


	11. Family Ties Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean attempts to bond with Loki for the sake of his brother, struggling to adjust to having Loki with them as they pick up a case. Throughout the journey the boys learn more about Loki's past and family as well as learning more about their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being so long that I actually thought it would be better to split it. I hope you like part one, part two should be up in a few weeks since I'm only adding a bit it flow a bit better. Just a reminder I did add a bit to the end of the last chapter so be sure to read the last few scenes. The changes start at Dean and Ruby's fast food stop interaction.

Sam looked up from his laptop at the sound of the Impala pulling up to the motel room. “About time. I’m starving.” Sam called from his spot on his bed not looking up at the sound of the door opening, having heard the tell tale roar of the Impala pulling up to the motel. 

“Good things come to those who wait, Samwise.” Loki called, a hand waving a bag of food in front of Sam’s face. 

Sam jerked away from the bag of food, raising his wide eyes to Loki. Sam felt his chest lighten at the unexpected sight of his partner. Sam's attention quickly shifted, pushing the notebook of possible cases and his laptop away, focusing on his lover and his dinner. 

Taking the bag from the outstretched hand, Sam smiled up at him. “Lo I didn't expect you back so soon.” His hazel eyes swung to Dean at the sound of the flimsy door shutting. “Wait, did you come with Dean?”

Dean rolled his eyes grabbing the remote off of Sam’s bed and throwing himself down on the other bed. He didn't want to make it a big deal, he wasn't convinced he could trust Loki, but he sure as hell would rather have the supernatural powerhouse on their side. Loki had proven enough that he would look out for Sam, that he was honest in his want to help. After sharing dessert and a ride, Dean and Loki talked about the best way to use Ruby to find Lilith. By the time they had arrived at the rundown motel, Dean was sure he could trust Loki at least that much.

Loki's smile stretched into a smirk nodding as he cleared a spot for himself next to Sam on his bed, “What? Don’t be so shocked Samshine! Deano and I are bros now. We bonded over our mutual hatred for demons and love for you and pie." Loki teased, plopping down next to his boyfriend, leaning in and kissing him softly. Sam hummed at the sweet greeting, laughing at the grumble and eye roll Dean gave from the other bed in the shared room. Loki chuckled, "He even gave me a very intimidating shovel talk. It was fun.” Loki finished, grabbing Sam’s notepad casually browsing over the list Sam had made. His honey eyes pausing for a moment on one Sam had listed in Cicero, Indiana.

Sam blinked looking between the two, unsure if he could take Loki’s endless jokes seriously. “Really?” Suspicion evident in his pitched voice as he looked at Dean for confirmation as he started unpacking his bagged dinner.

Dean gave a half shrug as an explanation, not looking away from the small television. “There was another demon --girl this time. She was definitely trying to play me. That's the second one that told me to steer clear of Loki. It just doesn't make sense. My gut tells me that, short stack here is a better choice than that demon bitch.” Dean said brushing off the change, continuing to flip through channels. 

Loki turned his head away from the list and looked at Dean raising an accusing eyebrow. "Glad to know I'm better than a demon, Deanie Weenie. Where’s the love?" Loki drawled in a tired tone, rolling his eyes back to Sam before he continued. “You two have had that thing tailing you for a while now. Dean and I both saw it in the house with the Sins. I thought it would have run off scared after I showed up and boiled them, but it seems it’s determined to play with you two. We’re betting she’s working for the Queen Bee, Lilith. She’s probably wanting to get Dean’s deal back on track and report back." 

Dean nodded along as Loki gave Sam the run down of the plan. "She's not working alone. When she slinks her way back, I'll scope her out and play spy." Dean finished, happy with the plan Loki and himself had made up in the car ride back. 

Sam nodded agreeing that it was the best option as long as Dean could pull one over on the demon. If Dean was able to gain information or access to Lilith, it would end Hell's efforts in the apocalypse if they could take out the Queen. Dean’s face broke out into a grin stopping his channel surfing when he found reruns of ‘Dr. Sexy’. Dean looked over at the pair, waving the remote at Loki. 

“So you're like, as old as time right? And you've lived through thousands of years of human history.” Dean asked furrowing his brows, watching Loki with a twinkling eye.

Loki nodded in answer, raising an eyebrow, “Pretty much, yeah.”

“Then tell me you appreciate this show! Sammy is young and ignorant to simple pleasures.” Dean said having a feeling the being would.

Loki’s eyes widened turning to his boyfriend in shock. “Sam-a-lot, how could you?! Sammoose, this show is the best guilty pleasure, of course I like it. What more do you need? He's a doctor and he's _sexy_. Those _boots_.” Loki turned back to the screen with a wiggle of his eyebrows, snapping himself up a bowl of popcorn and shoving lightly against Sam’s shoulder. 

Dean grinned laughing, “Who doesn’t love cowboy boots!” He argued, sitting up more on the bed he had chosen, kicking off his shoes and turning the volume up as he got more comfortable. 

Sam instinctively groaned with a heavy roll of his eyes at the typical older brother teasing. Dean looked back to the other bed at the sound of the snap, his brows lifting and pointing an excited finger at Loki’s popcorn.

“Dude, cheddar cheese popcorn!” Dean enamored by the idea of instant snacks. 

Loki’s eyes widened, “Genius!” Loki cried grinning, his eyes lighting at the idea, quickly snapping his fingers and conjuring Dean a bowl and switching out his own garlic butter popcorn for cheddar. 

Dean hummed, “Sweet. I could get used to this part of our team up.” Beaming down at his lap when a bowl appeared there, Dean grinned toothily, shoving a handful into his mouth. 

Sam looked between the two in shock, happy shock but shock nonetheless. His supernatural boyfriend and overprotective hunter brother were getting along like old friends. Not only had the odd pair come up with a way to work together against the apocalypse but they were also bonding like he always wanted his brother to bond with his previous partners. It was amazing, it's what he wanted most with his relationship with Loki, especially after living in the Djinn's wish world. A complete life with his family and a partner that Sam could share every part of himself with. Sam watched the two talk about their favorite characters as he kept eating with Loki pressed close to his side. 

Dean and Loki went back and forth throughout Sam's meal about plot points, random show facts and stupid choices characters had made. Sam shouldn’t be so surprised that they could get along so well, they were similar when he thought about it. They had the same tastes in food, the same sense of humor and clearly the same taste in crappy television. Sam chuckled at the realization. Why Dean had gotten along so well with Loki in the Djinn world made sense now, Sam thought as he leaned more on Loki’s shoulder at the memory. Simply enjoying the sounds of Dean laughing at Loki’s jokes and Loki returning the favor. Loki continued to summon more snacks and drinks throughout the marathon and, after complaining about the hunter's low standards, snapped up an oversized flat screen in place of the old motel television. The sudden upgrade caused Dean’s easy smile to grow. 

“Can I just say you have the best use of supernatural powers I’ve ever seen.” Dean hummed in approval looking over the clear widescreen picture. 

Dean couldn't help but think Loki might just be trying to win him over, but with Sam’s dismissal of the abundant use of powers Dean figured it was natural for Loki. Natural for Loki to get what he wants as he thinks of it, to just make something out of nothing just because he wanted it. That thought made Dean think about why the hybrid that could have anything, would stick around in their shitty motel room for any other reason than to be with Sam. It made the older hunter pause, eyes turning to look at the cuddling couple.

Sam had already finished eating, thrown the empty container away and with an awkward glance at Dean took the spot he was used to when it was just himself and Loki. Loki had instantly smiled, uncaring if Dean was uncomfortable, looking forward to enjoying being with Sam without thinking about what was looming over the young human’s future. 

Loki planned to take full advantage of spending time with Sam, feeling Sam's soul warm when Loki shifted his position to accommodate the larger man. Loki had sat up against the cheap headboard, wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulders and pulled him close before helping Sam set up his notebook and laptop on Loki’s lap. The two tangled further when Sam laid his long leg over parts of Loki’s shorter legs, the hybrid had taken the weight without any sign of effort. 

Sam snorted looking up from his notebook tangled around Loki on the shared bed. “Don’t encourage him, he uses them for everything. I think it's the greatest _misuse_ of powers.” 

Loki rolled his eyes shushing him, “You don’t appreciate the finer things in life Samwich. Dean-o, your brother constantly under appreciates my glorious ideas and creations. You’re the older brother. You are responsible for educating him.” Loki mockingly complained to Dean.

Dean let out an easy laugh at Loki’s dramatics, reaching into the endless candy bag between the double beds. “Eat the candy, Sammy.” Dean grinned, throwing a Jolly Rancher at Sam effectively hitting his brother directly on his forehead. 

Sam glared at the two shaking his head, “Jerks.” He grumbled unable to keep the laughter out of his tone as he unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth. 

“Bitch.” Dean chuckled, trying to remember the last time the two had relaxed like this. 

Dean sighed leaning over to reach in the large candy bag once more picking a Snickers for himself from the bag. Loki chuckled at the easy teasing atmosphere, his fingers toyed with the edge of Sam’s flannel shirt.

“Finish your boring hunter work, Doe Eyes.” Loki teased.

Sam laughed at the new nickname shaking his head with a roll of his eyes, sucking on the candy as he clicked through the rest of a news forum. Dean looked back at the cuddling couple, trying to get used to the comfortable way the two sat together. Besides the fact that Loki wasn’t human and had some freaky bond with Sam’s soul, it had been a while since Sam had been with anyone, especially in front of his brother. Dean had only met Jess once and before that Sam had only had one or two serious high school relationships. Dean really hadn’t seen ‘Sam the Boyfriend' since they were both jumping around high schools on the road growing up. 

“You find something?” Dean asked, jerking his head at Sam’s open laptop and the rows of notes Sam had been working on.

Sam gave a half shrug looking up from the website over at Dean as his brother turned down the television, the marathon over. “Yeah maybe. It's just this accident, I think it's something.” Sam said as his brows knitted together looking over his notepad. 

“Freaky accident?” Dean asked, turning on to his side facing the two, propping his head on his fist. 

Loki didn’t look away from the screen watching the opening of the next show. He frowned for a moment, unsure of his part in a purely human hunter situation. Loki glanced down at Sam’s notes, his right arm still wrapped around Sam. 

Loki's lips twitched, reading over Sam’s handwriting tilting his head before shifting slightly to hold Sam closer and look back at the television. “It's a case.” 

Sam blinked looking up at Loki surprised at him offering information. Sam's lips breaking into a broad dimple inducing smile, happy that Loki was interested in the brothers’ hunting. Dean raised an eyebrow at the confidence in the hybrid’s tone. He nodded stiffly trying to brush off the reminder of who and what had barged into their lives.

“Where is it then?” Dean asked, his tone gruff. 

“Cicero, Indiana.” Sam read off his notes on top of Loki’s lap, the half god munching away on a chocolate bar, his head slowly tilting to the right as he watched the dance competition on the upgraded television. 

Dean’s face scrunched up at the name, trying to remember why the town sounded so familiar. Dean’s jaw unhinging slightly as a lust filled weekend flooded his mind, _Lisa_. Dean looked back at Sam, the haze of the memory clearing leaving nothing but excitement. “Ya don't say.”

Sam nodded, raising an eyebrow at him, “Yeah, why been there?”

Dean hummed thinking of the yoga instructor, “I blew through there a long time ago.” 

Sam leveled him with an unamused look, knowing his brother. Sam’s reaction to Dean’s clear sexual reminiscing made Loki laugh under him.

“Ooh I sense a sexy story.” Loki laughed out his eyes dancing with mischief as Sam slapped at his stomach. 

Dean broke out in a toothy grin relaxing more on the bed thinking more about the memories of black hair and smooth skin. “A very sexy story. Yoga instructor, the whole weekend man.” Dean answered looking across the room at Loki with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

Loki laughed, answering Dean’s eyebrow wiggle with one of his own. 

Sam’s nose wrinkled, his lip curled in disgust at Dean's longing lustful look and Loki’s encouragement. “Ew Loki, that’s disgusting. He’s still my brother.” 

Dean’s face pulled down into a frown, “Hey! It's not disgusting, Lisa was amazing and hot.” Sam rolled his eyes as Dean turned off the side light and curled up in his bed, getting under the covers. The small motel room was dark, only lit by the glow of the television. “We’ll head out in the morning. It's a long drive.” 

Dean let out a happy yawn thinking about his weekend with Lisa, turning over to face the other wall. Dean’s happy thoughts derailed as he suddenly realized he was sharing a room with his brother and his lover. His eyes snapped open sitting up on his forearms and glaring across at them through the darkness. “If I hear one moan, one gasp. I’m shooting.” Dean glared at them, lifting his pillow to show his standard gun, not turning back over until both Loki and Sam nodded. 

Loki couldn’t hold back the chortled laughter that escaped his lips, Dean raised his gun in warning to the prankster. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, unphased by the waving loaded gun. Sam was overjoyed that the two most important people left in his life seemed to be getting along. Dean was more than just his brother. Dean had raised him and Dean’s approval and acceptance always meant more to Sam than John’s ever had. Sam always expected more from his caring and overprotective older brother. Being able to enjoy his dinner and plan a hunt with both of them, showed Sam that Dean was trying and it meant the world to Sam. Sam put his laptop and notes away and pulled the covers over both of them. Sam smiled, turning back to wrap his arm around Loki’s waist, resting his head back on Loki’s chest once more. Sam’s body relaxing at the humming of power he could feel through Loki’s chest. Loki let out an easy breath, feeling Sam’s soul relax with his mutated grace, wrapping a strong arm around Sam and pulling him tighter against him. Sam pulled a devilish grin looking up at Loki, moving his hand to point at Dean and then at Loki, asking Loki silently to soundproof them. 

“You read my mind, cutie-pie.” Loki cooed pulling Sam up so he was leaning over him. 

Sam laughed, leaning his head down as he braced his forearms on the bed on either side of Loki’s head, “I don’t think Dean really understands how you misuse your powers.” The toothy grin spreading across his lips, remembering the feeling of Loki’s grace inside of him, leaning down and capturing Loki’s lips in a heated kiss. 

Loki hummed into the kiss, tangling a hand through Sam’s long locks as the other drifted naturally up the curve of Sam’s long back. Sam pressed to the kiss, deepening it as he turned his hips, pressing them against Loki’s side. Loki’s tongue licked out of his mouth seeking Sam’s, missing the way he tasted, the way he felt. Loki’s twisted grace rising to meet the soul, begging for him. Sam groaned parting his lips instantly for the invading tongue, rolling his hips against Loki. Sam’s fingers tangling more with Loki’s hair moaning as Loki twisted his tongue with Sam’s, tasting him fully. Loki’s hand left Sam’s hair, rolling down Sam’s back, joining his other hand and wrapping around Sam’s front, pulling at his shirt. 

Loki pulled back from the kiss smirking up at the panting flushed Sam. “I missed you my giant.”

Sam smiled at the doting nickname, leaning back to sit up pulling his own shirt and undershirt off, “I missed you too. Thanks for understanding with, you know, Dean.”

Loki hummed glancing at the sleeping Winchester before looking back at a shirtless Sam. “I get it, I’m a big brother and a father. It's a change.” 

Loki purred taking in the view of a half naked Sam, sitting up to pull off his own jacket and shirt, wanting to take his time with Sam tonight. Loki hadn’t thought Dean would really warm up to him, he really had to thank the meddling demons for speeding up the process. Loki wasn’t going to be ungrateful for the early opportunity to share a bed with Sam and stay to see him wake. This time he wouldn’t have to flee like a dirty secret come morning. 

Loki's fingers reached out pulling Sam closer, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and capturing his lips once more. Sam groaned at the force and passion in the short kiss, bracing one arm over Loki’s shoulder bending to kiss him more fully. Loki’s hands slid down Sam’s chest, his fingers finding the scars he had come to know so well. Loki’s tainted grace filled his fingertips as they danced over Sam’s muscle, making them twitch with each pass. Sam moaned against Loki’s lips arching into Loki’s every tingling touch. Sam’s right hand moving to map out Loki’s vessel taking the time to appreciate how much work went into making the shapeshifting vessel, adoring the shape Loki had chosen as his own. 

As Sam’s hands found and teased Loki’s nipples, Loki broke the near desperate kiss with a moan arching towards the long teasing fingers. Sam smirked down at Loki tugging on the captured buds, a shiver rolling down his spine as Loki’s fingers found a new sensitive scar on Sam’s spine. Loki’s fingers sent a shock of pleasure and grace straight through Sam, causing him to buck his hips against Loki. Neither letting up in their teasing touches, lips finding each other once more for a tongue filled exchange. Sam grinding his hips on Loki’s leg as his fingers rubbed and teased Loki’s hard nipples, letting the half god feel how hard he was beneath his tight jeans.

Loki shuddered, licking Sam’s lips arching into Sam’s continued tugs on his nipples. His own cock straining beneath his jeans, throbbing with every tug. “Fuck Sam, want you to take me with that big cock tonight.” Loki’s voice was raw and demanding as he spoke. 

Sam groaned at Loki’s words, grinding his hips harder down on him, feeling a spark of grace reengiting within him from the scar Loki’s fingers were still stroking. The human letting out a low groan at the raw energy seeping into him. Loki moaned at the feeling of his grace sinking into Sam's welcoming soul combined with Sam’s rutting hips. Sam’s eyes rolled closed for a moment, loving the feeling of unfiltered Loki coursing through him. Sam nodded, his eyes blown and dazed when he opened them to look down at Loki. 

Sam kissed him once more sucking and biting at Loki’s bottom lip, desperate, Sam’s hands made quick work of Loki’s jeans and boxers. Loki groaned, lifting his hips to help Sam get rid of the rest of his clothes spreading his legs for Sam. Sam’s face was tinted with heat, his pupils blown at the dimly lit sight of his lover’s naked body spread out over the motel sheets. Sam’s hand was unable to resist reaching down and gripping Loki’s thick cock, stroking him slowly. 

Loki bucked to his hand, shuddering under the tight hold spreading his legs more, shoving a bottle into Sam’s hand, “Come on tiger.” He purred his brown eyes starting to glow an unnatural green in the dark room. 

Sam nodded taking in all of Loki’s soft curved edges pulling his own jeans off before settling once more between Loki’s legs. His fingers massaged the older beings thighs pulling soft sounds from him with each teasing touch. Sam’s fingers going closer to his entrance massaging and spreading Loki’s cheeks, moaning at the sight of the tight rim of muscle. Sam shifted one of Loki’s legs over his shoulder, spreading Loki’s firm cheeks apart.

“You really are amazing, Loki.” Sam’s voice was low and spoken against the soft skin of Loki’s hooked knee.

Loki smirked rolling his hips to Sam’s touch licking over his own lips at Sam’s adoring words, his eyes glowing a bit brighter. Sam watched Loki’s twitching hole as he spread lube over his fingers pressing his thumb against Loki’s tight rim, massaging the muscle with it. Loki groaned at the feeling, his green eyes roaming to look down at him. Loki’s fingers gripped the edge of the pillow under his head, rolling his hips as Sam rubbed the pad of his finger over the tight ring of muscle teasing it open. 

“Mm not as amazing as that feels, Sammykins.” Loki's words coming out as a teasing moan.

Sam smirked against Loki’s skin leaving distracting teasing kisses on his knee, pushing his wet finger slowly into him. Loki let out a soft breath at the feeling, relaxing under Sam’s easy touch as Sam slowly worked his long finger deeper. Sam watched Loki fascinated by him, watching the curve of his back and the glow of his eyes as Loki started moving down on the gliding finger. Sam licked over the back of Loki’s knee, pushing a second finger into Loki’s relaxing hole, spreading them slowly inside of him. Sam moaned with Loki as he felt his lover’s muscle clench tightly around the new digit. Loki moaned at the stretch and burn of it, unable to contain a whining plea for more. Loki felt his mutated grace push harder into Sam, wanting more of the power Sam's soul willingly offered. Sam unknowingly offering more of himself to Loki, flooding their bond with the open near forceful offer. 

“Sam fuck, don’t stop.” Loki whined at the lust filling their connection, knowing the human couldn’t control his soul’s lustful call to care and feed the hungry pagan energy with all it could. 

“Let me take care of you for once Lo.” Sam hummed his lips locked in a lopsided grin, moving his fingers faster into him. Sam could feel Loki flood into him with want and need and felt his own flicker of power answer, groaning under the tingling feeling. 

Sam smirked as Loki arched bucking to the fingers working him open, Loki’s hard neglected cock dripping with pre-cum. Sam's hazel eyes roaming over the near desperate man beneath him, nipping at the hybrid’s knee. Sam watched as Loki's eyes burned brighter filling with converted energy. Sam moved faster into his hole as he felt Loki’s walls loosen around his fingers finally adding a third on his next slow push in. Loki arched feeling his pagan powers wrap tighter around the soul that was bathing it in power and passion, submitting to the bright soul easily. Loki shuddered at the dual feelings of Sam’s warm soul and Sam’s long pounding fingers inside of him, bucking and grinding his hips into the burn of the new stretch. 

Loki groaned, digging his fingers into the pillow, his cock bouncing and leaking against his stomach, needing more; a soft whine leaking past Loki’s lips. Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of Loki, squeezing his own aching cock as he looked over the leaking tip bouncing with Loki’s hips against the half god’s stomach. Sam couldn’t resist bending Loki’s knee with him as he bent down sucking Loki’s head into his mouth. Collecting and licking Loki’s pre-cum, groaning at the taste as he licked the throbbing cock clean. Loki bucked gasping out Sam’s name as the warm lips locked around his cockhead and worked their way down his shaft. Sam’s wet tongue licking his spurting tip clean before taking him into his throat. Sam’s fingers never stopped working him open, spreading and thrusting into him, even as Sam’s tongue swirled and licked every drop of precum from Loki’s cock. 

“Fuck. Now, Sam, before I make you.” Loki’s breathy voice echoed with raw power, his eyes glowing bright green illuminating the soft lines of his face and chest in the dimly lit room. Loki’s hips bucking between the feeling of Sam’s warm mouth and the thrusting long fingers. 

Sam groaned looking up at him the glow of Loki’s eyes giving the pleasure filled lines of Loki’s face an alluring green hue. Sam was left speechless at the sight and the sound of his lover’s voice, licking his lips as he pulled back from Loki’s cock. Loki’s glowing eyes met Sam’s, watching as Sam pulled slowly off of his cock. Sam groaned, unable to look away feeling the half god’s power grow, pleasure rocketing through Sam. 

Sam nodded mindlessly, pulling his fingers from Loki’s prepped entrance, quickly adding more lube to his hand. Loki groaned at the loss of Sam’s fingers, his glowing eyes never leaving Sam’s wide pleasure blown ones, captivated by the sight of Sam jerking himself between Loki’s spread legs. Sam groaned not breaking away from Loki’s entrancing eyes, squeezing and stroking his cock, coating the long shaft with lube. Loki’s lips parted, his eyes rolling away, feeling Sam’s thick head push against his rim, his head rolling back on the pillow when Sam thrusted past the tight ring. 

Sam moaned leaning over him, his right hand still holding Loki’s knee as he kept pushing deeper into him. Loki groaned relaxing under the filling feeling of Sam’s thick cock, letting out a soft grunt when Sam bottomed out inside of him. Sam let out a curse at Loki’s tightness, his soul pulling Loki’s grace closer, Sam feeling it swirling inside of him and around his cock through Loki’s clenching twitching muscle. 

Both men groaned lowly, needing the moment to get used to the overwhelming closeness of the hungry bond and the feeling of the other. Loki shuddered, licking his lips, hooking his free leg around Sam’s waist pulling him deeper with a soft hiss, Sam filling him completely. Sam watched the glowing eyes, able to see them even through Loki’s fluttering eyelids, unable to hold back any longer at the otherworldly sight, the glowing pleasure filled sight that was purely because of and for Sam. Sam leaned back holding Loki’s leg over his shoulder, wrapping his left hand around Loki’s hip and setting a deep hard pace. Loki let out a deep groan, rolling his hips and grinding down on Sam’s cock, matching each thrust Sam made. Loki’s head rolled to the side looking up to watch Sam as he drilled into him, arching higher off the bed when Sam started going faster. The human’s hands clenching tighter into his hips as Sam snapped his hips against the split cheeks, bottoming out on each thrust.

“Good, so good. More Sam, not human… not gonna break." Loki moaned out his powers flaring. 

Sam’s soul lit up at the praise and invitation. Sam’s grip getting tighter, moving his right hand to grab and shift Loki’s hips. Digging his fingers into Loki, Sam changed his angle finding Loki’s prostate with ease, smirking when Loki arched and moaned louder. 

“Yes, there Sam right there! Don’t stop, harder...Fuck just like that fuck me with your giant cock.” Loki’s mouth unable to stop the babbled string of obscene encouragement. 

Loki’s guttural moans and lewd praise, pushing Sam’s hips to drive harder and faster into Loki’s twitching clenching hole. Sam grunted out a moan as Loki’s power flared inside and around them with each thrust into his prostate. Sam’s soul beamed overcoming the hungry green energy, unknowingly feeding more of his pleasure and power into their bond wrapping around the twisted grace. Sam breathed heavily over Loki, loving the praise and dirty mouth, craving Loki’s every reaction. Sam’s fingers holding tight to the bucking grinding hips of the god, slamming harder into Loki, chasing his quickly approaching orgasm. Sam’s hips drilled into him faster and harder, his hand wrapping around Loki’s leaking cock as it bounced between them.

“You look so good like this Loki. You look perfect dripping on my cock, in my bed.” Sam grunted out pounding into Loki.

Loki groaned at Sam’s grunted words, bucking to Sam’s hand, his own ripping at the pillow and the sheets under them, his orgasm rushing through him making him arch and cry out. Loki shuddered as Sam continued to pound into his clenched hole, drilling into his prostate and milking Loki dry as he came over Sam’s hand. Sam moaned, loving watching Loki come on his cock. Sam’s hips didn’t stop moving, taking in the sight of Loki’s pleasure letting it drive him over the edge; watching Loki’s haze filled glowing green eyes, the hard curved line of Loki’s arching back with shredded sheets and pillows surrounding him, the sound of his name moaned in Loki’s echoing voice. It was more than enough for Sam to come, his orgasm whiting out his vision as he thrusted blindly into Loki, spilling deep into him. 

Sam groaned into the sheets, panting trying to keep himself up from collapsing on top of Loki, still buried deep inside of him. Loki groaned, his fingers unclenching stiffly from the fabric, a satisfied grin claiming his face. Loki’s pagan infused grace humming happily inside of him as it pulled some of itself from Sam’s soul, even as the soul tried to keep more parts of him inside of their bond. 

“Mmm I should have let you do that sooner.” Loki's voice a low purr as his fingers lazily played with Sam's hair.

Sam chuckled softly, nodding lazily, feeling himself soften inside of him and slide from Loki's welcoming wet hole, making both men wince and groan at the loss. 

“Well we can do it whenever we want now. Since you’ll be here in the morning.” Sam’s voice was happy and warm as he curled up beside his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around Loki’s middle once more, resting his head on the already mended pillows and bedding. 

Loki’s smile couldn’t be wiped from his face, turning his head to look at Sam pulling him closer to him. "Maybe I'll wake you up with a nice surprise, before Big Brother Dean wakes up.” He confirmed with a wiggle of his eyebrows, knowing Sam was still worried he wouldn’t be there when he woke, feeling his soul quake with it. 

Sam smiled, kissing Loki slowly, stroking his fingers over Loki’s cheek. “We’ll give him more than a moan to wake up to.” 

Loki laughed, cleaning them both with a thought and adding loose fitting pyjama pants to both of them for the safety of Dean’s eyes, not wanting to push the older Winchester too far. The couple relaxed, tangled together as Sam started to drift off against Loki, secure in the fact that he would be there in the morning. 

Loki hummed watching Sam sleep throughout the night. The half god chuckling each time Sam shifted around in their shared bed, each time Sam moved the human subconsciously made sure that part of his long body was still touching Loki. Loki stayed in the bed all night, spending his time flipping through the late night channels before getting bored and adding a wider selection. 

It was early when Sam started to wake still curled up to Loki. Loki shifted on the bed, smirking down at the young hunter, propping himself up on his elbow. Sam’s long brown locks lay haloed around his head, one long arm and leg still wrapped tightly around Loki’s leg and side. Loki hummed moving to curl up more with Sam, kissing his cheek softly before turning back to the television. 

Sam woke slowly over the course of the next fifteen mintinues, his fingers clenching around the warm soft body next to him. A warm sleepy smile spreading over his lips before even opening his eyes, knowing the hybrid was still there. Sam could feel the humming of grace rising to meet his fingers. Sam had still worried last night as he fell asleep, that Loki wouldn’t be there in the morning. That Loki would be gone, like every other time vanishing in the night, like a dream facing the morning light. Even with the knowledge that this time would be different, that Loki would be there in the morning, waking to the familiar hum of power beside him filled Sam’s waking mind with happiness. Sam let out a soft hum, his eyes still closed pulling Loki closer with his long arm and leg. Sam laughed as Loki huffed at being pulled on like a child’s stuffed animal. 

“Good Morning to you too Mr. Grabby.” Loki huffed against Sam’s chest, reaching out to comb his fingers through Sam’s sleep tossed hair. Unable to resist the curving tug of his lips, Loki’s smile tender and warm as Sam leaned to the gentle petting. 

Loki sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbow and fist once more, looking down at Sam’s sleep riddled face. Basking in the sight of an early morning sleepy dimple cheeked Sam Winchester. 

Sam hummed, feeling his boyfriend’s eyes on him, cracking one eye open to look up at him happy to be greeted with the lazy smile he rarely saw and loved so much. Loki’s eyes warm and soothing like molten honey as he looked over Sam’s relaxed face. Sam raised an eyebrow at a strange realization. 

“You don’t sleep do you?” When Loki shook his head in answer, Sam’s mouth fell open, “Did you just sit there all night?”

Loki shrugged at that motioning to the low volume television. “I had plenty to watch, including you.” Loki frowned, his hand pausing in Sam’s long locks, feeling a ripple of worry from Sam. 

“So you just stayed here for me?” Sam asked, wondering if maybe Loki didn’t want to waste his nights laying beside a sleeping Sam. Especially when the half god could be doing literally anything and everything else. 

“Yes, Sam. I stayed here for you. I wanted to stay with you, I always have. Did you think I liked running out on you? I always wanted to stay. It was great to lay with you, kiddo and be here when you woke up, don’t worry. No place I’d rather be, Sam.” Loki’s voice was soft as he leaned down kissing Sam’s lips softly leaning into it after a moment. 

Sam hummed into the tender press of lips tightening his arm around Loki’s waist. The reassuring pulse of grace within his soul calmed Sam’s worries just as much as Loki’s words, returning the kiss easily. Loki’s hand moving to comb through his tangled locks pressing closer to him deepening the lazy kiss. Sam smiled into it, pulling Loki until he was more on top of him, relaxing into the easy morning wake up. 

“Thank you for staying Lo.” Sam said breathlessly against Loki’s lips when the half god pulled back with gleaming eyes. 

“No thanks needed, seeing your bedhead is a reward all in itself Sam-a-lamb.” Loki purred leaning down once more to kiss him. 

“Ugh, I am not waking up to this every morning.” The gruff sleep dazed, voice of Dean called from the bed across from them. “Break it up or I’m gonna start shooting.”

Sam rolled his eyes as Loki laughed grinning over at Dean, unmoving from his spot on Sam’s hips. “Good Morning to you too, Deannie Winnie.”

Dean groaned, rubbing his face, shaking his head. “No. Nope. Coffee. Get off Sammy and make coffee appear. ” Dean grumbled out, turning away from them in his own bed and pulling the covers tighter around him, refusing to deal with them. 

Loki laughed harder on top of Sam leaning down to kiss him one last time. Sam chuckled into it squeezing his ass under the covers before slapping it softly and scooting Loki off of his lap.

“Oooh grumpy Dean Winchester, _scary_.” Loki said half laughing and half serious. “Breakfast requests oh great and mighty Deano?”

Dean grunted, violently turning over in his sheets, facing and glaring at the grinning hybrid. “Bacon, egg and cheese sandwich and coffee. So much coffee.” Placing his order, finally committing to being awake at the promise of food. Shuffling himself to the shared bathroom and slamming the door closed behind him. It was too early to be reminded of their new tag along.

Sam chuckled at his brother’s grumpy morning behavior, sitting up and rubbing his hands over his eyes with a sleepy yawn. 

Loki looked at his partner raising an eyebrow jerking his thumb at the closed bathroom door. “He always that sunny in the morning?”

Sam nodded, smiling at him as he combed through his long hair. “Yeah, pretty much. Especially when he wakes up to someone’s tongue down my throat.”

“How else am I supposed to say good morning for the first time?” Loki whined, kissing Sam and slipping his tongue past his lips causing Sam to groan at the quickly deepening kiss. 

Sam groaned against Loki’s lips, pulling back for air. “It was the best way I’ve woken up in a long time, Loki.” 

"I aim to please." Loki chuckled, snapping his fingers and creating a hot breakfast spread over the small kitchen table in the motel room. “Well next time, we’ll get two rooms and I’ll give you an even better good morning, Mr. Winchester.”

Sam smirked, going back to rolling his fingers through his hair, trying to untangle it. His face brightened more at the sight of fresh fruit and waffles knowing Loki had picked it for him. He looked to the bathroom, hearing the shower turning off. 

“Can you misuse your powers more and ugh..shower me?” Sam’s voice pitching at the odd request and Loki’s teasing eyebrow raise. “I hate using the bathroom after Dean.” Sam explained, face scrunching up at the state his brother often left the bathroom. 

“For you, always. I do prefer a clean moose.” Loki hummed, snapping his fingers and rolling his eyes over the still shirtless man. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at the feeling of freshness that swept over him tilting his head at the odd sensation. "Okay we’re rarely doing that.” Sam said in a stiff tone, standing and stretching beside the bed with a long moaning yawn. Grabbing one of his bags, Sam started moving around to search for clean clothes. 

Loki sat back watching Sam bend and pull off his pyjama pants with vapid interest, his honey eyes dancing over Sam’s toned muscles. His grace still humming, content after getting not only a power boost from Sam’s willing soul but spending the night so close to him. Sam blinked, pulling on a clean pair of boxers, looking over his shoulder at Loki with a smirk. Turning back around with a cheeky smile, Sam bent a bit more than necessary when he grabbed his jeans, feeling Loki’s eyes trained on his body.

Loki’s eyes seemed to dance with mischief. “Mm should I expect that little show every morning now Sammich?” Loki flirted from his spot on their shared bed just as Dean came out of the bathroom, already fully dressed and beelining it for the table, following the smell of caffeine. 

Dean hummed taking a deep sip. “Damn that’s good.” He groaned slumping into the chair in front of his plate. “Thanks, short stack.” He grunted out, tipping his cup to the still distracted man. 

Loki waved a hand at Dean, finally pulling himself from the bed to join Dean when Sam had pulled a shirt over his rippling muscles, snapping himself fresh clothes once he was seated next to an eating Dean. Sam nodded his own thanks when he joined them, starting to eat as Loki dug into his own chocolate waffles. It didn't take the three long to finish eating, pack up Baby and hit the road. The three heading out on the long drive north. The brothers in the front and Loki, careful of his shoes, lounging across the backseat of the Impala. 

"I'm watching those feet, shorty!" Dean's gruff voice called from the driver's side, eyes glaring through the mirror at the half god. 

Loki let out a huff of a laugh, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah Dean-o. I got you, keep your eyes on the road. I’m precious cargo." 

Sam shook his head at the two, happy that Dean had kept up with trying to be accepting of his relationship and of Loki. "So you two really think we could trick this demon into leading us back to her boss?"

Dean turned his head to him, frowning over at his brother, "Hey, have a little faith in your big bro, Sam!" 

Loki scoffed out a laugh, sitting forward and hanging his arms over the front seat between the two brothers. "How about a little faith in your celestial boyfriend? Even if Dean can't get the demon bitch to open up about Lilith, I should be able to track her if she meets back up with her." 

Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the lack of confidence in his spying skills.

Sam sighed waving a hand at Loki. "Well she's definitely not gonna come around with you here. If she saw what you did to the Sins, she can't be stupid enough to show up and walk right back to her boss."

"Yeah we thought of that." Dean said.

"I've been hiding for a long time from the Host. Hiding from a petty demon is small fries Sam. She has no idea I'm here and won't sense me, even if I'm standing right in front of her." Loki explained smugly.

Dean looked to Sam waving a hand at him. "Look at the most, bitch leads us to Lilith and we gank her early. At the least, I get some info on the throne. Having your ruler gone for the first time in history, has got to have put a strain on the crown." 

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, "How would that help?" 

Loki grinned looking at his boyfriend, "Easy, if she is distracted by trying to control her demoic subjects then she can't continue to fight a war on two sides. At the very least it would give us time." 

Sam nodded thinking about it, it made sense. Dean smirked, happy with the plan they had formed together. Glancing down at Baby's fuel gauge, she was going to need a refill soon which meant drawing more attention to their flagged cards. Twitching his lips at the near empty tank, Dean looked back at Loki unsure about asking the supernatural creature for a favor.

"Hey supershortie. You said you had funds, mind helping us avoid more heat from the cops?" Dean huffed, biting back his pride. 

Sam rolled his eyes glaring at Dean at the teasing nickname and biting tone, even if Loki’s taunting laughter filled the backseat. 

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you two are a couple of outlaws. You know, Sammykins, that’s a super sexy look. Tall, muscular and in trouble with the law." Loki purred leaning closer to Sam's seat kissing just behind his ear making the younger human's cheeks tint, a shiver rolling down his spine. 

Dean sucked on his teeth, making a disgruntled sound as he shook his head at the two. "Dude! I'm right the **fuck** here!" 

Sam laughed at Dean's discomfort and Loki’s teasing. "Consider it payback for a lifetime of putting up with your one night stands." 

Dean shook his head grumbling at them both as Sam turned to give Loki a light kiss making the old half god grin. 

"I can help with the money though. Here. I was actually going to give one Samwich anyway." Loki said, two plastic cards flickering to life between his index and middle fingers.

Sam and Dean blinked, each taking one of the offered cards. Dean raised an eyebrow, as he turned it over between his fingers.

"What's this?" Dean questioned looking to the card and then back to the road.

Sam blinked reading the name on the card aloud. "Gabriel Rune?" 

Loki shrugged, "It made me laugh. I have more money than I need. These should probably last you a lifetime. I hardly ever use money anyway." 

Dean huffed looking over the unassuming card that was linked to lifetimes of cash, _Unbelievable_. "How do you even have money? I mean, you can make anything you want right? Is it even real money?" 

Loki nodded, waving a hand as he answered Dean’s question, leaning back settling into the backseat once more. "Working every few centuries it's a nice break from things. You get bored doing nothing forever. Money just kinda adds up over time." 

Dean nodded thinking about it, he could see himself going stir crazy without working a case. The brother's didn't work for money so it made sense that even without the need for it Loki would occasionally work doing something he enjoyed. Dean smirked at the card sliding it into his pocket starting to look for a gas station.

"Thanks Lo. You were really going to just give me one?" Sam asked, turning slightly to look back at his partner.

Loki offered a roll of his shoulders. "Giving you legal money seems easier than visiting your sexy ass in jail." Loki's eyes gleaming with the taunt.

Sam huffed out a laugh at Loki's teasing, shaking his head as he put the card away. 

"So you really can just make anything? Is that like an archangel thing or..." Dean asked, unable to shake the thought as he looked in the rearview mirror at Loki.

Loki thought about it looking out of the window. "I have limits. I can't make like…” Loki waved a hand in front of his face before snapping his fingers. “Like say a planet. I can make a dimension and play around in it, a mini pocket universe. But not like a real solid, functioning, ecosystem having, planet. We did that stuff together. I can't mess with humans as much as other pagans can because of dear old Dad. Not that I mind, but it's a limit I guess." 

"So the bond or whatever you have with Sam. That's like a pagan thing?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam trying to make it not sound like an accusation.

Sam smiled relaxing in his seat more at Dean's genuine interest. Dean was desperately trying to judge Loki on the standard of being worthy of his little brother, setting aside Loki's non-human status as an instant disqualification. Focusing instead on getting to know him and how he uses his powers.

Loki swished his lips as he thought about his grace swirling around Sam’s soul. "It's a little of both. Pagans used to implant power into their most loyal subjects as a means of protection as well as a safeguard. If for some reason a god couldn't get more power, with one visit to the human, their own power would increase their own power without need for a sacrifice or other worshipers." Loki started thinking about it, facing the window watching traffic as Dean turned off the highway for the next gas station. Loki paused glancing at Sam, he hadn't explained the part his grace played it to Sam, finding it too challenging to explain. He rolled his eyes over Sam as the human looked to him raising an eyebrow. Loki heaved a sigh looking back out the window again. "Angels can implant grace as well, but for different reason. To have a stronger connection with a human, not that many have, we can leave a piece of ourselves instead of possession. It acts just the same as the pagan's but it's purely due to a mutual emotional attachment. Meant to protect the human and help track them to keep them safe. It also allows the angel to communicate better with the human and vice versa. Angels feel things differently, we’re built different, when we feel something it's ….difficult for humans to comprehend or for us to explain. Creating a bond is meant to help bridge that gap. But, no one has done it years since Michael seems to have pressed down hard on creating half human half angel children, Nephilims. Last I heard they banned them." 

Dean thought about his words glancing at Sam, noticing Sam's happiness at the confirmation of Loki's feelings. Dean was quiet as he thought about it, pulling off into the gas station. Dean’s mind was still working over the idea of the intensity of their feelings for one another that would create a link like that when he shifted the car into park. Sam was always bullheaded when he put his head and heart into something, Dean slowly began to realize he wouldn’t be able to convince Sam to leave Loki if Dean didn’t approve of them.

"Be back. Want anything?" Dean offered the car as he shut her off and opened his door looking at both Loki and Sam. 

"Ah, just something to drink." Sam’s voice was distracted, his eyes trained on the back of Loki’s head, the hybrid still looking out the window. Sam was still lost on the idea of how important their bond was to Loki, that Loki, without Sam voicing the emotion in his heart, had already heard the words and returned them just as deeply. 

Loki’s eyes finally broke away from their stare down with the gas pump, turning his head to Dean, "If you don't know what I want Deano, we just can’t be friends." 

Dean rolled his eyes with a huff of a laugh. "Something sweet or fatty." 

Loki’s face broke into a wide smirk, winking at the eldest Winchester. "I knew you knew me, Dean-a-roo!" 

"Weirdo." Dean laughed, closing his car door, walking to the store. 

Sam watched him go before turning back to Loki. "You felt that strongly already? This whole time you felt the same, why didn’t you say something or explain that part of it? How special it was?" 

Loki broke his eyes away from Sam’s pleading hazel eyes, looking instead at the small store attached to the station spotting Dean walking around the aisles. "You know I'm not good at real words, Sam." 

Sam sighed nodding slowly, his lips twitching. Sam reached out slowly, his hand gripping Loki’s. "I’m happy you felt the same, that it's something so rare and that you choose to do it with me. I love you, Loki." 

Loki clenched his fingers around Sam's, his lips tilting in a lopsided grin, not meeting his eyes as he looked out of the window. "I know Sam. The bond can't lie." Loki hummed softly, letting his twisted grace reach out through his fingers, his grace giving voice to the waves of something more complex than just love. Something he had so much difficulty expressing with words. 

Sam relaxed into the openly shared feeling clenching his fingers tighter around Loki's. Basking in the waves of emotions, all passing too quickly to grasp tightly on to just one, Sam released a soft sigh closing his eyes for a moment, before looking back at Loki. Loki smiled his eyes finally meeting Sam’s, feeling the beaming soul reach back to meet each wave with matching intensity, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss on Sam’s lips.

"Love ya Sam." Loki offered softly against his lips making Sam's smile grow even more at the simple words.

As Dean walked back to the car with a bag of snacks, drinks, and delightful magazines he caught sight of the two. Dean raised an eyebrow at the serene lax look on his baby brother's face. Slowing his pace to the car, Dean watched as Loki bent forward kissing his brother with all the care in the world. Dean's eyes narrowed when they parted, spotting wisps of green in Sam's eyes as well as Loki's. He picked up his pace, shoving the snacks through Sam's open window when he reached the car, shocking Sam into a cursing blushing mess, before going around to fill Baby up. Sam continued grumbling, spotting the porn mag as he sorted out his drink and tossed the mixed bag of candy at Loki.

Loki grinned, ripping into the bag happily opening it and popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth, "Thanks Dean-o!" 

Dean grumbled as he leaned on Baby, keeping his eyes on his surroundings as he thought about the power behind the loving exchange he just witnessed. Sam had looked so happy, but Dean couldn't shake the daunting edge to his nerves at Sam’s growing powers. Always distrusting them, even if Loki had said that they were Sam's and not from the demon's blood.  


* * *

  
The rest of the trip was fairly quiet, filled with munching and random questions. Dean kept silent about the seemingly tender supernatural moment Loki and Sam had shared. He was still on unsure footing as the three stopped at a diner for lunch. 

"You know something’s been bugging me." Dean started, sitting back in his booth across from the couple, trying to force his shoulders to relax and his jaw to loosen. "You said that Sam still had his powers, that they were his right? But your bond. It's affecting them, isn't it?" 

"I still feel them, but they feel different now. Before it always hurt, like I couldn't really control it and it backfired on me, like a shotgun." Sam nodded in agreement, speaking before Loki could, his lover's mouth busy slurping on sweet tea as they waited for their lunch. 

Loki nodded looking at Sam frowning at the perversion the demon's blood had done to Sam's powers. "Having the bond gives his abilities guidance. My grace has a sort of a muscle memory, it remembers how to flex foregin powers and contain them. Especially with its fondness for Sam, grace has a sort of life of its own when it’s not complete, it wants to help him."

Dean thought about how to word this properly, before giving up and pushing through. "So if Sammy gets rid of the bond." At Dean’s words, Sam's brows furrowed his jaw tensing, Dean raised his hands shaking them at him. "Not that you would or shit. Damn man. I'm just asking. Jeesh." Dean rolled his eyes, blowing out a breath.

Loki couldn’t help but smile fondly at Sam's reaction to the idea and the flare of possessiveness flooding their connection. It was comforting really. "Look Dean if you're worried about him losing it without it. He won't, I plan on trying to help him train so he can use it safely on his own. I mean that is if you want me to, Sammykins."

Sam raised his eyes at the casual offer. "If you think you could help me, that would be great Lo. I really don't want to go back to the migraines and nosebleeds." 

Dean nodded looking between the two. "We don't need any more attention though. I'm sure Ruby wasn't lying about that shit." Dean grumbled smiling as the waitress came back with their orders. 

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah I think it would be better if we stay away from hunters for a while." He added after the waitress had left for another table. 

Loki shrugged off their concern, turning up his nose at Sam's healthy food. Ever since the human had come back from Helheim he had more of an appetite for the healthier things in life. "How can you eat that junk?" 

Sam eyed Loki's plate of chili cheese fries, "We're not all celestials, Loki. I can feel my arteries closing looking at your food." 

“Well that’s your problem! You don’t look at it, my giant hazelnut. You eat it.” Loki teased popping a fork full of fries into his mouth.

Dean shook his head at Sam’s unamused expression and Loki’s taunting. Taking a bite out of his burger, "You gotta live a little bro. Loki gave you a second chance, I'd be eating it up.”

Sam rolled his eyes taking an aggressive bite out of his house salad while Loki chuckled smirking at Dean taking his side.

"Moderation, Samwise. I'm just sayin'." Loki said, trying to plicate his young hunter.

Sam groaned, stabbing at his salad, as Loki and Dean broke out into a fit of childish laughter at his flat expression. That Dean was able to find kinship with his lover was one thing but he wasn't sure he was completely in love with a future where Dean and Loki were continually teaming up against him.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while, each eating their own meal. Loki sat back once he had finished his fries thinking back to his unhelpful conversation with Odin. His adopted brother was displeased with Loki’s meddling in his past life. The Allfather stated, in no mixed words, that they would not interfere with Loki’s attempt at managing the Judeo-Christian Apocalypse, as long as Loki could provide results and promise not to make the same mistakes as he had made in the past. Odin never forgot the death of his son and the coming and passing of Ragnarök.

Sam blinked glancing at his lover's distant look before glancing at his equally curious brother. Dean noticed the slow change in the hybrid, the shift from a teasing smirk to a blank far off stare and slumped shoulders. 

"Thinking about somethin' we should know about?" Dean asked, wiping his mouth after taking his last bite of his burger.

Loki's golden eyes seemed to come back into focus, his lips curving into a distractly convincing smile. "I was thinking about my meeting with Odin." He waved a dismissive hand, not wanting Sam to worry about the encounter. "He promised he wouldn’t crash the party as long as I can prove I can handle it...better this time. The pagans aren't strong enough to go against Luci and Michael, not alone. I was able to convince him to let me try before waging an unwinnable war." Loki paused rolling his shoulders, heaving a long sigh as his wings shook themselves out in the ether, trying to shake the distant memories of his failing to stop Ragnarök. "He was also overly clear about his unhappiness at my recent activities." He's brows scrunching, staring down at his empty glass. The memory of Odin’s booming voice echoing through the halls of Æsir, scolding Loki for choosing and knowingly involving himself with one of the vessels of his previous family’s apocalypse, _...the sheer boldness, arrogance and dishonor you have! To bind yourself to another means of an apocalypse, Loki!_

“Wait, you mean being with Sam. Odin, the pagan god, doesn't approve of Sam?" Dean said, his eyes widening at the possibility of anyone not accepting someone being with his brother.

Sam frowned at that, looking over Loki's drawn shoulders and down turned lips. Loki still lost in Odin’s warning of history repeating itself. Sam watched him, remembering the words Loki had spoken so casually when Sam had asked Loki to be exclusive and then had, jokingly, asked Loki if them being a couple was allowed. The somber expression that coated Loki's face and distant soft words echoed anew in his mind. 

_No it really isn’t. It's probably a horrible idea_. Loki’s face had taken the same somber defeated look when he uttered those words that it did now.

"Loki,” Sam started looking more sure of his theory. “You said before that it was against the rules somehow for us to be together but before you said pagans and angels have done this before. Why would Odin disapprove?" Sam said alluding to his question, concerned why Odin would be angry, that Loki had meant it was simply Sam he was meant to stay away from. 

Loki huffed rolling his eyes over a proud Dean, happy that Sam couldn’t be too far gone if he still had questions. Loki’s lips twitched, he never wanted to lie or hide anything from Sam, the shining soul demanding nothing less than the truth. 

"It's only for me and you Sam. It's just as a vessel you are...you were created for my brother. Getting involved with you is like sticking my nose right back into the Host. Odin wasn't wrong to be angry." His lips frowning more, "I knew what would happen. I knew the Host would be looking for you and getting involved would be getting back in touch with my past. That by bringing you back through forming a pagan bond would protect you by Odin’s laws from any punishment he could pass on you for being with me." 

Dean frowned, his brows raising at the restriction and at the thought Loki had put into committing to Sam and his brother's safety. His words sticking on the point of the Allfather’s anger, "And Odin had forbidden getting involved with the Host back in the caves."

Loki nodded heavily, his fingers intertwining with Sam’s as the human wrapped around his. “Yeah, but he’s also concerned about what happened last time I saw Luci." Loki huffed running his free hand through his hair thinking about Odin’s warning regarding his last involvement in an apocalypse. 

"I have a feeling he's not going to be happy with you, stealing me." Sam squeezed his hand, remembering Loki’s constant guilt and pain at Lucifer's betrayal.

Loki chuckled at the accurate term. "No, I don't think he'll be happy. If he finds out or Michael to be honest." 

Dean's brow furrowed as his jaw ticked, he couldn't deny the flicker of fear and guilt he saw in Loki at the mention of his brothers, both Odin and the archangels, but with a glance at Sam it seemed to vanish. Dean couldn’t help but think about how Loki had chosen to face the Host, to disobey the god that saved him for the sake of Sam. Loki watched the concern in Sam's hazel eyes and relaxed, Sam was worth it, he was too good for his brother, he couldn't let Lucifer hurt him. 

Dean nodded watching the soft exchange between the two before nodding stiffly. "Well not like I was looking forward to working with your extended family anyway shortie." He gruffed before calling for the check. 

Dean stayed quiet after that, Sam and Loki taking it as closure of the subject, both happy to relax and enjoy the rest of the drive. Dean was more than excited to push his latest questions about Loki and Sam's natural and supernatural connection aside and pay a visit to Lisa. Stating as much when Loki directed them to a hotel on the far side of the small forest surrounded town. Dean left the two to check in and settle their bags, demanding two rooms, especially if it was going on Loki's tab. Sam shook his head watching Dean drive off towards Lisa. 

"What's your thoughts on Brother Bear?" Loki asked Sam as he bounced into the queen sized bed as soon as they entered their room. 

Sam shrugged as he unpacked and set up his laptop on the small table in the corner of the room. The hotel was nicer than something the brother's had ever managed before, Sam was sure that Dean would enjoy the change even if Sam was unphased by Loki indirectly spoiling them. Sam was used to his lover wanting to spoil him and used to the hybrid passing it off as not wanting to compromise on his enjoyment. Sam had learned to accept it and roll with it, he figured his brother would continue to be shocked and happy with the change to their living standards that Loki provided without a thought.

"I think he's honestly trying, Lo. Better than I thought but I think he's just having trouble with reconciling our father's way of doing things. He’s always trusted Dad. It took me forever to get over Dean taking his side all the time, especially when I left." Sam heaved, booting his computer back up and grabbing his notes to set up a station for their current case. 

Loki nodded thinking about it. Dean had seemed like he was trying to loosen up to the idea of having a supernatural being around and one that was dating his brother, but he still seemed to struggle with his feelings towards powers. As if the hunter was trying to trust his brother and stand by him, the memory of Sam running off to Stanford still fresh in Dean’s mind.

"You know there is something I wanted to bring up with you two. I think it's something you deserve to know, Sam." Loki's voice seemed distant, lost in the hidden history of the Winchester family. 

At the sound of his name and not another one of Loki's endless nicknames, Sam instantly looked up. "Loki? What is it?" 

It was a moment before he was able to gather his thoughts, it would be better to offer the information to Sam before perfecting how to share the story with Dean. 

"Do you two know why the demon came into your room when you were a baby?" Loki posed into the quiet space. 

Sam had turned fully facing the hybrid from his chair on the other side of the room, shaking his head slightly, his brows lower in confusion at the random question. 

Loki nodded slowly, he had figured as much, they did a good job covering their tracks. "Your father wasn't always a hunter. It was actually Mary that was part of this family business first. She got drawn into a deal, not for her soul but to allow the demon free entrance in ten years. She was always going to choose to save John, he was her dream out of a life of hunting. It couldn't be avoided. Azzy played her good." 

Sam let out a shuddered breath, his mind swirling over the plainly stated words. He couldn't absorb the fact that his mother had been a hunter her whole life. Their father had never spoken about her like that, had never said anything about it to them. The fact that his mother had tried to run from her past of hunting with their father, just as Sam had tried, with the same outcome. It left him breathless. 

"She made a deal? How could we not know about it?! How could Dad not?" Sam asked, looking desperately at Loki, needing him to make sense of the secret past of Mary Campbell. 

Loki watched the confusion crowd Sam's eyes, raising a hand Loki tried to calm him, getting up from his spot on their bed. "Sam he wouldn’t know, your mother never told John about her past. Not anymore than she had to. There is more to it than that, it wasn’t only Hell that played its part in her story, but the Host.” Loki paused looking over Sam as he closed his eyes rubbing his face before nodding, trying to understand his mother’s position. He’d done the same with Jess, she barely had even heard of Dean and he was the biggest part of Sam’s life. Loki watched him patiently waiting, only continuing once Sam had nodded more confidently, releasing a heavy sigh. “Mary’s was a special birth. Created by my brother to start the apocalypse. She was born into a hunter family and never wanted to keep living that life. She escaped with John after Azazel resurrected him and completed their deal. Mary probably never told John about it and John had no reason to mention Mary’s maiden name with Bobby. The Campbells were well known in the hunting community back in the day."

Sam sat there in shock, understanding the fear and the revenagance that filled their father throughout their childhood more now than he ever had, even had after Azazel had killed Jess. Sam closed his eyes, his pointer finger and thumb rubbing over his eyelids as he thought about Loki’s words. He could easily understand his mother's want to escape the hunting business, and making such an open ended deal after losing your one ticket at happiness. Opening his eyes and looking at the worry and concern in Loki’s eyes, Sam could understand. 

"What about her family, our grandparents? Dad said we were named after them but that they died in an accident." Sam questioned, his voice hitched as he tried to picture his father stumbling through hunting and her mother’s ill-fated fight for freedom. 

Loki frowned at the lie Mary had no doubt told John. "A hunting accident.” Loki continued after Sam’s scoff at the part left out over the times of retelling the story. “Azazel killed both of them and John, and covered up everything including Mary's deal. In exchange for getting at least your father back and a chance at a life without hunting, Mary granted him permission to come into her house in ten years instead of her soul. She had no idea what she was giving up, Sam. You have to know that.They weren’t even married yet." Loki's voice was that soft tender tone, the hybrid slowly closing the space between them. 

Soon Loki was kneeling on the floor between Sam’s legs, his hands resting on Sam’s knees, looking up at him with concern, knowing how much Sam was hurting. Sam's face was slack as he thought of a too young version of his mother giving a blanket permission to her future home with John. A hunter making a deal like that, one that killed her, nearly damned Sam and changed the course of so many lives. The lines of Sam's face tightened in confusion shaking his head combing his fingers through his hair trying to sort through his swirling emotions, his soul unknowingly latching onto the grace that was outstretched wanting to soothe him. Loki frowned watching his lover struggle with the idea, his hands stroking over his upper thighs, his grace wrapping tighter around Sam’s soul, unsure of what to do for the emotional human. Loki watched as Sam's bright soul twisted inside his chest, pain relighting from the woman he couldn't even remember. 

"At the time Mary had lost both her parents and John was all she had left. She was easily tempted, Sam. Afterwards, Azazel cleaned house, he spent the next ten years getting rid of anyone that had known Mary before she started her life with John. The Campbell's were a deadly family of hunters before they were wiped out." 

Sam sat lost in thought, focusing on his mother’s birth and the Host’s involvement. "You said mom was a..a miracle, part of the Host meddling with the early alarm." 

Loki nodded, “From the moment Mary was born she was destined to make that deal, Sam. It was going to happen every time in this universe. Her parent’s couldn’t have any more children not after her brother." 

Sam looked at Loki taking a deep breath, the hard line of his shoulders slightly loosening. "So it really is in our blood. Being hunters, being fated to this?"

Loki blinked his hand reaching out slowly to lace with Sam's, he hated the idea of fate. "I guess you could put it like that. Before John, the Winchesters' were part of the Men of Letters here in the States. It's a whole, slightly irritating thing, but they're a group of supernaturally knowledgeable persons. While the Campbell's were well known around the hunting community in the Midwest." Loki's eyes were cautious watching as Sam thought over the pile of information. Loki frowned his lips ticking as he rubbed the back of Sam's right hand. Taking a breath before speaking, Loki revealed the point of telling him Mary’s story. "Sam I wanted to tell you all this because it's a part of you two and...and because you need to understand what the Host and Hell is capable of, what we’re facing." Loki's hand continued to stroke Sam's hands, still laying lax in Loki’s.

Sam's face was laced with defeated lines, "Destiny. They messed with..with fate! That's why you're worried about the kids. Why Odin was so angry with you getting involved, you said that you all couldn’t escape Ragnarök..." Sam’s voice was pitched with anger and confusion. Loki was risking so much being with him and helping him. He didn’t know the true details of the Norse Apocalypse but he knew that it was destined to happen, and while the Earth was still spinning, Loki had suffered for it. Sam thought of the power of the two forces and the planning they had put into this. The Host and Hell had taken life and given life just to reach their goal, they weren’t going to give up just because the first seal failed. The two forces had been playing with his family for two decades for this, hid a lifetime's worth of memories from the brothers for this. Sam let out a hollow sounding laugh, "How are we supposed to go against them Lo? If they can do that. Why would you risk so much for me?" 

The loving warmth of Loki’s grace answered Sam’s question before Loki could speak. “I’d do anything for you Sam. We just need help and time, as much as we can get. We can figure out a way Samwise." 

Sam rolled his eyes unable to keep the small smile from his lips, his chest loosening at the waves of confidence and reassurance from Loki. His hands squeezing Loki's tightly as Sam lifted his right to wipe at his mouth. "Loki..I" Sam started and stopped swiping his hand down his face, unable to put words to his concern. He wanted to fully believe the confidence Loki felt, but it was so much. 

Loki's grin fell, his eyebrows furrowing, standing slowly grabbing Sam’s right hand and intertwining their fingers. Loki kissed both sets of their interlaced hands before speaking firmly. "I promised to keep you, Samuel Winchester. I do not break my promises when I make them." Loki leaned forward kissing Sam’s tense lips, not pulling back until they softened and Sam returned the kiss. Loki’s voice was still fierce with determination, even as he spoke a breath away from Sam’s parted lips. "I'm still working on it but I know it'll be okay. We’ll figure it out. You are mine, Sam." 

Sam closed his eyes at the light and passionate kisses, letting Loki's grace calm his frayed nerves, his shoulders heaving a sigh. "We have to tell Dean, he’s gotta know about Mom." Sam understood the point of Loki telling him the truth about Mary, but it was overwhelming to have a better understanding of the forces they were now up against. Loki was powerful, but he was still only one celestial being against beings that played on such a grand scale. What if he couldn’t defeat them, what if they lost each other.

"Whoa Sambo! Breath for me, your thoughts are gonna make me spin out." Loki said tightening his grip on Sam’s hands, sitting himself down on Sam's lap. Sam’s long arms instantly wrapped around his waist, pulling Loki closer as the hybrid stroked his fingers through Sam’s hair and over his shoulder. "I will talk to Dean about it, don’t worry. How about I see if there's one of those creepy serial killer things on TV somewhere in the world you love so much and you put that sexy thinking cap on and put that brain to work setting up for your hunter business. Let me worry about planning and telling dear old Brother Bear." 

Sam leaned into Loki’s soothing touch, his body instantly relaxing at the familiar tone and wandering fingers. "Lo we don't even have anything to go on. It was one accident and your...mojo that even brought us here. Well and Dean’s sex drive." 

Loki rolled his honey eyes snapping the remote into his hands as well as upgrading the television. "O ye of little faith."

Loki drawled swinging off Sam's lap leaving the human with a raised eyebrow. Loki sauntered to their bed as Sam watched him, unimpressed with Loki’s latest distraction. Both of his eyebrows lifted at the sound of his phone ringing, _You've got to be kidding me_. Sam glared at his phone, Loki turning on his heel to face Sam with a wide knowing smirk, shooting at Sam with finger guns before falling back into their bed with a hearty laugh. Sam picked up his phone with a frustrated sigh, he’d never hear the end of this one.

"Dude, there is a job here." Dean's gruff sounded from the other end.

"You gotta be kidding me, really?" Sam said skeptically, Loki was never going to let Sam live down doubting him. Let alone how much Loki would push Sam into the hunt and use the case to distract Sam from everything Loki had shared with him. 

Loki chuckled in the background, Loki knew that Sam needed this despite his teasing and laughter. Sam needed to focus his gorgeous brain on something he could fix. 

"Yeah. You know that one freak accident you read about in that article? Turns out there's four more that never even made the paper, all in this …" Dean answered on the other line, turning to look at a nearby sign, "Morning Hill gated community. People falling off of ladders and drowning in their Jacuzzis all over the neighborhood." He finished, still shell-shocked from his encounter at Ben’s birthday party he unknowingly crashed at Lisa’s home.

"That is weird." Sam blinked his shoulders rolling back as he sat back in his chair at the new information, turning in his seat facing his laptop once more. 

Dean nodded as he walked closer to the Impala, "Yeah, something's up. Something these nice, big gates can't protect them from."

Sam sighed looking over some local posts and obituaries, sure enough finding the accidental deaths and making a quick list of the next of kin. Hearing a gruff sound on the line, "Dean?"

Dean let out a soft sound of acknowledgement, "Yeah I'll meet back up with you and powerhouse in a few." His eyes spotting Ben sitting alone on a nearby bench.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, gaining Loki's attention once more as he put down his pen. "Look Loki has something he has to talk to you about. I'll check up on these victims and their families while he catches you up. We can meet up later." 

Dean rolled his eyes, not ready for Loki to tell him any more plans after that awkward emotion inducing experience. The idea of having a son he never knew about still fresh in his mind. He didn’t want to have anymore unsettling realizations today. 

"Yeah, alright." He huffed not seeing any other choice but to agree to meet with his brother’s boyfriend, cutting the line without another word and heading towards a dejected looking Ben.

Loki looked at Sam as he got up, moving around the room to change. "No creepy true crime?" 

Sam chuckled, his voice teasing as he looked over at Loki. "I actually saw an ad for a new documentary that sounded good, you can watch it with me tonight. You know, since you're so desperate for them.” 

Loki rose from his spot on the bed with a fake laugh and grumbled, “Of course, you saw a commercial.”

Sam chuckled pulling out his suit, “I can handle the vics families, but I really can't handle telling Dean how...how massive this all really is, how far back it goes with mom." He turned, having pulled on his slacks, working on his white button up. "I hate asking you to do it alone with Dean, but Lo could you?" 

Loki smiled easily, waving Sam’s worries off. "Relax Sammoose. I got Dean. Divide and conquer, go do your hunter thing." 

Sam nodded more confidently, he could do a case. Maybe it was another distraction from the real trouble they were up against, but helping and saving people always helped him clear his head. Sam pulled his suit jacket up his arms and grabbed his list of 'survived bys' and credentials before pausing. Sam turned slowly looking back at Loki as he sprawled back out over their bed.

"Um could you drop me off on the way?" Sam asked reluctantly, Air-Loki wasn't his favorite mode of travel, plus it seemed like cheating, but the thought of walking, renting or stealing a car just seemed like a waste of time if Loki was right here. 

Loki’s old eyes danced with mischief at Sam's awkwardness. "Sure Sammy, I can give my sexy insurance claim adjuster a lift." 

Sam laughed his cheeks tinting slightly at the longing look Loki swept over his body, moving to the bed and leaning over him, pressing a chaste kiss to the smirking lips. "Thanks Loki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait! Follow me on Tumblr for updates and previews on all of my fics and Twitter for random fandom thoughts and thingys. Both are @Leatafanfiction. Thank you again for all the kudos and comments you guys are amazing!


	12. Family Ties Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns of Mary's past before closing the case of changelings and comes to terms with his want for family outside of Sam. While Ruby searches for a way to seal Dean's deal once more and pin him against Loki, drawing attention to herself from Loki's pagan family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two! Quick note before going forward, Thor is coming and it is not Marvel. I know there are tags but when I was writing him and creating a version for this, it was slightly jarring trying to separate Lore Thor and Marvel Thor.

It didn't take Loki long to drop Sam off at one of the victims houses, deciding to walk the rest of the way to the park where he could feel Dean's soul resting. Loki raised an eyebrow as a woman pulled a boy away from a confused Dean, only for the child to run back and hug the hunter before following after their mother. Loki slowly strolled his way to Dean as the hunter sat down on a nearby bench. 

"That looked like fun." Loki said, announcing himself to the hunter, his hands in his jacket pockets. 

"Yeah, I guess I crossed a line." Dean made a ghost of a laugh leaning back on the bench, his arms spread out over the back of it. 

Loki leaned back on his heels then going forward on his toes, rocking slowly, unable to stand still. "That Lisa? She seems cute. Son?" 

Dean nodded at both questions, “Yeah, different guy." His voice gruff and his words simple. "Sam said you wanted to tell me something. This case, apocalypse or…" Dean paused, eyes shifting away for a moment, "Sam related?" 

Loki smirked, spreading out his arms while keeping his hands in his pockets. "Mainly apocalypse stuff.” 

Dean sighed looking back to him as Loki sat on the other end of the bench, nodding. Apocalypse was easier than sorting through his emotional upheaval over the questions and idea of a family that Lisa and Ben brought into his mind. Though, as Dean looked over the calm somber half god, Dean had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a light conversation regardless of the subject.

Loki’s eyes were watching the park as he crossed his right leg over his knee collecting himself before diving into the truth of Mary's past. Dean sat back his brow furrowing as Loki spoke about the demon deal, about her hunter roots, the fuzzy memories of his mother warping slowly. Dean raised the same questions Sam had, his voice turning angered and gruff, each falling flat as Loki continued to explain. 

“Mary’s past is part of your family’s story, you both deserve to know the whole tale and it gives you both a better idea of the power we’re facing. You can’t go in blind.” Loki finished, resting against the bench, closer now to Dean. The hybrid’s face was serious and concerned about Dean's frustration and anger, leaning forward into the space left between them, waiting for Dean's next response. Loki didn’t feel like tangling with an angry Dean, he had to see the point of him sharing the unavoidable past, but he wasn't thrilled about the backlash Dean might inflict. 

Dean’s brown eyes were focused on a tree on the far side of the park, leaned back against the bench with his hands now lax in his lap and shoulders hunched. Dean's frown seemed like it would never cease, focusing on the dream his mother must have had for her boys, the life she wanted them to have, one without hunting. How desperately she wanted to have a normal life for herself and for her children, only for her own decision to bind them to a life of hunting. Dean’s own passing thought of having a son like Ben with someone like Lisa flashing in his mind. The drifting temptation of something other than hunting, of a family outside of Sam, vanishing before they had even begun, just like his mother’s. Dean’s jaw twitched, swapping his hand over his jaw making a gruff sound as he leaned forward, looking away from the tree. 

“We need to go over your plan on how to deal with the Host and Lilith.” Dean said instead. The apocalypse was easier than a dream that seemed unreasonable and a past hidden from him.

Loki nodded slowly, surprised at Dean’s quick compartmentalization. “After you two cowboys save the day here. We’ll have us, a good old-fashion sit down.” Loki hummed just as good as pushing difficult topics away for later. Loki's posture relaxing, sitting back against the bench, increasing the distance between them. 

Dean nodded in agreement, a moment of silence passing between them as Dean looked over the children remaining in the park around them. “You got kids right?” Dean pursed his lips, jerking his head towards the children, “That look even remotely like child behavior?”

“Deano, not even hybrid babies act like that.” Loki raised an eyebrow at the changeling children. They all had gathered together, standing stiff off to the side away from the playing human children, Loki tilting his head to look more directly at their creepy stares.

Dean perused his lips, standing but keeping an eye on the unsettling children. “Let's find Sam, shall we?” 

Loki nodded slowly, “Yeah. I got a feelin’ you boys should compare notes.” Loki said, following Dean and walking back towards the parked Impala.  


* * *

  
While the boys spent their time hunting down the changelings, their demonic stalker used her time wisely. After her failed meeting with Dean, Ruby had to reevaluate her strategy and come up with information on the demi-god Loki. Ruby spent her time after her encounter with Dean researching not only Loki but Dean. She had been unprepared for Dean last time and it had cost her. Lilith would not be happy with her if she wasn't able to salvage the Queen's decades long plan. 

It had taken Ruby years to learn how to get into Sam's mind, to find a way into his life. She didn't have time to do that now, so she took a crash course into Dean's personality and life. She was quick to learn anything that could help her manipulate the eldest brother into making another deal, but Ruby quickly found her chances of success had already dropped with her unplanned early species reveal. Dean was stubborn and a hunter through and through. The only reason he would work with a non-human would be because of Sam. If Ruby wanted Dean she would have to play it off as Sam being in danger from being close to the mysterious trickster. lt was the only strategy that could work. 

Ruby doubled her efforts to search for damaging information about the demi-god. Her new plan would require proof, Dean Winchester would need evidence to distrust his precious Sammy's word, disregard Sam's wishes and make a deal. Ruby figured Dean would be more than willing to make a deal, any deal, to help Sam. The hunter in Dean might subside enough to trust a demon, if Dean was too focused on his overprotectiveness of his little brother being in danger. Ruby had assumed that discrediting the pagan would be easy enough, Loki wasn't known for keeping his nose clean, but hard proof that would seal Dean's deal seemed non-existent. Ruby couldn't just bring information that any hunter would be able to find on Loki. It had to be more. 

Ruby let out a growl, slamming the heavy tome on the ground of the dimly lit basement archives of the Seattle museum, she had broken into after hours. The loud thump echoed off the blood stained cement walls, the night guards' blood still drying. Ruby's shoulders heaved in frustration, she couldn't find anything accurate or provable. Nothing that would pull Dean away, she needed more than half stories. 

Ruby cursed in the still air, drumming her fingers against the top of a metal shelf. It had been risky breaking into the National Nordic Museum, she had hoped to find something, anything, different here, but found nothing she hadn't seen or heard already. Ruby needed to think of this differently. Her relationship with Lilith made it impossible to ask her or anyone else in the demonic kingdom for help. No one could know she wasn't a traitor or that the Queen paid more favors than Hellishly acceptable. Ruby shoved her hands in her jacket pockets, turning to leave the stuffy room. Looking around the dark hallway as she walked over the guard's bloodied corpses, Ruby thought of a way. 

She rolled her slim fingers through her disheveled blonde hair, letting herself out the side window she came in through hours ago. She had to find someone old, old enough to know what Loki had done to himself. Demi-gods were supposed to be half human and she was sure Loki wasn't really a giant under that tiny vessel. If she could unwrap what Odin had hidden tightly about Loki it could be enough to get Dean on her side. However, no one under Odin would speak out against his adopted kin. 

Ruby looked around the quiet area, knowing the police wouldn't be here for a while. She shook her head climbing into her stolen car and heading out into the road. She needed to find a seiðr, she thought, nodding at the still forming plan. She smirked as the idea hit her, sorcerers live long enough to know something. One practicing from Freyja and not Odin might tell her something useful. Now she just had to hunt one down, she glanced back at the museum turning her car around. The museum staff would be a good place for her knife to start digging for an active seiðr in the area. 

It didn't take long for Ruby to hunt down the head researcher at his home. After only a few pointed questions, Ruby had gotten a name and an address of a woman claiming to be a practicing vǫlur, a sorceress of the old norse religion. Within a few days of digging, Ruby was standing outside of an unlocked apartment, the door cracked open as if expecting her. Ruby scoffed, placing her hands on her hips, her only bargaining chips laying heavy in her jacket pockets. Resisting the urge to grip the runes that had taken time to acquire, Ruby forced her hands to stay on her hips, hands close to her hidden blade. The vǫlur probably had probably had known the demon ws coming. Norse sorceresses had a tendency for premonitions. 

Ignoring the courtesy of knocking, Ruby pushed the door all the way open with her boot. It had taken Ruby far too long to track down the runes before she could even meet the old hag in Oregon, she had to get back. Ruby slid into the narrow entryway pushing the door closed behind her. Ruby walked down the narrow hall of the apartment following the sound of stirring and the smell of stew that filled the small space. 

"I'm guessing you know who I am and that I have something for you." Ruby called out confidently as she made her way deeper into the apartment. 

The hallways painted with dark greens seeping into browns as Ruby followed her nose and ears. The small space opening up to a living room lined with plants, Ruby stood for a moment glancing around the space, spotting talismans, books and trinkets littering the earthy and wooden space. Ruby kept a watchful eye of the doorway to what must be the kitchen and where the vǫlur, Aslaug, most likely was while she looked over the collection. Ruby turned her head towards the kitchen at the continued sounds of stirring and movement in the kitchen, but no response. 

She clicked her tongue looking around, irritated now, she hated witches no matter the kind. Even back when Ruby was a witch, pagan sorceresses and natural witches were always stuck up and full of themselves, she didn't have time for this. Ruby's steps were light as she walked closer to the open wooden doorframe, her feet pausing on the dark hardwood refusing to risk entering a smaller space with Aslaug pausing before crossing over the border of black kitchen tiles and dark wood. The sound of stirring paused at the demon's closeness.

"I know what you have and what you want, vermin." The female voice was husky and filled with annoyance, the norse accent still clinging to her words.

Ruby smirked at the harsh voice despite the insult, she sounded as if she had already agreed. Ruby retreated from the border shifting around the living room, when she heard Aslaug come closer to the doorway she turned and spoke. "We have a deal then. What do you know about Loki?" 

The woman that appeared in the doorway looked to only be around thirty, she paused just at the edge of the kitchen, refusing to dirty herself by moving closer to the demon. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair, adjusting her braids and pulling it back into a tight bun, she narrowed her fierce blue eyes. Aslaug locking on to the demon trampling through her living room so smugly. 

"I don’t know anymore about Loki’s past but I can give you proof of Loki's darkest memory. I give you that and you return the runes to me. Then you're out of my home." Her voice was harsh and stern, she was too old to deal with her or get dragged into anymore dealings with Loki. 

Ruby nodded, smirking as she dug her hands into her pockets. Facing the infuriated vǫlur, careful not to underestimate her, able to feel the old power in her not to mention the scattered weapons around the space. Ruby held up the stone tablets. "That simple, I got them right here, Aslaug. All yours for whatever you have worth my time." 

Aslaug frowned crossing her arms across her chest as she stood with her back straight. "Loki is damaging enough on his own. I have something that is the only proof of his cruelty and trickery that no one, not even Odin denies. Loki had originally given it to his wife for safekeeping, but it ended up with me a few centuries ago." 

Aslaug tore her rage filled eyes from the demon jerking her head to the shelves lining the far wall of her living room. "The box, take it. That box is proof of Loki's punishment and his crime against the gods. The day the wrong person died." 

Aslaug waved a hand at a box made of an almost glowing slate, littered in old norse runes. Ruby tilted her head eyeing it, feeling the power rolling off of it.

"That's all you got, a box? What's in it?" She asked, turning her head back to Aslaug, raising an eyebrow.

The sorceresses narrowed her eyes, "Ragnarök you worthless fool. Loki killed Baldur, Odin's son, trying to teach someone some pointless lesson. Even if Odin released him after the Norse Apocalypse was halted, Loki was still punished for centuries. That box was meant to be his reminder after his release. It's made from the rocks that he was bound to and inside is a single drop of the venom." Aslaug said eyes staying locked at the insignificant demon, speaking as she were talking to an ungrateful child.

Ruby scoffed at the sorceress's tone, turning back to the stone box, it was perfect. Her wide smile turned sinister, reaching for the proof that she needed. Once holding the rune covered box close, Ruby tossed the medium-sized tablets of stone. Aslaug catching them with a rush of movement looking up at Ruby with an intense glare, her eyes flickering green with her magic. The young demon had no respect. These runes were priceless and powerful, Aslaug was seconds away from grabbing her god gifted sword and ridding herself of the blackened beast. 

"Pleasure doing business, Aslaug." Ruby hummed with a lopsided grin walking quickly out of the living room and into the hallway with a dismissive lazy wave behind her. 

"Filthy demons and dirty witches." Aslaug cursed in old norse after Ruby slammed her front door.

Aslaug raised her hands looking over the runes, they were indeed the ones she had lost so long ago. She had lost them during one of Loki's many tricks. Aslaug had followed the old religion all of her life and had been blessed by Hel with immortality as a reward for her usefulness and loyalty centuries ago. Aslaug's hands moved blindly around her shelves seething as she gathered the ingredients for a summoning. All those years ago Loki had felt it important for her to remember her mortal place. The half-breed had caught her misusing her foreknowledge, after his daughter had granted Aslaug such a blessing. She had pleaded with Loki that she had only needed to eat, the industrial revolution was not an easy time period, but Loki hadn't cared for her excuses or her plight. 

Aslaug struck the match to her altar, the runes Loki had tricked out of her were a gift from Thor, one meant to be borrowed not kept. Thor had not been pleased to have a servant of Freyja, a vǫlur with the gift of foresight, fall prey to one of Loki's pranks. She bowed placing her legs folded under her as thundering footsteps sounded before her. She stayed prostrated until she heard the creaking of her brown loveseat, bending under the god's weight. 

"My Lord, I have found the runes stolen from me. Please allow me to return them to you." Her voice was heavier with thier native tongue, speaking Old Norse like it was yesterday and not decades. 

Thor looked at her small table where Aslaug had laid out his tablets. "It really was disappointing to have someone so favored fail one of Uncle's tests. It has taken you a while to restore your honor in this Aslaug." His broad shoulders heaved looking over the runes, his gloves fingers stroking through his ginger beard. Thor turned each over ensuring that they were his before reclaiming them and stowing them in his thick sheepskin coat.

Thor sniffed the air, at the smell of stew the god's lips turned into a smile. "You prepared your stew as an offering?" At the vǫlur's nod, his approving smile warmed the apartment. "Then let us catch up and eat. Your cooking has always been excellent." 

Aslaug's face brightened at the clear acceptance nodding quickly to get her prepared offering. She rushed to the kitchen to fill a large bowl with her rabbit stew and a mug with mead. Thor spent his time looking around the room, getting comfortable on the plush sofa. His bright blue eyes roaming around the odd trickinkets, magical items and healing plants and herbs around the room. 

"You have moved since we last saw one another, Aslaug. This apartment suits you better, I think." He commented politely, appreciating the soft lighting and calming scent of familiar herbs filling the room.

Aslaug smiled as she placed his bowl and drink down on the coffee table. "Thank you, I think so too. To be honest I wasn't a fan of the decorating style of the 70's. There was no hope for that house." She laughed, grabbing her own bowl and sitting on the sofa across from him. 

"Mm, I agree, your species has weird trends." Thor said as he shifted forward on the loveseat, removing his coat and rolling up the long sleeves of his plain red button down, keeping his iron laced black gloves on as he reached for the bowl. Thor's bright smile only widening when he took a deep inhale of Aslaug's hearty stew. 

"How did you come by my tablets, Aslaug? It was over a hundred years ago that Loki tricked you out of them. It took you a long time to return them and erase your dishonor. I can't help but be curious." Thor questioned, looking at her over his bowl. 

Aslaug frowned down at her bowl, shaking her head as she crossed her jean clad legs leaning back on the sofa with her bowl. "A demon wanted something from your Uncle's past." Thor raised a bushy brow at this, before Aslaug continued. "Ruby, this demon, she's very interested in Loki. I received a vision that I would receive the runes from her in exchange for Loki's box. Seems Hell is interested in his past for some reason, no way that thing is working alone." She finished with a scoff at the demon’s brash behavior in her home.

Thor's brows lowered and furrowed at this, while Loki was often getting into trouble, demons made no sense to him. Thor knew his father's adopted brother had a deep instinctual hatred for demons. Loki generally left them dead or left them alone completely. It didn't make sense that Jör's father would be actively researched by one. "Why would a demon want information about Uncle?"

At this the female sorceress, shrugged pulling her legs closer to her swallowing her bite. "I don't know that, but I did give her something my Lord." 

Thor nodded, displeased with the idea of Loki in trouble once more and that the woman had given something to a _demon_ that clearly had bad intentions with Loki. "What did you give her, Aslaug?" 

"The box Loki gave Sigyn, the one from Rognarök." She answered honestly unsure of Thor's reaction, sitting straighter. She had kept her word and returned his tablets, however where Loki was concerned the gods had a slew of various reactions from dismissal to scornful to fiercely protective. Thor often displayed all of them at once when faced with Loki.

Thor looked at her, his blue eyes searching, confirming that she spoke the truth. "Thank you for your offering and your honesty. Consider your dishonor forgotten." Thor said formally, thinking over the vǫlur's words, _Why would a demon want something from such a painful memory?_

Aslaug smiled widely, happy to be free of the burden after so many years. "Thank you my Lord. Please if there is ever anything you need." She finished with a bow of her shoulders.

"Of course." Thor hummed the polite response, his mind already fixed on Loki, standing having finished his bowl and mug of mead. He nodded as a farewell, smiling politely, before vanishing he needed to find out what his Uncle was up to before the rest of the pagans caught word of it.  


* * *

  
The hybrid in question was currently leaning over the passenger's side seat from the back of the Impala, watching with Sam as Dean said an aching goodbye to Lisa and Ben and the brief fantasy of a normal life. Sam watched the longing look Dean held in his eyes as he turned away from the small family. Dean couldn't help but wonder what his life could have been, if his mother had gotten to give her children the life she truly wanted for them. Walking back to the car, Dean kept his head down musing on how the idea of a partner could ever fit into his life. 

Sam sat back in his seat, Loki's arms instantly looping around his neck from the back seat, both quiet as Dean watched Lisa and Ben wave one last time before closing the front door. 

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked, turning his head to look at the downcast man. 

Dean nodded stiffly, turning the key in the ignition and backing out into the road. "Yeah, I'm good." He looked over at the two, his eyes pausing before looking back at the road, spotting Loki's protective hold on his brother. "Just wondering what it could-da been like. You know, like if Mom got what she really wanted, if Dad wouldn't have gotten so torn up from her dying. If she wouldn't have made the deal." 

Sam watched him as Dean kept his eyes on the road. Sam moved his right hand stroking over Loki's interlaced ones just below his collar. "We wouldn't be hunters, that's for sure." Sam paused looking back to the road and away from Dean who scoffed at the obvious. "But I like helping people, saving people. Saving those people, like those kids. " He shrugged a shoulder, Sam had made peace with John's form of parenting and the childhood they had. The hunt had helped him keep perspective. Loki was never going to let Sam forget how right he was. 

Loki hummed, squeezing Sam slightly resting his head on Sam's broad shoulder looking at Dean. Perhaps he was intruding too much on the brother's time, the hunt had gone smoothly. Loki hadn't thought that either human was incapable of completing the hunt without his intervention. Loki had spent his time packing up the hotel rooms and playing a few old tricks of his own in the next town over, needing to blow off some energy while the boys torched the changelings. Dean's words broke Loki out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't not want to do this." Dean agreed with ease, happy his brother saw the silver lining now in hunting. Dean stole another glance at the two before facing the road fully. "It's good you got someone." Dean said, clearing his throat and shifting his grip on the wheel. Dean needed to say this, for Sammy. "I get having someone that's part of this life. Someone you know has your back and that you don't have to worry about something going after them." Dean nodded stiffly watching the darkening road, his lips twitching back from voicing his thoughts, _Maybe that's the only way._

Loki blinked at the clearly difficult acceptance, he felt Sam's soul beam at the understanding before dimming slightly at Dean's longing to connect with someone. Sam frowned looking to his brother with sad eyes, opening his mouth to voice his opinion on it. 

"Thank you, Deano. How about as a thanks and an escape from this rash inducing conversation. Sam and I go grab us some food?" Loki's voice called out, effectively stopping Sam's emotional words. 

Sam frowned, raising an eyebrow at his partner. Loki could be so open and yet just as emotionally awkward as his brother. 

Dean heaved a breathy laugh swiping his hand over his mouth, "No chick flick moments." He chuckled lucky that Loki hated emotional filled awkwardness as much as he did. "Yeah, food sounds good. I'll find a hotel worthy of a god and meet you guys. What are you getting?" 

Loki shrugged leaning more on Sam, making the human laugh at his teasing antics as Loki answered Dean. "I was thinking about flying up to New York. I'm hungry for one of those huge ass calzones this one place has." 

Sam rolled his eyes at the craving as Dean nodded, thinking about what he wanted. Glancing back at Loki, "If their meatball subs are good get me a big one with cheese and extra sauce, food genie." 

Loki laughed his smile toothy and smug, "Your wish is my command, Deano." Loki turned his head fully to him, jerking his head behind them. "Watch your six." He winked, blinking out of existence with Sam. 

It wasn’t long after the two had left that Dean had the feeling of being watched. Soon deciding to pull over at a well lit gas station before finding a hotel. Dean wasn’t surprised to find Ruby leaning against his car when he left the store with a name of a four star hotel a few towns up. Texting the address to Sam, Dean continued to walk up to his car. 

“Well look what the hell hound dragged in! Emerald was it?” Dean grinned making a show to walk around her and throw his bag of drinks into the driver's side window, keeping the car between them as he walked. 

Her smile was sour, “Ruby.” Her irritation showed as her face scrunched, turning to face him on the other side of the trunk. “Nice to see you too, Dean.” 

Dean smirked putting the gas nozzle into the tank, keeping an eye on her. “Oh it's always nice to see me. You got something for me or you coming here to tell me you're leaving me alone?”

Ruby frowned, glaring at him, “You realize I’m only trying to help right? This wasn’t easy to come by, no one knows anything about Loki. Odin makes sure of it.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow at that as Ruby lifted a green cloth bag, sliding it towards Dean over the trunk. 

“I got this from an old witch. Ask him about it, I’m sure he’ll have a great answer. Then next time we see each other, maybe you’ll be a bit more grateful, asshole. You can’t trust Loki, not with anything especially not with anyone you care about. Odin couldn’t.”

Dean frowned at the demon’s words, taking the bag from on top of the trunk unable to help his own curiosity about what was inside and what she meant. 

Ruby smiled, a crawling smug twist of her lips, waving her fingers before turning on her heels, “I’ll catch up with you when you’ve made up your mind.”

Dean frowned watching her go until she disappeared into the shadows. He growled unhooking the nozzle and tossing himself and the bag into the front seat. The quick exchange had left him no room to dig about Lilith or ask questions and now he had to confront Loki about whatever was in the bag. Glancing over at the seat beside him, Dean tore open the bag and pulled out the contents. Dean turned the stone box over in his hands, raising a brow at the odd near glowing stone and metal lock, his fingers tracing over the deeply engraved runes. _What the fuck now?_ Dean thought heaving a heavy sigh as he looked over the box, turning it over in his hands, before deciding against opening a clearly enchanted box in broad daylight, alone. Dean shoved it back in the bag grumbling to himself about coming out of the meeting learning nothing his whole way to the hotel. 

The hotel was one Dean could never have imagined staying at, he had expected the odd looks he received when he checked in and the card went through for the two bedroom suite. Dean whistled as he swung open the door looking around the room that looked more like an apartment for traveling corporate types than a place to crash for a few days. 

Dean looked around the apartment spotting a kitchen with a full-sized fridge and a few hot plates inside of the counter _I could have cooked tonight,_ Dean had liked cooking even if he wasn't good at it as a teen. Dean shook his head looking around spotting the doors for the two separate bedrooms and the shared bath. Raising his eyebrows with a shrug, Dean decided to enjoy the amenities while he waited for Sam and Loki to come back. Dean looked down at the green bag frowning, he was going to have to ask Loki about it and Dean was sure it wouldn't be a pleasant conversation. Dean walked into the smaller room tossing the bag on his bed and closing the door to it before going to the bathroom looking forward to a hot shower. Dean would get answers on his time and no one else's, especially not on the recommendation of a demon.  


* * *

  
Loki and Sam took their time getting back to Dean, trusting the hunter to be able to handle the demon easily. The couple enjoyed a walk around the Italian neighborhood, appearing in one of Loki's nearby apartments before walking out on to the street. Even though Sam was used to the idea of Loki taking him places on a whim it was still thrilling to see more of the world. Sam's hand was clasped tightly around Loki's as they walked to the small eatery and placed their order. Loki taking Sam for a walk to a nearby bookstore while they waited for their order to be ready. Sam dove into their expansive lore collection while Loki poked around behind him. By the time their food was ready Sam had found a few good books for Bobby to hold on to and a few crime novels and nonfiction crime books he was interested in. 

Loki couldn't help but tease him as they picked up the food. “My giant bookworm.” The hybrid chuckled beside Sam, taking the food from the man behind the counter as Sam half heartedly glared at Loki's pestering. 

"Aw don't be angry, Sammykins! I love all your nerdiness. I tease out of love." Loki purred, following Sam out of the walk-in restaurant. 

Sam rolled his eyes sighing, unable to deny the beaming affection behind Loki’s taunting words. "I know Lo." Sam glanced down at him, the corner of his lips raised as he shifted the bag of books swinging from his long arm. "Thanks for these. We'll have to drop them off at Bobby's some time." 

Loki smiled looking up at his smiling partner before looking away, facing ahead as they made the small walk back to his apartment. "You could always stash stuff like that at one of my places. Have it show up at whichever one you're closest to." He offered causally with a half shrug, his eyes finding interest in a billboard commercial up ahead. 

Sam's brows knitted together, "Did you just ask me if I wanted to fill up a drawer at your place?" He asked, unable to help the snicker that escaped his lips. Only Loki would ask for something he cared about so much as a throwaway comment.

Loki rolled his eyes, a crooked grin sliding onto his face. "Maybe. I mean you should have a place to keep your stuff and I have places everywhere so it seems fitting for a traveling hunter especially since we'll be seeing more of each other. I could hold onto stuff for you, if you wanted to you know… own stuff." 

Sam smiled down at him, his left hand intertwining once more with Loki’s. "I would love to keep stuff at your place, Loki." 

Sam smiled more feeling relief and happiness flood through him that was not his own. Loki returned the smile with ease. The idea of Sam being closer filled him with ease as they closed his door behind them, vanishing with the click of the lock and reappearing in the hotel room Dean had chosen in seconds.

"Oo! Dean-o picked a good one!" Loki whistled, pulling back from Sam to look around the living area of the suite.

Sam shook his head at the modern living room and open kitchen, "Jeesh Dean." While he wouldn't protest to nicer places to sleep, they hadn't stayed somewhere like this since they were kids. It wasn’t just a hotel, it felt more like a temporary apartment.

Loki smiled, setting the food down on the table and unpacking their food. "He has good taste, it's not the best place I've stayed-"

"But it is certainly not the worst, dear Uncle." A firm deep voice echoed from behind them. 

Sam instantly turned, raising his gun to the unknown voice before the words had even reached his brain. Sam’s narrowed his eyes looking over the broad shouldered man, his long red hair tied back. The man's blue eyes seemed filled with lightning as they glared angrily back at Sam, uncaring about his weapon. 

"Wait, Uncle?" Sam questioned his grip loosening on his gun not taking his eyes off of the intruder. 

Loki had frozen at the sound of Thor's voice. He had not expected to see him anytime soon, especially if Odin was going to run interference for him. Loki’s mind raced while his body remained frozen, _Why would Thor be here, other than to disagree with his father._ Loki's hand twitched over the wrapped sub he had been unpacking, the stutter in his movement passing, as he placed it on the table for Dean.

"Sam meet Thor, Odin's son and my nephew. Thor this is Sam Winchester, my partner." Loki said plastering a grin across his face before turning to face the god that stood by the locked bathroom door. 

Sam blinked, lowering his gun slowly as he looked at the god. "Nice to meet you." He offered, looking at his gun, sliding the safety back into place. "Sorry, instinct." 

Thor nodded in understanding motioning to Sam's quick response. "No it was quite admirable. Very quick reflexes for a human, you should be proud." Thor's words were kind and praising as he stood looking at Sam before looking behind him, over his shoulder at the closed door. "Your brother enjoys his showers too much." 

Loki raised a questioning eyebrow as he watched Thor, the towering man walking past an equally tall Sam. Thor’s eyes looking over the suite and the food the couple had picked up. Red bushy eyebrows raised as the god peered around Loki’s newest swatting place. Loki watched the god as he looked judgmentally around the space, Thor wouldn't drop in on him for no reason. Especially since Jör and him had started… whatever it was they had with each other, Thor had started to be a bit more lenient with his scolding and boasting. 

Sam smiled broadly at the compliment from the warrior god, turning to watch Thor move deeper into the living room as if he owned it himself. Sam watched him in confusion looking at Loki trying to guess the god’s reason for dropping in as he stowed his gun away. Sam turned his head back to the bathroom hearing the door unlock and open, flooding the open area with steam.

"Sam, you have to try that shower. It's awesome man." Dean laughed, still pulling a towel through his short hair. The towel hanging over his face blocking his view as he walked out in a fluffy white hotel robe. “This robe is so coming with us.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, waiting for him to finally move the towel. Dean blinked at the sight of the jacked bearded man meandering around the open floor plan and an annoyed impatient looking Loki. 

"Dea. We have a guest. Thor decided to pay his Uncle, Loki, a visit." Sam said smiling through his clenched jaw, unable to hide his unease at the situation. Sam had heard from Loki about his often disagreeable relationship with the God of Thunder. Sam took a moment to take in Dean’s robe clad form, shaking his head before looking back at his partner. 

Dean looked over the space as Sam spoke to him. His brain and muscles felt like they were misfiring. There was a pagan god in his room and he wasn't sent to hunt it. Thor was Thor, for fucks sake, beside being family from Loki, which Dean was desperately trying to get along with for Sam’s sake. His body seemed lost in what to do in this situation, his brain trying to sort through what he would do if they weren’t Loki and Thor. Dean’s hand hesitantly acted for him, offering a disjointed movement one roughly resembling a wave at Thor.

Thor nodded in return, stopping his wandering next to Loki. The god stood tall, crossing his burly arms over his chest as he looked down at his Uncle, his expressive brows lowering as he spoke. 

"I did not expect you to have such interesting company, Loki." Thor’s voice was deep and questioning.

Loki offered a shrug crossing his own arms, matching Thor's stance. "I’m always interesting, you should know that. To what do we owe the pleasure of your mighty presence?” Loki’s words were teasing but his smile was sharp and suspicious, eyes dancing with his caution. “Been talking to your father?" Loki asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow. Maybe Odin’s faith in him was even less than he originally thought and his blood-brother had sent Thor to watch him. 

Dean looked at Sam silently questioning what they were supposed to do in this situation, motioning angrily to his state of dress. Sam merely shrugged in response, looking back at Loki and Thor. Sam shrugged again at Dean’s silent angry motions before moving closer to stand off to the side of Loki. 

Thor's brows furrowed, his shoulders going back, thrown by the question. "No, father did not send me. Why? Have you done something?" Thor glanced over Loki’s irritated and defensive standance. His blue eyes fell on Sam as he joined Loki, widening as he spotted the clear swirl of Loki shielding the human’s soul. "Loki what have you done this time?" 

Dean's eyes narrowed at Thor's stare at Sam. A god would be able to see the bond, like Ruby and Yellow-eyes had, with Odin’s reaction to the bond Dean had a growing suspicion that Thor could react the same. Dean moved closer to Sam’s side keeping his eye on the exit before focusing his glare on Thor.

Loki's shap grin didn't fade, holding his head up higher in the face of Thor's impatient questions. "Not that it is any concern of yours, Thunderskull. I bonded with Sam. I have already talked about it with Odin. So leave it. I've heard every complaint, I'm not listening to it from you kid." 

Thor shook his head looking over the tense Sam and threatening stance Dean held. His eyes falling back on the twisting shield of green, blue and golden power swirling around Sam’s soul. Thor looked back to Loki, studying his face carefully before speaking once more. 

"You choose someone again?" Thor's naturally booming voice seemed softer somehow, laced with concern. "Uncle this did not end well before." Looking over the souls in the room, Thor suddenly understood why a demon would be interested in his adopted kin, standing up straighter. 

Sam frowned at Thor's piercing stare, the warped grace seeming to ripple possessively around him. His soul, without thought, reached out to sooth it. Sam tried to grasp the context, but was unsure who Loki had shared a link with before, risking a soft glance to Loki at Thor’s worried tone. Sam moved even closer to Loki as the hybrid spoke. 

"This is not the same and even if it was it wouldn't matter. Why are you here?" Loki’s words left no room for discussing the matter. He was not discussing his love life with his nephew. 

Thor looked between the two, shaking his head and closing his eyes trying to calm his questions. Testing his Uncle’s patience never went well, Thor let out a slow breath feeling like a child in front of Loki's anger. Thor let his concern and questions go, focusing on his reason for visiting. 

"Aslaug returned the runes you tricked out of her, from a demon in exchange for your box." Thor's words were slow and measured, and the effect was instant.

Dean watched as Loki's eyes seemed to dim, the fight leaving him in a breath, his shoulders slumping with it. The mention of the stone box currently laying on his bed like a punch to Loki’s stomach. Dean’s eyes unable to keep from glancing to his bedroom door across the small room. 

"Loki?" Sam questioned, his concern causing a hitch in his voice, wrapping his hands around his lover’s sagging shoulders rubbing them softly. 

Thor rushed forward his frown edged deep into his lips under his beard and bushy mustache. "I only meant to warn you of it. I know how strongly it affects you Uncle. A demon possessing such a private thing, it's vile." Thor said quickly his voice kind as he watched the numb expression on his normally jovial Uncle’s face.

Loki looked back to the concern lacing Thor's eyes, believing the god known for his warrior's honor. "I believe you, thank you, nephew." He leaned a bit back on Sam, his mind and grace flooding with sorrow and regret trying to control them from overflowing into Sam. "Ruby must have taken it." He guessed his voice distant as he thought about it, trying to think about the reason for Ruby wanting it instead of the object itself.

Thor hovered close to his Uncle, the younger god unused to seeing the laughing half god so somber. Thor’s large hands hovering in the air between them, unsure of how to comfort the despondent Loki. Sam, on the other hand, knew instantly his arms coming to wrap around Loki from behind, pulling the hybrid to close to his chest. Sam curled some of his larger frame around his lover, feeling waves of emotions start to bleed into their connection. Sam’s fingers clenching Loki tighter to his chest at each painful emotion that passed to him. 

Dean watched them shocked by the normally controlled hybrid displaying his emotions so clearly. He nodded slightly looking to his closed door before walking to it, quickly grabbing the bag before coming back into the room. The sound of the door clicking shut caused Sam to look up at him confused. Dean nodded stiffly, holding up the dark green bag offering it out in front of him as he walked towards the three. 

"She did take it. She gave it to me as proof that you couldn't be trusted with Sam. She told me to ask you about it." Dean said looking at Sam and then Thor before finally looking at Loki's brown eyes, holding the bag more out to him. 

Loki looked at the plain cloth bag, frowning at something so important being held in something so ordinary. He reached for it, and after a pause of hesitation gripped the bag with a false smile. "If anything could, this box would." 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean as Loki pulled out the enchanted box, stroking his fingers over it. His fingertips retracing the engraved runes, not having to read them to know what they said. Loki had spent decades reading the words of his sentencing, his fingers tracing each letter sighing deeply lost in the words. 

"I thought Aunt Sigyn was keeping it for you?" Thor’s eyes filled with surprise and regret searching over the well known words of his father’s sentencing on his uncle. He had always tried to shy away from the box made of his uncle’s suffering, looking at the box now for the first time in centuries left the rare taste of shame in the god’s mouth. 

Loki hummed a sad low sound, nodding absentmindedly in answer. Solely focused on the box in his hands, before Loki remembered to speak. "She did but it was too painful for her too, after a while. I don't remember what she said she did with it anymore." 

Sam looked over the box as Loki's emotions pulled back from their bond only to overflow into him again before returning, coming and going like waves of a dark deep ocean. Sam wanted to know so desperately what it was but too concerned for his normally controlled lover's emotional upheaval to ask. Dean watched the scene looking at a worried Thor and Sam and a distant Loki. Dean watched Loki, catching his eye, Dean nodded stiffly after a shared moment. Both Loki and Dean admitted to one another silently that, no matter how uncomfortable, the story behind the box had to be shared.

"I need clothes before we keep going and food." Dean said, waving his hand at his bathrobe and neck towel. He could at least give the hybrid time to prepare before questioning him. 

Loki nodded, shaking himself to try and break the spell the old box had put him under, turning to the food. "Right-o, Dean-o.” His voice trying for cheerful and confident and not anger and apprehension, his eyes darting to his nephew. “Thor, stay. I'll snap you up something." Loki said, causally inviting the god to join them.

The god nodded slowly, as Loki glanced down at the box still clenched it tightly in his hands before looking back up to him. Understanding Loki’s want for him to stay to discuss something so painful from not only Loki’s past but for their pagan family. 

"I would never turn down one of your meals, Loki." Thor’s words were confident and determined, sitting himself at the small table, he would not leave his uncle when he needed him. He would never make that mistake again. 

Dean nodded understanding the uncomfortable hybrid’s want to have his nephew with him. Dean moved to his room to quickly get dressed as Sam finished unpacking their food. Dean closed the door behind him rubbing his face with a heavy sigh, he wasn't going to like this. When he returned fully clothed Loki and Sam had joined Thor around the kitchen table. Dean fell into the remaining chair, between Sam and Thor. Sam and Thor seemed to have boxed in Loki between their chairs, sheltering him from the coming conversation. Between them, Loki was desperately trying to contain his anxiousness. The time that it took Dean to get dressed had helped, Sam’s soft words and soothing soul helped more. Along with Thor’s awkward attempts at jokes and comfort. As Dean joined them fully intending to let his questions hang until they finished eating, focusing on the smell of melting cheese and hot marinara covered meatballs. Loki snapped up an oversized plate of pesto pasta with bread, promising Thor would enjoy it. Thor seemed to trust his Uncle on his food recommendations, something Dean, by the rich flavors and perfect cheese pull of the sub, was learning to trust as well. 

As they ate their conversations were stunted by the heavy stone box at the center of the small round table. Each of them unable to help but have their eyes drawn to it. Thor kept himself from learning more about Sam, despite his curiosity on a mortal special enough to gain his Uncle’s affections. While Thor was young compared to Loki, he was not brazen enough to risk Loki’s anger at a possible insult. Sam’s mind whirled with questions, eating slowly as his eyes glanced to the box once more, feeling Loki’s hand squeeze his. Sam had always had questions about Ragnarök ever since Loki had mentioned that it had happened, but he was always too afraid of the answer and too worried about how his lover would react. The image of a slowly boiling pot filled his mind as Sam felt Loki’s emotions through their bond. Sam glanced at him as Dean answered a question from Thor regarding hunters. The lines of Loki’s face had relaxed into an easy smile, Loki letting out a laugh when Thor spoke. 

“For humans you are very impressive with your feats against the transgressors in the supernatural world. Long ago humans all knew of the dangers out in the world, hunters were very important human warriors. They would sing many songs about hunters.” Thor’s voice seemed almost longing, he did miss his youth on Midgard. 

Sam watched Loki as Dean nodded. “It would be nice to get more thanks for almost dying all the time. Not having the cops on us would be helpful.” Dean agreed, having a song about him would be awesome. He shrugged, “But I can’t imagine people handling it well anymore. Everybody would flip out.”

Thor shook his head, not quite understanding, taking a large forkful of food. “You are a weird species indeed.” 

Loki chuckled the smile teasing, but as Sam watched his lover speak his eyes seemed to continue to drift to the box. Each hand motion a bit stiff, the image returned as Sam caught a wisp of deep seated rage within the bond. The conversation had stunted again as everyone finished their last bites, Loki sitting back in his chair. The feeling leaking into Sam as Loki’s eyes watched the box. The grace wrapped protectively around Sam’s soul rippling with instability at the closeness to it. Sam couldn’t help but grip Loki’s forearm against the slow burning rage. Sam’s eyes fell on the box, licking his lips before speaking. 

"You don't have to talk about it Loki." Sam offered weakly. 

Loki shook his head with a sad smile, not looking away from the box when he answered. "No. No, I do have to. You should know about it at any rate, Sam." 

Sam nodded smiling weakly in thanks, knowing how hard it was for Loki to express himself. Dean sat back looking over the ominous box, his eyes tipping upwards to watch Loki. The hybrid seemed resigned, the attitude instantly felt off from the larger than life prankster. Dean couldn’t help but want to push past this awkward personal conversation. Knowing that Loki hated these types of conversations just as much as he did, just made Dean want to get it over with faster. Dean looked away from the dispirited hybrid swiping his hand across his eyes before dragging it down his face, looking for a place to begin. 

Thor had looked away from the box quickly, his eyes avoiding the box that felt as much for him now as it did for Loki. His fingers coming to rest on his beard, taming it as he looked at Loki wanting to help him. 

"Perhaps, Uncle, it would be easier to answer what it is first." Thor suggested.

Loki let out a soft sound of agreement, the dishes and leftovers vanishing from the table with little fanfare, his fingers too busy reaching for the box to make his signature snap. Looking down at the box, Loki turned it over in his hands with a weighted sigh. 

"It is a reminder of my crimes and of the punishment I received. Odin gave it to me when he released me from the caves,” Loki paused stroking over one of the runes, “...the second time. After the events that were meant to lead to Ragnarök." 

Dean’s eyes narrowed looking over the blue grey stone, understanding dawning on him of why Loki would react that way to such an object. "Like a penance box?" 

Thor nodded solemnly, "Yes. After reflection, father understood the truth of Uncle's behavior.” Thor glanced regretfully to Loki, “Father couldn’t hold his anger and pain any longer. However in his wisdom he wanted Loki and all of us to remember the consequences of overstepping." 

The pot in Sam’s mind simmered hotter, feeling Loki’s anger leak more steadily into their bond. Sam blinked back against the crazed possessive rage, feeling it bubble in the bottom of his stomach. 

Loki’s words came out in nothing more than a bit back growl. "He deserved it. Odin saw that he deserved it. I am never wrong." 

Sam's hand moved to stroke Loki's arm, trying to ground the angry grace. Thor raised his hands in apologies trying to damper Loki’s rage, understanding where it came from. Dean looked over the rage filled eyes of Loki, catching the flash of blue-green in his eyes, taken back by the brazenly displayed anger. 

Dean only had to think back for a moment on the stories he had read after learning who his brother was dating. "Baldur. Ragnarök began because you killed Odin’s son." 

Loki’s rage ebbed away from the bond at Dean’s careful tone. Closing his eyes against the unstable emotion, his eye twitching with the effort. Loki refused to lose himself in the all consuming rage at the deadman’s name.

"I killed my brother's son. A favored pagan god without remorse or regret. This box is a reminder of a thousand years of imprisonment." Loki finished in a carefully measured tone, tapping his pointer finger on the top of the stone lid.

Sam looked over his lover in concern and confusion. "Your tricks always have a reason, a good reason. What happened?" Sam's voice was mindful of the turmoil and anger that lay beneath Loki's now calm and relaxed posture. 

Sam refused to believe that his partner would, at any point in his long life kill any being without a moral reason. Dean frowned scratching at his jaw line, even if he didn’t know the half god like Sam did, from the weeks knowing Loki he couldn’t imagine that Loki had killed a member of his family without reason. Brown eyes glanced at Thor watching as the god seemed riddled with guilt at the mention of his brother’s death. It couldn’t be so cut and dry, not if Thor was reacting like he had been the one to kill an innocent rather than Loki. Dean’s eyes rolled back to Loki hearing a heavy sigh fall from his lips.

Loki broke his eyes away from the box, looking up and meeting Deans patient eyes. Loki opened his mouth before closing it trying to find where to start. He broke Dean’s stare as Thor shifted in his peripheral beside him, catching Loki's eye. Thor found the words.

"Despite how much he enjoys festivities, my Uncle does not connect with other pagans. Even though I nor anyone else but father can remember a time without him. They are all aware of how different he has always been.” Thor glanced at Loki who nodded for him to continue finding it easier to let his nephew speak than embarrass himself stumbling through his own tale. Thor gruffed a bit looking back to Sam and then Dean. “They may not know the truth but everyone is aware. Father has always given Loki special treatment, seen the greater wisdom in his tricks and schemes. The others, even Mother never have.” Thor continued pausing, his blue eyes clouding with shame, “My brother, Baldur, had a lot to do with spreading this distrust. Baldur was charismatic, charming and beloved. At the time, no one knew how great Baldur’s distrust was for Loki. How much he questioned our father’s choice to bring a giant with such open arms.” 

“Giant?” Dean raised a confused eyebrow turning his head to Loki. 

Loki let out a half laugh, a smile appearing at the old lie. “Odin did not feel it was necessary for everyone to know I was Gabriel. Even with how much Ásgardrians dislike them, bringing an archangel into the pantheon was even worse. Angels, especially archangels, are massive, bright and shifting without a vessel. Even broken and wounded my grace went deep into the cave without a vessel. He felt my oddity would be better accepted if I was from the giants and linked to the Allfather.” 

Thor nodded, frowning deeply. “It may have been better received if it had not been for my brother’s dishonorable backhanded comments. When Uncle was finally able to find a connection with someone, it was centuries after being with us.” Thor’s words slowed, starting to tread more carefully now. “Angrboda, was not of Ásgardr. She was from Jǫtunheimr, the world of the giants. Baldur, as most Ásgardrians, did not have a good level of trust for them. At Loki’s choice, Baldur increased his unsavory comments." 

Loki shifted, his anger rising dangerously to the surface at the memories of his first bonded. “They called her the mother of monsters! The bringer of grief! Everytime we would show our faces, she would hear this. Do you remember when we announced the birth of our children? Did they think she couldn't hear their words as she cradled our daughter?" 

Thor looked away from Loki’s enraged eyes and thin hard press of his lips, he could not face what he had witnessed as a young god, what his mother and father had allowed. Loki’s hand clenched Sam’s as the human felt the waves of uncontrollable rage. The water boiling and overflowing into Sam, feeling the instability grow within Loki’s emotions, barely contained, the memory of uncontrollable protectiveness rocked through both of them. 

Loki’s eyes glared at the downcast eyes of his nephew, his mind swirling with how the pagans' rising cruel words had pushed the small family from Ásgardr, choosing to raise their children on Angrboda’s homeworld instead of Ásgardr. The pagans’ lies had pushed his once mate further and further away not stopping until their bond had broken and she was left lost in her own grief. Loki shook his head grumbling to himself in his rage, his eyes falling on the box once more. He scoffed at it and at his thoughts. 

"He sewed so much distrust that we became destined to be vessels of destruction. I warned her before we bonded, that the others wouldn’t trust her. After my visits with her I couldn’t leave her, before we bonded I told her that the others would not trust her. I told her the truth and the lie that Odin kept for me.” Loki swiped a hand over his face leaning back more, his fingers clenching desperately to Sam as the anger gave way to grief. “Angie thought she could handle it, that it didn’t matter. Neither one of us expected how bad it would truly be. When we had the kids..." Loki felt Thor’s heavy hand on his shoulder. Loki sighed looking down at Sam’s hand on his, stealing a glance at him. "They didn’t let up. I asked Odin for permission to leave to raise them in Jǫtunheimr, to try to keep them safe. But the rumors never stopped, even if Odin tried to sway some of them. Once Odin had sent Hel to rule over her own realm, Fenni and Jör both found it was best if they found somewhere else to stay. Our bond was disintegrated by then, her heart was already lost to her grief and I wasn’t helping being around her. Angie couldn't look at me without hearing the names or the pain of what would happen to our family. Convinced she had really come from evil, that her only purpose was to birth destruction of all the realms." Loki finished his words leaving him in a huff, his mind lost in the pain of feeling the slow death of Angrboda and his connection. 

Sam's eyes widen, feeling the rush of emotions that came with the story of Loki’s first love. The overwhelming stress, fear and loneliness the pair had felt. Sam’s mind had swam with flashes of Angrboda, in each passing image Sam could see the tracks of deeping sadness and worry. Sam felt and heard the memories of Loki trying to calm her, his words soothing, but unhelpful. Sam held Loki’s arm tighter, his right hand coming to grasp Loki’s fingers against the flooding emotions and memories. Sam looked over to his brother’s growing anger, shocked to see his brother reacting to his lover’s story so visually. Sam looked away as a flash of a small boy begged Loki to let him play in the woods, to let him play with the other gods. Feeling Loki’s worry at letting a young hybrid Fennir roam Æsir alone, his words had come out too harsh and full of fear then. Sam blinked back the flash of fear and worry only to be swept away at the sound of quiet arguing, the children older as they watched their parents fight once more in their home in Jǫtunheimr. Sam closed his eyes tightly trying to find himself among the tides of Loki within his soul, the centuries of memories and emotions showing so much of Loki so quickly that his mind and soul struggled to keep up with them. 

Once Sam had found himself again, Loki had finished speaking. His head still down turned, Loki's free left hand over his lips as he peaked up at the box that started this tale. Loki desperately tried to pull his emotions back from the grace he had left in Sam, only to find the soul pulling him back not wanting to stop the open onslaught of his grief filled past; seeking only to comfort Loki in his loss. Sam found his words, stroking over Loki’s hand gently. 

"You found out he started the rumors about her, the ones that led to everything. To the bond breaking?" Sam asked, knowing the answer before Loki nodded.

Dean sat back his anger at the betrayal from someone so close and at how Loki had been treated within his new family. Dean had already felt for the guy for having to spend so much time alone, but to have to continue that after being saved from exile because of some charming prick. Dean was starting to see how Loki would never feel regret for killing the man that kept his family, even lifetimes after his death, apart.

"How did you find out?" Dean asked, his voice gruff as he sat back in his chair, glancing at the stiff and silent Thor next to the hybrid for a moment before looking back at Loki. 

Loki held on to Sam’s hand as he looked back at Dean. "My wife, at the time, Sigyn. We married not too long before my imprisonment. She is too kind for her own good and far too patient. We never bonded not like with Angie or you, Sam. She insisted that whatever affection I could offer her she would take, determined to love me until I felt whole again. She had never taken part in the rumors surrounding Angie and my relationship, comforting her instead at the time. One night, however, she confessed to me that she had heard a rumor regarding Angie’s evil heritage from Baldur. At the time she had never thought much of it, that he had just heard it and told her in passing. After the bonding had ended and she started spending more time with Angie she was curious and asked the other gods about the rumors. She discovered that each story could be traced back to him. He was always very charming." 

Thor scoffed at that, his brother had been beloved because of it. While Thor’s respect and honor came from his victories and good deeds, Baldur was beloved for his charm and what everyone believed to be a good spirit. "He could light the sky with his smile. It was very deceiving." The god's voice gruff with his disapproval of such backhanded tactics. 

Loki looked at him, Thor had often sided with Loki, however on this they were often till divided. Thor turned his head to him resting his chin on his hand, his elbow on the small arm rest of the chair, offering a half shrug as a weak explanation for the change in attitude. Loki's eyes lost some of their sharpness, the grace flowing into Sam losing a bit of its instability at Thor's agreement. 

"I hadn't known at the time that Baldur was having visions of his death.” Loki continued looking away from Thor to Sam and Dean. “When I joined Odin and Frigg for their celebration, I only knew I was angry. My grace was burning with rage, Sigyn tried to calm it, but the scar of the destroyed bond had left everything raw, even after years apart. It consumed me and when I learned of Frigg’s desperation to protect her child, when my children were forced apart, of her arrogance that _of course_ a small little bit of branch could _never_ hurt her perfect child. I exploded, my very grace shook inside of me. All I thought about was all the pain Baldur had caused Angie, had caused _our children_. I snapped up the mistletoe arrow and aimed Hod's bow and let the mistletoe branch impale Baldur's chest. I don’t even remember a solid thought until he was laying on the hall floor dead.” Loki let out in a breath, the words held no remorse or sorrow for his blind rage, his eyes unshifting from Dean’s judging stare. 

Sam felt the possessive wave ripple through him before fading out into nothing. Sam nodded understanding, Loki would do anything to protect a mate. The loss of someone so precious, of a connection so personal being shattered by someone. Sam understood the grace coursing through him that loved him so completely, Sam didn’t want to imagine losing what they had, feeling it slip through his fingers through Loki’s memories with his bond with Angrboda was close enough. 

Sam thought back over the lore, “Hel agreed to release him if every being wept for him.” 

Dean huffed jerking his head to Loki. “You refused.” Dean’s voice was confident if not more than understanding. The archangel had suffered alone for so long, had felt a connection that was rare and deep slowly erode because of someone’s lies. Dean couldn’t imagine Loki shedding a tear for the god that destroyed his family. 

Loki nodded, clicking his jaw. “I will not ever weep for a man that helped destroy my children’s mother. Baldur’s lies brought about Ragnarök not me.” Loki let out a breath through his nose, trying to keep the anger from returning. The scar of the broken bond still festering in his grace even after thousands of years. “Hel had learned the truth and had offered the deal to return him only if I truly regretted the blind rage. When I refused to forgive him, Hel refused to release him. In turn Odin punished me, not believing my words against Baldur’s charm. He sent me back to the caves where he found me a millennia before and left me chained, tried to have my children hunted for defending me. After a thousand years, he released me finally believing us and moving past his loss.”

Thor shook his head at the memory of his uncle's torment, of the battle with Jötunheimr that followed Loki’s imprisonment. “I am sorry Uncle, for not believing you. We have never really spoken about it. I am sorry for my complacency. I almost destroyed Jötunheimr.”

Loki’s anger ebbed away again at Thor’s regret filled words. Loki relaxed a bit at Thor’s honest request for forgiveness, raising his left hand to wave off the unfitting sullen expression on Thor’s face. “He forgave you long ago. I don’t see why I shouldn’t. Besides he would have won anyway.”

Loki was still trying to shake the memories of his return to the cave, determined to keep the dark memory from Sam as it flashed through his mind. Loki tried desperately to focus on Sam’s hand in his, on Thor’s heavy leg pressed against his. Loki fingers clenched in Sam’s hand when he was unable to keep the echoes of his screams against the dark cave walls from echoing into their bond. Visions of Sigyn’s tear streaked face, her words apologies as she lifted her venom filled bowl, rushing away to drain it. The vision replayed shifting between Sigyn’s melodic voice distracting Loki as his eyes healed, before her words turned sad trying to prepare him once more for the venom to return. It flashed again, stealing Sam’s breath at memory of the smell of venom eating away at Loki’s flesh and eyes. The smell of bubbling fluid and burning tissue filled Sam’s nose as the memory continued. The venom had worked quickly through Loki’s eyes soon filling his empty sockets, gagging on the unimaginable smell. It repeated on a loop, a thousand years in the dark cave the day only filled with sobbed words of attempted comfort, earthquake inducing screams of agony as newly healed flesh was melted away over and over again. The loop continued through Sam unable to hide against the unslot of the uncontrollable trauma that poured from Loki’s grace. Loki’s voice never gave out over the centuries, the gentle words never ceased, but as Sam watched the loop of pain he could watch through Loki as the once radiant goddess slowly lost her shine by the final loop of desperation and pain. 

Loki rubbed his face, his eyes closed tight against the old memories, feeling Sam’s hand impossibly tight around his right hand. Loki sucked in a hard unneeded breath, his eyes snapping to Sam, knowing that he hadn’t been able to hide it. Sam’s face was ashen, one of his hands covering his mouth and nose. Sam’s eyes were closed tight, the smell of Loki’s eyes and grace filled blood still filled his nose. The sound of Loki’s screams echoed too loud in his mind to hear Dean’s concerned calls. His eyes opened slowly, wet hazel eyes finding the stone box, shuddering back from it. _It's made of stone…_ His mind shook with the idea that Odin had made the box from what had kept Loki trapped in the cave the second time. Sam could feel his tears spill over as he stared at the stone box. Loki pulled his face away from the cruel box, holding Sam’s face between his palms, Loki's thumbs swiping away the tears Sam shed for pain inflicted so long ago. 

Loki smiled weakly in the face of Sam’s tears, regret at losing control again coating his words. “Sorry Sam. I didn’t mean for you to ever see that.” 

Thor looked to Sam before looking away, Dean following suit both not wanting to imagine what Sam had seen through Loki’s memories of a torment. Dean remembered clearly the lore of Loki, having researched the hybrid upon learning his name. Dean couldn’t imagine the deity spending time, once more, in the caves, this time being sent by the same being that had once saved him from his exile and despair. Dean’s angry frown lined his face with tense clenched muscles, had he been so stuck in his black and white view of hunting that Ruby thought that this would convince him against Loki? The pain that Loki had endured not only in his punishment but in losing his first connection in his life on Earth. Dean didn’t see how Loki tricking a blind god into killing an arragant charming assclown was any different from his typical schtick, except this being personal. Justified in the ex-archangel’s moral ground.

“Why would she give me this?” Dean couldn’t help but utter the question turning angrily in his mind. Dean felt and fully understood Thor’s disgust at Ruby having her demonic hands on something so private and painful. Dean shook his head crossing his arms over his chest. “It sounds pretty cut and dry, to me. The guy sounds like a class a dick, and you did your time.” 

Loki didn’t look away from Sam, his grace gently trying to soothe the human after the aftershocks of the memory as it faded from the bond. Sam leaned to his touch trying desperately to push back the image of a writhing bloodied Loki, his eyeballs sizzling as the venom dropped into them, twisted grace leaking out from his vessel, trying desperately to escape the pain, but trapped by the irons against the rocks. Loki pulled Sam’s face to his, kissing him softly, trying to ground him more in the present. 

“Hey kiddo, that was a long time ago. I’m fine now. This is different, it won’t be the same.” Loki said softly against Sam's lips, ignoring Dean and Thor’s concerned looks and words focusing only on Sam.

Sam released a shaky breath, his hand coming up to hold tight to Loki's biceps, leaning to each gentle kiss, letting the grace and the contact sooth him, blocking out everything but Loki’s steady touch.

Dean raised a brow looking to Thor as the god spoke, “Seeing a memory from a being so old, of one so dear is painful. Loki’s punishment was not easy. While father forgave uncle, he saw no reason to spread ill words about my brother’s past. He only decreed Loki’s punishment having been served and Baldur’s death acceptable by our laws. That though Loki’s way was a trick, the death was justified.” Thor’s bushy brows scrunched at his father’s logic, sighing waving his hand. “A demon, anyone outside of our family, would still believe that father might not have truly moved past it. Aslang would not know the reason behind the ruling. Most of the remaining gods and seiðrs still believe Odin showed too much mercy for someone that had killed his son. Thinking it as yet another time we bent the rules to fit Loki.”

Sam scoffed at that, finally surfacing from the dark memories of the cave. “Mercy? How could that be mercy?”

As much as Thor agreed that the others were wrong, he could not help but try to make them see the other’s position. “The lesson Loki tried to teach was against one of the favorite stars of our pantheon. Loki still murdered the Allfather’s son and his actions brought about the beginning of Ragnarök. The others believe father and I are too understanding of his lessons, they are all too blind to see Uncle’s wisdom. They believed that Loki should still be imprisoned.”

Sam rolled his eyes huffing a heated breath, Loki’s hands still stroking the tense lines of his face, the hybrid loving how defensive Sam was of him. Dean shook his head, at Thor’s weak explanation for the continued outcasting Loki still suffered from the pantheon, raking his right hand through his short hair. Sam wasn’t one to get emotional or physically gag over something that wasn’t jarring, whatever Loki had unknowingly shared with him had been bad. Dean remembered an image in a book he’d seen, one of the goddess Sigyn aiding and speaking in hushed words to an injured and chained Loki. If the depiction was at all accurate Dean could understand Sam’s quaking stomach and pain filled eyes. Dean brought his head back up focusing on the current problem. 

“I can’t get any information out of Ruby. There is no way I can go back to her and fake anything out of her. She may be crap at jerking me around but she’s not stupid. She’ll read a lie on me at a third meeting and we’ll lose our only way in to Lilith.” Dean said in a low voice. 

Loki nodded his mind returning to the current problem after feeling Sam calm down, staying close to the human. “Lilith has to be close. If I used more of my grace I could track her.”

Thor turned to him, his blue eyes raging at the reckless idea. “You will not use the old power more. You will bring father’s rage upon you and you will bring more attention from your previous family.” 

Loki turned his body slightly away from Sam, facing Thor more, his glare just as vicious as the young god’s. “What would you have me do then?”

Thor seemed to think for a moment, the plastic chair creaking as he shifted in it. His large hand combed through his mid-length beard as he thought on the problem of the demons hunting after his uncle. A broad smile suddenly spread across his face, his chest puffing, proud of his simple solution. “I will kill the young demon and the first demon.”

“You are going to not only kill Ruby but hunt down and kill the Queen of Hell?” Loki’s voice was pitched with his scepticism as Thor nodded. “How exactly are you planning on explaining that one to your father, lug head?”

Thor frowned at Loki’s lack of faith in his abilities and plan. His chest puffing a bit more in defense. “Simple. Lilith ordered one of her subjects, a demon, to investigate a member of our pantheon. The demon, under her orders, obtained a personal item. One was bestowed unto you by the Allfather himself. You are one of our kin and under Ásgardr’s protection.” Thor’s voice was as formal sounding as he spoke before shrugging, speaking casually once more. “That seems close enough to something my father would say.”

Loki looked at him, blinking at the idea, a sly smile sneaking his way over his lips as he rolled the excuse around in his head. He couldn’t help but be proud of his nephew’s conniving plan. Even though it was correct it was a thin reason that anyone on the short list who knew the truth could see through, but not the rest of the pantheon, not Lilth’s subjects and certainly not the Host. The brothers looked at Thor with raised eyebrows and slightly parted lips. Dean looked between the two pagans, he didn’t see any holes in that plan. Dean leaned forward on the table, his open palm coming to rest against the side of his face thinking over the idea. Sam looked at Loki, unable to imagine that he had expected his nephew’s aid.

“That would be safer for you and for us. Less attention. Would they buy that shit?” Dean asked, his leg bouncing under the table at the possible solution to half of their problems.

Loki nodded, “They might. There is no way that Lilith dying and sealing the cage wouldn’t make the Host act though.”

Thor readily agreed. “Yes, but I could buy you time. Hell would be lost without the only ruler it’s had in a millennia. The blackened beasts will be scrambling to find order in their chaos.”

Sam nodded, liking the sound of the plan more and more, wanting to keep Loki out of sight for as long as possible. 

Thor sat straight backed, his smile smug and proud. “Then it's agreed I will have the pleasure of killing two demons.”

“And explaining it to your father.” Loki added drily. 

Thor turned back to him at that, despite it being his plan, Loki was always better at convincing his father to see the wisdom in a plan. His eyes narrowed on him, “Agreed. But in return you will tell Jörmungandr of my part in this.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at the proud god, rolling his eyes at the stipulation. “You really need me to get involved in whatever love hate dance you two are still doing?” Loki rested his chin on his left hand watching Thor, _Unbelievable._

Dean tilted his head at the odd request, knowing that Jörmungandr was Loki’s son and fated to fight Thor to the death in the events of Ragnarök. His eyes glanced sideways at his brother wondering if he knew anything about it. Sam was looking down at his hand, Loki having intertwined their fingers upon releasing his face, hiding the way he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at Loki’s taunting words. Sam had once listened to Loki complain about his son’s unconventional relationship with Thor, the two unable to decide, since their first meeting on the battlefield, if they wished to kill each other or kiss. Often attempting both and finding each other's bed not long after.

Thor looked at Loki, the broad lines of his face falling. “Just tell him, Uncle. He’s avoiding me again.” Thor’s overbearing voice softened, sounding more like a petulant child. 

The change from politically knowledgeable pagan royalty to a man barging for their lover’s father for help smoothing over a lovers spat was jarring. Sam bit harder on his cheek as he clenched tight to Loki's hand trying to fight back the laughter that bubbled in his chest. Dean raised his hand to cover his mouth to hide his grin, biting on his lips to keep from laughing. 

Loki rolled his eyes, sighing at what constituted as begging for Thor’s standards. “Because you can be arrogant like your father. Me telling him of your latest victory will not improve his mood.”

Sam and Dean couldn’t help but let a chuckle escape their lips at Loki’s tried words. Loki felt like he had said the same explanation a thousand times and they had gone unheard each and every time. Loki breathed a sigh at the familiar words snapping up dessert for the four. 

Dean smiled toothily at the pecan pie suddenly in front of him, reaching for his fork. “So wait, you're with one of his sons?” 

Thor frowned, turning a glare to Dean. “We are not together." Thor said sternly, lifting a spoonful of licorice flavored ice cream to his lips.

Dean’s eyes widened at the sudden shock of Thor’s anger, raising his hands in surrender and stifling his laughter with a mouthful of pie. 

Loki’s laugh was true and booming, not settling down from it until Thor had hit him hard on the shoulder, a crack sounding around the suite at the hit. Loki continued to chuckle softly, as he rubbed his shoulder. 

“So angry! Fine, fine! I’ll tell him and dig your grave deeper. Sounds fun.” Loki managed to get out between giggles. 

Sam arched an eyebrow in concern at the sound of the crack from his lover not relaxing until Loki waved it off. Happy that Thor was at least able to raise Loki’s mood. “Thank you for helping us, Thor.” Sam said trying to use the god as his own distraction from the visions of Loki’s past. 

Thor looked back to Sam, cheery once more at the gratefulness of the hunter. “It will be fun. It has been a while since I killed a demon.” He glanced at Loki, spooning more of the cold treat past his lips. A sigh falling from his lips as he thought about the problems his Uncle had willingly tangled himself in. “I will do this for you Uncle, without issue, but you must tread lightly. I remember the stories you shared with me of your other family. They do not sound like a forgiving species.”

Loki huffed out a laugh at the understatement. “No they are not. Don’t worry about it, lughead. I already promised Odin that if I felt I couldn't, that I would ask for help.”

Thor nodded happy with the answer patting Loki’s shoulder heartily. “We will believe you this time Uncle.” He said standing to leave, finishing his treat in one large scoop. “I will let you know when it is done. Thank you for the meal Uncle. It was a pleasure to meet you both, especially you Sam.” Thor seemed to pause as he looked over Sam, his blue eyes pausing on the swirling grace and pagan power around his soul. “Please remember that though Loki has bonded with you and protected you from father. If you harm my Uncle in any way, it will not protect you from me.” The towering burly man threatened with a smile. 

Dean bristled at the clear threat to his brother, glaring at the god as he protected his Uncle. Sam simply nodded, swallowing upon hearing thunder sound in the distance. 

Loki rolled his eyes patting Thor’s side. “Down boy, very scary. You want my help getting in my son’s pants or not?” Loki said, leaning back in his chair to look up at Thor, his honey eyes flashing a dangerous blue-green in warning. “Don’t scare my human. I am scarier, light show.” 

Thor watched Loki's shark-like grin and glinting eyes, remembering the last trick his uncle had played on him after his last fight with Jörmungandr, vanishing with one last clap of thunder. 

Loki rolled his eyes leaning more into Sam, “Thundernut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha two chapters in one month! That being said, I am going to spending time on Learn and focusing on a big edit for it as well as a Halloween oneshot I randomly started, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Probably a month like usual but I suck at time. I'll make sure to keep my Tumblr updated about it when I do start working on editing and finishing the next chapter. You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter @Leatafanfiction. Stay safe 💗


	13. Angels, Pagans and Hunters, Oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about Loki’s past Dean comes to terms with Sam’s relationship and the being he chose to be with. While Dean becomes better friends with Loki through their connection to Sam, Loki commits an act that he cannot take back and outs himself for the first time in over a millenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap, hi everyone. Its been a while for this one! Thanks so much to [BrattyAngel1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAngel1980) for being an amazing beta.

It didn’t take long for Dean to call it a night after Thor left them. He decided to turn in early, needing to digest the last couple of hours. Dean stood, patting Loki's shoulder as he passed him, heading to the room he had chosen for himself, confident the hybrid understood where Dean finally stood with him. Dean had made up his mind regarding Loki. Dean understood the pain of losing family and desperately not wanting to lose anyone else. He understood Loki and of all the creatures Sam could choose from, the ex-archangel was probably the best he could do. 

Sam smiled widely at the clear acceptance as Dean passed them, watching him go. Despite everything he had seen and learned this week about his partner's past and his own, Sam was happy he still had Dean. Happy that his elder brother had trusted him enough to hear out his choice and to get to know the parts of Loki that the hybrid shared with them. 

Sam pulled himself from his thoughts as Dean's bedroom door slid shut behind him. Sam turned back to Loki at the soft click of Dean's door, his smile falling when he found Loki's gaze had returned to the heavy stone box once more. Sam reached out, wrapping his hand around Loki’s, snapping his lover out of the pain and blood soaked memories. 

Loki blinked back the haze that had reclaimed his mind, his lips twitching as he reflexively squeezed Sam's hand. He sighed, rubbing his left hand over his face with a groan. He felt old today. Sam watched him, unsure how to help him or what to say; the bond between them was twisting in Loki's withheld turmoil. 

"I hope Thundernut can handle his dad." Loki mumbled into his hand sighing. He didn't want another lecture. 

Sam offered a small smile, stroking his fingers over Loki's slowly. "I'm sure you taught him well enough to handle mincing words, Lo."

Loki chuckled weakly at that. "Yeah, you'd think." His hand moved over his face one last time before running his fingers back through his hair, combing it back from his face. 

Loki turned his head to look at Sam, just watching him for a few moments. Enjoying the soft lines of concern and love that smoothed over Sam's face, the hazel eyes that were still slightly red from tears Sam had shed so easily for him. Loki hummed, a soft smile gracing his lips as he leaned his elbow on the table looking over Sam's soft lips that mirrored Loki's. Sam's smile was one of happiness and contentment, enjoying the quiet moment together just as much as Loki. 

Loki let out a contented breath as he looked over Sam's bright, welcoming soul. "Eternally worth it." His words were tender and confident. He would always make the same choice, no matter what the consequences to himself were. 

Sam's cheeks tinted with heat squeezing Loki's hand in his. Sam opened his mouth to speak however a large yawn contorted his lips instead, swallowing back his words of.

"I think it's time for all good little moose to go to bed." Loki chuckled, beaming at Sam, snapping his fingers and vanishing the stone box without another glance. Pulling on their interlaced fingers, Loki dragged Sam off to bed. Loki would keep his promise and keep Sam. Sam chuckled, following Loki easily, Sam would love him through the half god's pain.  


* * *

  
That night in a forest in Illinois, Gordon ran. His legs were heavy with river water and chains as he ran from the hole the Winchesters had sentenced him to. His legs carried him faster through the woods seeing the waiting camped out RV up ahead. His month long planning had paid off and, to his surprise, Kubrick and his new partner Creedy had come through for him. The sound of alarms and barking dogs rang out as search lights flashed far behind him, only pushing his legs harder and faster toward the waiting vehicle. Gordon could taste his freedom and his revenge.

Gordon burst into the RV door, closing it quickly behind him, panting on the bottom of the short metal steps. Kurbrick started up the engine as soon as Gordon closed the door. The driver only sparing him a welcoming grin and a tilt of his head before driving out of the campsite. Gordon smiled a toothy, winded grin as he looked up at Creedy, finding him at the top of the second step. Creedy offered a nervous smile motioning for Gordon's chains, displaying a smuggled key.

"Guard handed over the key, no problem." Creedy said taking the chains and unlocking Gordon's wrists and ankles. 

Gordon breathed an easier breath when the weight of them were off of him, rubbing his wrists and soaking in the feeling of freedom. Creedy took them, hiding them away in a fake wall before grabbing the clothes they had bought in preparation for Gordon. The convict looked around the moving RV, planting his feet before turning back to Creedy. The man held out the clothes before nodding his head towards Kubrick's bedroom in an unsure suggestion. 

Gordon went without a word, wanting the orange off of him. He made quick work of changing amongst the watching figurines and paintings the religious hunter had filled his bedroom with. The blonde hunter in question focused on his task of rejoining the late night traffic as he drove them away from the forest surrounding the Illinois prison. Alarm bells blared behind them as Kubrick intermixed with the late night traffic, making sure to drive just like he would any other day. The driver kept his face and body language as calm as he could, his eyes glancing to the flashing lights that sped past them in the opposite direction. Kubrick was unable to keep the bright smile off his face. Their paid colleague had called in the false tip of a fleeing black SUV right on time, sending the authorities off on a wild goose chase. 

Gordon’s mouth was pressed in a thin determined line when he opened the wobbly sliding door to Kubrick's bedroom. After escaping the hell the Winchesters had condemned him to, all he wanted was revenge on the brothers.Then he could finish what he started and destroy the rest of the Hell powered demon children. He couldn't enjoy his freedom without it. 

Gordon barely spared Creedy a glance as he made his way towards Kubrick in the front. Creedy was sitting in anxious anticipation, never having done something quite like this before, still half green behind the ears at hunting let alone assisting a jailbreak. Creedy offered an unsure smile and a half wave, his arm and features stuttering in effort. When Gordon passed him to sit next to Kubrick, Creedy blew out a breath of relief, he trusted Kubrick, even if he was strange for a hunter. Gordon, however, was another story. Creedy had heard rumors of Gordon and he wasn't convinced freeing a revenge fueled hunter was such a good idea, even if his cause was 'Godly'. 

Kubrick turned his head to look at Gordon as he sat in the passenger side offering him a blinding smile. Gordon shifted in the seat pulling his ball cap down, looking out the dark windows as they put more miles between them and the prison. 

"Feelin' better without the orange, Gordon?” Kubrick asked his smile bright. “God will provide to those who follow his path. Another sign that He's on our side." 

Gordon offered a bleak forced smile when Kubrick looked at him nodding in hesitate agreement. Kubrick could believe whatever he wanted as long as he did what Gordon told him to. Gordon's smile faded as soon as his old partner looked away and back out the front window. Gordon hadn't been sure that the prison break would be successful, especially in the bumbling hands of Kubrick and Creedy, but he wasn't about to attribute their success to higher power. 

"I'll feel better when those demon kids are all put down. Startin' with little Sammy." Gordon said in a gruff voice. He turned back to Kubrick. "You look into the Winchesters like I told you to?" Gordon questioned, not doubting that the two had failed him somewhere along the way. 

The man had a mission and couldn't count on his early release to be permanent. He had to complete it as quickly as possible. Gordon had to finish what he started when he hunted and killed Scott Carey. All of the special kids needed to be put down and Gordon would pick up where he left off with the one that had taken his freedom to begin with; Sam Winchester.

Creedy was the one that answered him, he had handled the research while Kubrick had executed Gordon's prison break. Creedy walked to the front, bracing himself on the backs of their chairs as he spoke. 

"I looked into them. You're right, Sam definitely isn't human. When I was digging around I found out that not only does Sam have powers from a demon, but there's a rumor he's sleeping with a pagan. I talked to some hunters and they said a god helped them at the gates. Some hunters said they saw a demon with Dean and something helping them on a hunt." Creedy started to explain looking over Gordon's surprised face. "It was just drunk talk, but it wasn't just a handful of guys sayin' that."

"I heard the same. But the Winchesters have been quiet, no one's seen them." Kubrick jerked his head in a nod, knowing the hard work Creedy had put into digging around the Winchesters. "Might mean something is trying to hide them. Might be this pagan." 

Gordon frowned, thinking about it. It wasn't hard to believe that someone as foul as Sam would allow himself to become some pagan's whore. Gordon did, however, have a hard time believing that his brother, Dean, would allow it and be working with a demon. Gordon couldn't believe Dean would allow his brother to fall so far from human and into the bed of a monster, and especially the rumor of the thoroughbred hunter would work with a demon himself. Gordon looked out the window thinking. It didn't matter. Sam had to die, was supposed to already be dead if he heard correctly from Kubrick while in prison. 

Gordon remained silent in thought as his companions shared a look as their leader thought about Dean. If the hunter was truly working with demons too and got in the way, they would just have to put down both Winchesters instead of just one. Going up against a monster like Sam, a hunter and whatever and whoever Sam had given himself to would be a challenge. A harder challenge than Gordon had anticipated while planning in his cell. Gordon's shoulders heaved as he pushed out a hard breath, stroking his chin and toying with his lip idly as he tried to rework his plans. It was a challenge he would meet head on and one that he would overcome. He had to. 

"We need to find them and stop Sam Winchester. He's a monster, just like the other children that demon cursed. Dean must have gone off the deep end if he's working with demons and let his brother fuck some demi-god." Gordon paused thinking once more. "We need more than just drunk talk from nosey hunters." Gordon hissed, his mind racing on how they could learn more about where they were. "We need to find a demon.” Gordon said suddenly, looking up at the two of them, his hand moving from his face at the idea. Gordon's eyes shone in determination and pride at his new plan, knowing it would work. “Sam is connected to them, no matter what he does with a pagan. They’ve got to be keeping tabs on all the kids, especially Sam." 

Creedy nodded trying to think about a plan, but Kubrick spoke faster. 

"Crossroad Demons. They’re the easiest to find and they keep a good ear out for demon business and humans. They’re the nosiest of the bunch. If any hellspawn would know it would be one of them.” 

Creedy nodded agreeing, liking the simple enough plan after the headache of breaking Gordon out and the risky business of digging around the Winchesters. Gordon nodded after a moment of thought, approving of the suggestion. There were plenty of demons at crossroads stupid enough to come and informed enough to help them. 

“Let’s catch ourselves a demon then boys.” Gordon called with a clap of his hands in his excitement, a true smile spreading across his features for the first time since his escape. 

The vengeful hunter's smile was one that spoke of cruelty, much too wide and toothy to be completely sane. Kubrick smiled with him as he turned off the highway, neither man noticing as Creedy moved from between them, unsettled by their confidence.  


* * *

  
Unaware of the coming danger, the next morning the Winchesters' hotel suite was met with a breath of ease as the sun bled into the bedrooms and empty living space. The thread of tension had vanished from within Dean sometime during the night, waking with a new perspective. With more of Loki's past on display for him, Dean felt confident in the morning light that he could trust Loki on the basis of his actions and not just because Sam told him to trust his boyfriend. During his fights with Sam, Dean had hurled painfully misguided words not only towards his brother, but the hybrid as well. At Loki, who had suffered so much already, who seemed willing to do it again, and all for the sake of Sammy. Dean turned over on the soft sheets, his mind recounting their screaming matches. Maybe Loki hadn't heard them, but Sam had and Dean had thought them, had still said them. Dean couldn't shake the sour feeling in his gut as he lay in the comfortable hotel bed. He let out a hard breath, laying on his back and glaring up at the clean ceiling. The more Dean contemplated his words and actions, the more the pit of regret started to grow in his stomach. The weight of his guilt quickly replaced the tension that had lay there just the night before. 

_Son of Bitch_ , Dean thought, rubbing his hands over his face, _Sammy's right. I sounded like Dad. Stubborn and pigheaded._

Dean huffed at himself. He could have lost his brother over this. Over nothing because Dean didn't see who Loki truly was, didn't fully trust his brother. The more Dean thought about it, even with Loki being an annoying little shit, Loki came through for them, for Sam. Last night Loki had told the truth, however painful it had been for him. Loki had laid everything out because Sam needed to know and Dean wanted answers. The older Winchester could imagine how uncomfortable Loki was doing it but he pushed through it anyway. 

Dean brows furrowed, still glaring at the off-white ceiling. They weren't so unalike, himself and Loki. Dean's lips twitched thinking. He knew neither he nor Loki were men that enjoyed talking about feelings or emotions at all. Dean forced himself to sit up, turning his glare from the ceiling to look for fresh clothes with a stretch. He sighed. Dean had to make it up to Loki, and Sam for that matter. He could find a way to apologize without the half god or himself breaking out in hives. 

Dean knew Sam normally woke before him, but after the long night he wasn't surprised to find Loki and Sam's door still closed when he ventured out into the open space of the sitting area and kitchenette. Dean paused, looking at the closed door. Loki had tolerated a lot of push back from Dean the past few weeks and shared something that Dean couldn't imagine ever wanting to talk about, let alone remember. Dean huffed slightly, turning away from the door, the pit in his stomach growing the longer he stared at the closed door. 

Dean sighed, wandering into the kitchen and running his fingers through his short locks before bending to open the fridge. A wide grin breaking across his face when he peered inside, the fridge was lined with food. Dean shook his head slightly, Loki must have stocked it for them sometime during the night. Dean knew Loki wasn't one for sharing, be it emotions or words, but Loki would understand an action. Dean raised his head from the open refrigerator to steal a look back at their closed door. Loki would appreciate an action; he would understand what Dean was saying without them having to talk about it. Dean nodded to himself, making up his mind, looking back into the fridge and setting out to make a sugary breakfast fit for a god, starting with hot chocolate.

Behind their closed door, as Dean cooked, Sam and Loki were still laying lazily together. Neither ready to leave the quiet of their room and face the problems the day would bring. Seeing his penance box had left Loki feeling raw, exposed, and trapped in his own memories. After Loki's tidal waves of emotions last night their bond had threaded together more intricately, their bond stronger. Sam's powers had reached out alongside Sam's soul and pulled. After seeing Loki so wounded in the caves of the half god's memories, every part of Sam refused to let go of the twisted, angry and wounded grace. Even when Sam had been sleeping, Sam's soul and powers reached to soothe the steady waves of Loki's uneasy grace as it shifted through Sam's subconscious. Sam let out a hum against Loki’s bare chest. His fingers were tracing over Loki's tense muscles, rubbing soothing circles over his lover's hips trying to anchor him. Sam pressed lazy kisses over the smooth skin as his fingers danced over Loki’s vessel. Loki let out a sigh at Sam's continued kisses and steady, soothing fingers. Sam smiled against him, trying to soothe with his touch and the easy connection. Loki released a soft breath at the wave of love and understanding, his honey eyes closed as he soaked in Sam's gentle affection. 

Sam let out a happy note, finally feeling Loki's muscles relax under his fingers and lips. When Sam had woken earlier that morning, Loki still was worried and preoccupied with his past. Sam's waking mind flooded with scarred over sadness and pain. Loki had spent the night reliving the loss of his first bonded. A loss Sam could sense within Loki, like a closed over thorny mark within his core. A part of him that was all too raw for its age, a wound that could never fully heal. 

Sam kept his touches light, licking and kissing over Loki's hips. Sam could understand Sigyn, how she could love him and expect nothing in return. There was no replacing Angrboda, just like there was no replacing Sam. Each bond was special and Sam could feel Loki's untamed love for him, right beside his affection for his first bonded. There was no question about the immortal's feelings for him, just like there was no question regarding how fiercely Loki had once loved his Angie. 

Loki released a soft groan as Sam sucked his heated tip into his mouth. Sam hummed, his fingers rubbing slow circles into Loki's spread thighs. Sam's mouth slowly sunk lower, taking more of Loki's thick shaft into his mouth. His tongue rolled over the heated flesh, pulling small groans from the relaxed hybrid under him. Sam watched him as Sam's name tumbled from his lips, rolling his hips gently to Sam's caressing tongue. Loki's fingers slid into Sam's hair, green eyes half-lidded to watch as Sam swallowed down his cock.

Loki groaned at each vibration and swipe of Sam's tongue, guiding his head as the hunter sucked and bobbed his head on Loki's cock. Sam focused on the god spread out under him, Sam's suddenly lubed fingers massaging and spreading Loki's firm cheeks. Loki arched his hips at Sam's pressing finger, moaning lowly as it pushed inside of him, his mind focusing only on Sam. Sam groaned, lapping up the precum that spilled from Loki's tip, working his finger in and out of Loki's pliant vessel. Sam's mouth never ceased as he added a second finger inside of his bonded, stroking him while Sam spread the tight muscle. 

Loki whined, watching Sam, his human's every touch filled with love and affection, slowly and tenderly spreading him open. Loki's fingers twisting in Sam's locks tugging at his hair, urging him faster, wanting to drown in the sensation of Sam. Sam moaned around Loki's cock at each pull, and the feeling of a thick vein pulsed under his tongue. Loki panted, his eyes glowing in the dim room, bucking more as Sam added a third finger. 

"Sam...Sam I can't...Need you." Loki moaned brokenly, his grace reaching desperately for its mate. 

Sam moaned, pulling back from Loki's cock, licking over his lips savoring the taste of him. "I'm right here Lo. I'm not going anywhere." 

Sam's words were spoken softly in the quiet room, kissing his way slowly up Loki's hips and chest. Loki shuddered as Sam removed his fingers, clenching around the emptiness inside of him. His fingers gripped desperately in Sam's hair as his human grabbed his thighs. Sam moaned, stroking his own cock and pressing into Loki's waiting entrance.

Loki arched, his grace running rampant into Sam, gasping at the feeling of Sam impossibly close to him. Sam released a grunt as he sunk deeper into his lover, feeling Loki's grace speed into his soul and body. Loki's glowing green eyes were wide as he took in Sam's bliss laced face. Sam's hazel eyes flickering with swirls of green and blue, Loki moaned louder as Sam pushed deeper into him. His grace rejoicing at being reflected within Sam's beautiful eyes, his vessel humming with pleasure at being filled with Sam's thick cock. 

Sam groaned above him once he was fully seated inside of him, his soul rushing to greet Loki's twisted grace. Sam moaned against Loki's neck, biting and kissing there as he started to thrust slow and deep into his mate. Sam's hands held him close as he moved in and out of Loki's perfectly tight hole. Loki arched, moving with him, his hands moving Sam's head and capturing his lips in an awkward but loving kiss. Sam relished in it as Loki's grace coursed through him, causing him to move faster. His fingers holding tighter to him, gasping out his name against his kiss.

"Loki…" Sam moaned wishing he could last longer. 

Loki felt so perfect, so open like this. Sam loved the way Loki broke like this, the walls holding back his tainted grace crumbling. Unable to keep the lonely aching core away from Sam, showing so much of himself without any restraint. Loki moaned bucking as Sam held him tighter moving faster and harder into him, slamming into his prostate with each thrust. 

"There Sam!" Loki cried his fingers digging into Sam's back and scalp rolling his hips with his. 

Sam moaned at the twitching and clenching walls around him and the grace pouring disjointed emotions and thoughts into him, lighting up his every nerve with pleasure along the way. Sam's hand rushed to wrap tightly around Loki's dripping cock. Stroking Loki's throbbing cock in time with his own thrusts, Sam's hips lost their rhythm. Sam came with a deep thrust into his mate, his eyes glowing as his hips continued thrusting throughout his orgasm. Loki gasped, feeling hot seed pour into him and the silent declarations of love and devotion coming from Sam's soul. 

Loki shuddered, arching as he came into Sam's hand with a sigh, his grace wrapping tighter to the soul that smoothed and soothed it. The warped grace was beaming at seeing itself reflected so clearly in Sam's glowing eyes. Loki groaned at the sight, licking over his suddenly dry lips as Sam voiced the words his soul had already said. 

"No matter what, I love you Loki." Sam hummed, his eyes still shimmering with blue and green as he looked down into Loki's matching eyes. 

"Mm love you too Sam." Loki hummed, lax under Sam's tender fingers, the human leaning on his elbow. 

Sam smiled, his eyes finally dimming, though still fogged with the afterglow of being with Loki. He moved slowly from over him with a groan knowing it was late in the morning, still not ready to get up. Sam shifted to wrap around Loki laying on his side. He knew they had planning to do and world ending problems to solve. Sam only wanted to stay here with Loki just a bit longer. His mind refused to even question the mess of the room around him, too happy to have Loki beside him.

Loki patted Sam's back, understanding completely. Loki laid still with him in the quiet, he had ignored Sam's growing powers since their trip up here, but he couldn't ignore the damage around them. Not only had Sam's soul reached out to him, but his powers had joined, even stronger this time. Both Sam's soul and powers had fed off Loki's energy and charged it all at once, entangling them as mates even tighter. 

Loki needed to help Sam control them, opening his eyes and looking around the small room. He was happy he blocked the sound from escaping, sensing Dean right outside roaming about the shared kitchen. Sam's powers and Loki's grace had filled the room and left Sam's clothes spread out over it along with anything not nailed down. Sam seemed to not notice until Loki slowly moved to sit up, eyes suddenly wide before looking back to the demi-god.

"Come on Sammich, let's see what your brother is making. I wanted to talk about...this anyway today." Loki said with a snap of his fingers, putting the room back together in an instant. 

Sam nodded, feeling the sweat and cum wiped from him in the same moment. "This was both of us wasn't it, not just you?" He said standing and dressing for the day. 

"Yeah, seems my pagan-grace is giving your powers quite the encouraging hand." Loki said casually, dressing himself with another quick snap as he walked to the door, dropping a kiss on Sam's lips after the taller had pulled on his shirt. 

Sam frowned, thinking about it before leaning to the kiss. He trusted Loki to explain more, Sam could wait. Sam hummed, kissing his lips again before looking away from Loki's dazzling honey eyes to open their bedroom door. The moment Sam pulled the door open the couple was hit with the smell of french toast and bacon. Loki stood stock still, just outside of their bedroom door, taking in the sight of a cooking, singing Dean Winchester. Dean paused, turning to them after hearing the door open only to offer a smug smile at them. 

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads. I made breakfast." Dean nodded his head towards the table motioning for them to sit. 

"Dean?" Sam questioned raising an eyebrow at his beaming brother.

"Top of the morning, Dean-o." Loki said, his voice thin and distracted, as he took in the sight as he started walking to the small table where they had shared dinner the night before.

The half-god felt off kilter with the seemingly random act of kindness from Dean. Loki hummed, looking back to Dean as he flipped a frying piece of sugar coated goodness. Sam tilted his head watching his brother, a soft smile sneaking onto his lips. Dean always was better with actions than words. Sam smiled, watching as his brother returned to cooking. Loki nodded slowly, understanding dawning on him. A grin broke across his face at Dean's unspoken apology.

"Coffee is still hot and there's bacon and a stack of french toast already made. I made some hot chocolate too. Figured you'd like something sweet no matter what time it is." Dean grunted out motioning with his spatula. 

Loki beamed at the pile of cinnamon rich bread and warmed syrup waiting for them on the small table. "Thanks Deanie. I'll have to convince Sam to sleep in more." 

Dean chuckled with a shake of his head, finishing the last bit of batter. "Somehow, I think you're the only one that could." 

Sam rolled his eyes sitting down next to the overexcited Loki, surprised to see Dean doing his traditional 'I was a jackass, so here' breakfast edition for anyone else but family. Sam smiled as Loki piled on french toast onto his plate, thanking him before dragging the butter and syrup closer. 

Loki looked over the food, filling his plate after Sam's and then filling two mugs of coffee and topping his hot chocolate with whip cream. Sam took his mug adding his sugar and cream before, glancing back at Dean as his brother turned off the burners, taking a sip of the hot liquid. Dean was still humming when he walked over and sat down with his plate across from Loki. Dean's mood didn't shift as he filled his plate with bacon and french toast. Loki caught Sam's eye as he soaked his toast in butter and syrup, raising his eyebrows at Sam's incredulous look. Sam rolled his eyes, drinking his coffee and taking a piece of bacon. 

Dean looked up, looking back and forth between them as he munched on a piece of bacon, buttering his own french toast. Dean's smile started to droop at the look on his brother's dopey face. Sam's face seemed to be stuck in a sappy smile as Sam started eating what he would normally be loudly protesting as too sugary and greasy. Sam's eyebrow raised, watching Dean with a taunting smile and laugh filled eyes.

"What?! I can't make breakfast?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowed on Sam, his shoulders pinching. 

Loki swallowed his bite, shrugging before speaking. "Ignore him, or he'll suck us into one of those touchy feely talks again." Loki said, turning his head to Sam, eyeing him warily. 

Dean shook his head looking at his brother. "Dude, no. Alright, just no. I made food. He's eating the food. We're good." 

Loki nodded, holding his mug licking at the whipped cream. "Exactly. We're good, Sammykins. Let's just enjoy Dean's delicious breakfast and what I have planned for us today. Which is a road trip." 

Sam blinked back his happy thoughts about his boyfriend and brother finally getting along. Sam's worries easing as the two most important people in his life finally started to truly bond. Sam couldn't be more overjoyed at the loss of tension between them. Sam turned to Loki as his words sunk in. Dean latched on quickly to the change in subject speaking excitedly. 

"Road trip? Where and why? I thought with Thor taking out the demons we'd have a break for a bit. Lay low, enjoy not having Hell on our asses." Dean questioned, sitting back and taking a sip of his coffee.

Loki released a hum as he ate, nodding. "We are, except I want to lay low somewhere better than a hotel suite. Remember that league of extraordinary gentlemen I told you about?" At the brothers' nods Loki continued. "Well I know they still have bunkers all over. Figured one of those would be a good place to hide out and start training Sambo here." Loki said, popping another forkful into his mouth with a look at Sam. 

Sam blinked, thinking about the chaos of their room. "Probably a good idea."

Dean grunted out an agreement. "You said those guys were hunters back in the day. So their bunker would be like a supernatural fallout shelter? " Dean asked, grinning at the idea of it.

Sam nodded, looking at Loki. "Our grandfather was one. Dad's dad?" 

Loki hummed, giving the boys a short nod and taking another slice of bacon. He might make Dean apologize more if it meant fresh bacon and sugar in the morning. "Mm, yeah I guess. More like a bunch of eggheads with cool stolen stuff. I'm biased." Loki snapped his fingers, a small box appearing between his fingers. "This opens any one of their hidey holes. They're all warded and should still be functional."

Loki slid the metal box across the table letting it stop between them. Sam raised an eyebrow, picking it up and opening it. Dean looked over the box in Sam’s hand, taking a bite of french toast before looking back at Loki. 

“Where’s the closest one?” Dean asked, already agreeing with the plan. 

Sam needed to learn how to control his powers. Dean may not understand or fully believe Sam’s powers were well and truly his, but without control a hunter could go after him again. Dean thought of Gordon still lurking in the shadows in jail; they didn’t need to deal with hunters on top of Heaven coming after them. 

“There’s one in Lebanon, Kansas.” Loki said in a smooth suggestive voice, unsure how the two would feel about going back home. His golden eyes glanced between the two of them. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other, they hadn’t been back home since Dean ran out of their burning childhood home carrying an infant Sam. Dean had always feared going back home and seeing the town that was now like a distant dream. Sam had never thought about it, never knowing the place or remembering it outside of Dean's memories. 

Loki watched them, finishing his plate and focusing on his hot chocolate. “I thought that would be the best one.” Loki hummed swallowing his last bite. “Oh, I cleared up your legal trouble by the way.” 

Dean’s head whipped back to Loki at that. “Already? How?”

Loki shrugged, looking over Sam’s raised eyebrow. “What? Don’t be so surprised. As much as I love the idea of you in an orange jumpsuit and me as your warden...” Loki trailed off with a hum, thinking about Sam in a tight fitting orange jumpsuit.

Dean groaned. “Sittin' right here!” Dean growled out, glaring at a barely bashful Sam and the teasing grin on Loki’s face. 

Loki rolled his eyes at Dean’s sensitivity, storing the idea away for later at the shine of interest in Sam. “Relax. And I have lawyers, powers, plus I don't sleep. I got it swept under the rug. Just don’t be stupid anymore.”

“Thanks Lo, you didn’t have to do that.” Sam said as he finished his breakfast.

Dean nodded in thanks, confident in his decision to trust the hybrid. The half god having proved himself once more. Loki had fixed something that had been weighing heavily on Dean, hating having them both, especially Sam, in such a compromising position. Loki doing it all at an offhand comment from Dean. The weight of not having to worry about Sam being carted off to jail if Dean ran a red light caused relief to flood Dean's chest. Enough for him to give voice to his thoughts. 

“Thanks, Loki. It'll be nice not having to worry about getting pulled over so much now.” Dean said earnestly.

“Eh, it's no big deal. Thanks for breakfast Dean-a-roo.” Loki hummed with a wave of his hand and drinking down the last glup of his hot chocolate, a smile planted happily on his face, fully accepting Dean’s edible apology. 

It was only an eleven hour drive from Cicero to Lebanon with Dean stating he could make it in nine. Sam rolled his eyes, laughing as the three loaded up the impala and settled in for Dean to make use of no longer being a fugitive. Dean’s excitement about a long drive had kept the conversations light throughout the trip. However, it wasn’t long before the conversation died out as they got closer and closer to the Winchesters’ hometown. 

Soon the brothers were unable to shake the feelings that came with returning to the town that would have raised them. As the conversation died, Dean’s mind traveled back to what Loki had told them about his mother's life, unable to help but ponder the what ifs of his life without the demon's interfering. Though they both tried their best, neither Winchester could stop thinking about how they would be different had they gotten the chance to stay in the small town. Sam’s mind was teased with memories of the Djinn’s world, the constant reminder of an almost paradise. Sam’s eyes drifted to the back seat, Loki offering a teasing grin each time Sam caught his eye. 

Loki could understand the brothers’ appreciation, with the unavoidable reunion with his long lost family quickly approaching, he could relate. He was more than apprehensive about reconnecting with his past. The more tangled bond flowed restlessly between Sam and Loki in their combined anxiety. The long ride stayed quiet with only mild conversation as they passed the border into Kansas. The three all jumped as a ring rang out amid the classic rock filled car. The sound snapped everyone out of their thoughts and had them checking their pockets. 

“Hello, lugnut.” Loki said after finding his ringing phone, leaning back against the seat and window with a grin. 

“You have a phone?” Dean questioned raising an eyebrow at the rearview mirror. 

“Course I have a phone. I’m many things Dean-o, but I’m not a savage.” Loki huffed, tempted to kick the back of Dean's seat, the hybrid sitting squarely behind Dean. 

“Uncle, focus! I only wanted to call you to inform you that I slayed the young demoness and have located the Queen.” Thor announced over the line. 

Loki nodded even though Thor couldn’t see him. “Thank you, be careful of her. I’ll make sure that JoJo hears all about it.” 

Dean bit his lips at Loki’s dry tone, looking to Sam as his younger brother just smiled at Loki's teasing. 

“I will be careful, Uncle. I will speak with Father after. Do not do anything stupid in the meantime.” Thor said in a deep voice before hanging up. 

“Thundering Ass.” Loki frowned, looking at his phone. “It's like he thinks I enjoy doing stupid things. Like _I_ have any control over it.”

Dean rolled his eyes at the grumbled comment. It wasn’t like Loki hadn’t done lifetimes worth of stupid things. Dean glanced at his brother, thinking, even if they were for a good reason. Loki huffed, figuring he might as well get his end of the deal over with, and scrolling through his contacts until he found his son's number. 

“Wait, so you’re actually gonna tell your son?” Dean blinked, looking back at him. 

“Yeah a deal’s a deal." Loki said with a sigh, looking up at the brothers from his phone.

“So are they together or just...” Dean blinked, realizing that Loki was still talking about one of his sons having a booty call. 

Loki laughed, smirking at Dean’s scrunched face. “I can do without their detailed story telling but they're not technically together. My son has continued to refuse Thor's numerous marriage proposals.”

“That's why Thor got so angry? Cause they're **not** together.” Sam asked, turning around in his seat to look at Loki, putting the pieces together. 

Dean tilted his head. "I'm guessing it had something to with what happened?" Dean questioned, unable to help being intrigued by the high pagan family. 

Loki nodded, pressing dial on his phone. “Yes and yes. Jo said he’s just not _impressive_ enough.” Loki chuckled, with a waggle of his eyebrows. Loki laughed harder at Sam's huffed laugh and Dean’s slack jaw. “Jörmungandr is kinda an ass.” 

“You realize I picked up right, Father?” A slithering voice called from across the line. 

“Of course! Hello JoJo.” Loki chuckled, hearing his son’s eyes roll through the phone line. 

“Hello Father." Loki's middle child spoke in a flat tired voice. "I thought Fenrir said we were supposed to keep our distance. Is something wrong?” Jörmungandr’s voice hitching ever so slightly. 

“Everything is fine. A demon found my box and Thor came. It’s a long story but it's fine. Thor is helping, so I’m calling.” Loki finished on a happier note, breezing quickly through his words. 

The line was quiet for a moment as his son listened to the parts his father didn’t want him to hear. Loki toyed with the button on his jacket as he waited, throwing a wink at Sam as his mate watched him. Loki was hoping his son would leave it. 

After a short breath the even, near mono-tone, voice returned. “The thundering ass wanted you to spread word of his glory?” 

Loki adored his children. His smile brightened, laughing at his son's dry humor. "To his credit he has been sweet. He apologized to me.” Loki hummed, looking out the window at the dark sky.

“Oh well, let us light the towers and send word to the villagers.” Jörmungandr’s voice drolled. 

Loki laughed, smirking as Dean and Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Don't shoot the messenger, kid. I warned him it wouldn't help." Loki paused, feeling a new spot of pity for Thor. "You know eventually you’re going to say yes.”

“Eventually does not mean today, father. He is still arrogant, brash, thoughtless-”

“And loves you very much.” Loki chirped.

“You are being meddlesome again.” Jörmungandr said in a huffed breath. 

“I am being honest JoJo.” Loki paused in the beat of silence, picturing his son's raised eyebrow. 

“You are being meddlesome. Would it be a fair assumption that your number is up in the family pool again?" At Loki's silence the world's snake continued with an unsurprised huff. "Then I will make sure to ensure your loss and continue to say no.” Jörmungandr breathed a sly smile breaking into a near cheerful tone.

"Great." Loki groaned, rolling his eyes at his son's words. "Make sure to thank Thor for me then." Loki sighed, losing to Hel was never worth it. His daughter was a horrible winner. 

"Thank you, Father, at least for the warning of his appearance on my doorstep in the near future." Jörmungandr said in a tired voice, ready to hang up. He took a breath, pausing before ending the call. “Be careful. We are here if you need us.” 

Loki smiled at the show of concern from his son. The snake's words of affection rushed out before the sound of the click. He grinned at his phone before remembering the cost of his deal with Thor with a groan. 

"Always a pleasure getting between those two. Thanks, Thundernut." Loki grumbled to himself, wondering what Hel was going to ask for this time as he shoved his phone back into his pocket angrily.

Sam watched his mate glower in the backseat as Dean continued to drive. The older Winchester was humming along to the radio as he leaned against the closed window with his arm. Sam couldn't help his smile at the bubbles of happiness within Loki's grace throughout the call. 

“You guys have a bet?" Sam asked, having overheard Loki's complaining thoughts. 

Sam was unable to keep from being curious after seeing faint memories of Jörmungandr and Hel shared in their bond. Loki nodded, looking back to them as he shifted around in the backseat, trying to get comfortable while respecting Dean's car rules. Loki crossed his arms over his chest as Dean watched the hybrid's feet in the mirror as he drove with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah. Odin even has a bid in the pool.” Loki huffed, narrowing his eyes at Dean pointing to his feet which hung off the seat. “Thor has asked him about five hundred times now. Betting is the only way we can bear it anymore.” 

Sam blinked, thinking about it. “Do you really think he’ll say yes one day?” 

“He will. I can’t imagine him not saying yes. He loves Thor, loved him before Thor cared for him. He just…” Loki frowned, thinking about how to word it. “Thor is a great guy. A good prince, a good warrior, but he is not quite a good leader or good with people. Jo said a long time ago that he would wait.” 

Dean nodded thinking about it, wondering what it would be like waiting for someone for that long. For the two to love each other enough not to give up. Thor endlessly trying to prove himself while Jo waited until he finally had. Sam hummed thinking about the two unable to help but feel Loki's contentment through the bond. The hybrid's uneasy grace had calmed and beamed as soon as Loki spoke with his son. The bond rolled with pride and affection, covering both of their anxieties in warmth. 

When the three finally made it to the bunker on the edge of town neither Dean or Sam could believe the size of it or the fact that it was theirs. Their eyes went wide when Loki found the light switch, shining light over the dark depths of the bunker. The bunker went deep into the earth and back farther than they had thought from the outside. The two brothers raced out to explore once they made their way back down the tall entry steps. Dean lost Sam quickly to the library as he ventured deeper into the well lit concrete walls. Loki smiled as he walked back towards Sam, watching as Dean ventured towards the dorms, the hybrid enjoying the brothers' excitement at their new base camp and home. 

“So this has been here the whole time?” Sam asked from the bookshelves, gaining Loki’s attention. 

Loki pivoted back to him, leaning against a dusty wooden chair. “Yeah they all died a while ago. Vanished, very dramatic I’m sure. There’s a file here, somewhere, you can read all about it.” Loki shrugged casually looking over the books of lore and the catalogs, wiping a finger through the dust that coated the long table. “Best thing about this place, besides its archives, is that it's warded to kingdom come. No one should be able to sneak up on us here.” Loki finished, his eyes raising to look over the wards carved and painted into the foundation, checking them over. 

Sam nodded looking around the collection. “Bobby will love this.” Sam said as his fingers moved over the bindings as he walked along the shelves. 

Loki made a short sound of agreement looking back at Sam from the wardings. “We can call him and give him the info. Be good for him to know where you boys are.” 

Loki and Sam looked away from each other at the sound of running footsteps growing closer. When Dean appeared in the doorway, stuttering to a stop. Dean’s face pulled into an excited grin as he jerked his thumbs over his shoulders. 

“Sammy! You gotta check out the rest of this place. There's much cooler places than the library.” Dean called from the doorway still motioning for Sam to follow him back deeper into the bunker. 

Loki smiled wide even as Sam laughed at Dean’s excitement. The human rolled his eyes at his brother's excitement. Sam's smile didn't fade as he walked to his brother.

“You boys have fun. I’m gonna do some housekeeping.” Loki purred, strolling past Dean, to the galley, knowing everything had been left to mold and rot. 

Dean nodded, patting Sam on the back when his brother came with him. Dean couldn’t get over the joy of being back home, despite his apprehension. The thought of setting up a life here with his brother, of having a place to return to. Dean could picture it now, having access to the bunker. A future where the brothers could go up the road into town for supplies and have a place to return to after hunts. One stationary place to return to again. It wasn’t what Mary had wanted for them, but for Dean it was close enough. 

Sam returned Dean’s joy easily, even if he was unsure if the cold walls would ever really feel like a home to him. The idea of home being a place and not a person was foreign to Sam. Sam was just happy to have his boyfriend and his brother together and getting along. Sam fed off his older brother's excitement, his smile only growing as Dean showed him the storage rooms. The amount of knowledge and information here was incredible. Sam could see himself pouring into the information here, losing himself in the shelves, and learning more than he thought possible about the supernatural. Sam followed his brother’s excited steps with more enthusiasm as Dean made sure to find the rooms he knew Sam would enjoy. 

As the two explored Loki poked around in the kitchen, scrunching his nose at the mold and filth still remaining in the fridge and cabinets. With a snap Loki’s twisted grace rushed through the bunker, cleaning it out and fixing some of the old plumbing and wiring. Loki tilted his head, filling the fridge and pantry with a thought before turning to walk down the halls. His eyes glowed as they glanced over the wardings lining them. He knew no matter what Thor accomplished the Host would come soon. The wardings here was his last ditch effort to protect Sam and his elder brother. At least here they had the information and tools if something went wrong. 

Loki stopped in his tracks, his worrying thoughts pausing as he walked backwards to look into a nearly empty storage room close to the dorms. Loki tilted his head at the space, walking slowly into it with his hands on his hips, a smile toying with his lips. It wouldn’t be too far from Sam if he decided to stay up before joining him in bed. 

“Yo, Dean! C’mere!” Loki called down the hall, poking his head back out the open doorway.

The two brothers weren't far down the hall picking out their rooms, when Loki started calling for Dean. Dean already had found a new robe to add to his stolen hotel robe collection, turning from the room he had chosen to walk towards Loki’s shout. Sam sighed, standing in the bedroom he had chosen, looking around the room, unsure how he would fill the space. Sam looked around the bare walls, sink and full bed, his eyebrows pinching in thought. Even though Loki had casually suggested keeping things at one of his places, the idea of owning things that wouldn’t have to be packed quickly had become a foreign concept again after leaving school. He shook his head at himself, turning to see his brother walk past his open door to answer Loki's call. Sam closed the door behind him and followed after Dean with a smirk, holding back his laughter. 

“Dude. What are you wearing?” Sam questioned with a raised brow, still holding back a laugh. 

Dean frowned, narrowing his eyes at his brother. “It's comfortable, man. Don’t mock comfort.”

Sam rolled his eyes, outright laughing, not remembering seeing Dean relaxed like this before. 

“There you two are. Take a look. I was thinking about making a T.V. room out of this space.” Loki smirked looking around the few filing cabinets and the sofa and loveseat already there. “But this place technically belongs to you two. It was your grandfather’s base.”

Sam blinked, thinking about it. It was theirs wasn’t it? From what Loki had told them on the drive over, everyone else died that had worked out of this one a long time ago. It was the reason why John hadn't known his father growing up. Dean looked over the walls once more, still amazed with owning such a thing, especially in Kansas. 

Dean nodded smiling brightly. “Like a man-cave inside of the bat-cave.” Dean’s eyes widened as he started picturing it walking around the room, looking for a spot for the television. 

Loki jumped at Dean’s suggestions, Sam leaning back on the doorframe smiling. Relaxing, Sam watched the room take shape before his eyes. Loki and Dean worked surprisingly well together, feeding off each other's ideas. The two quickly snapped the room into a rec room. Sam watched as a large screen television popped into existence with an entertainment system, complete with a game console and speakers. Sam chuckled as Loki added a snack station and Dean urged Loki for a record player. Dean smiled, huffing when he pushed the sofa towards the center of the room closer to the new entertainment center. 

“Bigger?” Dean questioned, looking at the size of the room and the new television and then to the sofa and loveseat. 

Loki nodded with a snap, the red sofa growing longer, adding pillows to it as well as an ottoman. “Like that?” 

Dean nodded smiling as he looked around the walls thinking about it. “You remember those old pinball machines? I always thought that’d be cool.” 

Sam shook his head at Loki’s childlike glee, turning from the doorway and leaving them to complete the rest of the room. There was still so much to explore in the long, deep halls. Maybe if Sam saw everything he would get used to it faster, get used to having somewhere to call home.  


* * *

  
While the brothers and their hybrid teammate spent the day breathing life back into the cold bunker, Gordon and his team spent theirs ripping through demons at any crossroads they passed. The hunters had started to worry that they would be out once more for information when the newest demon appeared before they could summon it and complete a devil's trap. The plan for easy information extraction seemed impossible at the growing number of bodies the three left behind. The demon that appeared was short and wearing a long black coat, at first doing nothing but watching the three hunters with red eyes. His eyes snapped back to brown as he spoke with a Scottish drawl.

"If you have questions you can just ask me, American Psychos." The demon said, his hands in his coat pockets. "Crowley, King of the Crossroads. Happy to inform you chuckleheads about whatever you want. Then you can leave my demons to their business." Crowley's voice taunting even though his annoyance was clear. "You’re after the Winchesters." 

The demon's words offered a small comfort when the accent rolled out the title that sang with the promise of information. Kubrick shared a long look with Gordon's intense brown eyes. Kubrick’s pale blue dashed back to the demon that had named itself Crowley, not trusting information freely given from any demon. Gordon looked to Kubrick before looking back to Crowley and nodding slowly. He'd see what Crowley offered first. 

"What do you know?" Gordon questioned. 

Gordon looked to Kubrick and then to the unsure Creedy off to his left. They had enough of a battle on their hands; if they could avoid a fight with a mid-level demon it would be a bonus. His eyes looked back to Crowley as the demon spoke again, lowering the holy water he was holding. 

"The Winchesters are under the protection of Loki. Particularly the tall one with the hair." Crowley answered with a teasing smirk. His eyes were dancing as he watched them, his left hand flicking out of his pocket in mockery of Sam’s long locks. 

"The old pagan half-god?" Kubrick raised a brow. Even with the rumors it still seemed unbelievable. 

Crowley rolled his eyes. "No, the one working at the Stop n' Shop. Yes, of course, nutterhead. If your plan is to go after a favorite of an old god,” Crowley extended his hand with a roll of his wrist in an inviting gesture. “...please be my guest." He finished with a sly happy smile, his thoughts turning back to the recently vacant throne of Hell. "I'm always happy with the prospect of fewer hunters in the world." He laughed, thinking of how Loki would tear his way through the trio. 

"Where are they?" Gordon said in a low growl, raising his hand in unison with Kubrick and Creedy. 

Crowley was unphased by the three’s threatening. "Last I heard they went back home. Been a bit busy in Hell to be checkin' up on Lo’s new boo. Send my greetings to the lads before he kills you all." 

Before the three could blink Crowley was gone with a teasing wave and an echoing chuckle. The smell of sulfur was left in the demon's wake when he vanished. As the laugh and smell finally dissipated from the forest air, Gordon looked to each of the men with him. After meeting Kubrick's determined eyes, and only finding anger at a missed chance to banish a demon, Gordon turned to Creedy's unsure gaze. Gordon glared at the lack of confidence and at the uneasiness he found in the least experienced hunter. 

"Come on, let's go. You can do the research on the way. Figure out where home is." Gordon motioned, rushing them from the crossroads. They needed to keep moving. He had to finish his mission, no matter what some laughing demon thought.  


* * *

  
It didn’t take long for the Winchesters and Loki to settle into the large bunker. With all the dust gone and touches of modern comforts added, the bunker felt more like home than even Sam was expecting it to. Loki and Dean had made a perfect spot for Loki’s long nights and a place to relax after and between hunts. Within a few days Sam and Loki had settled into a training routine, scheduled after each morning run and breakfast with Dean. The brothers were already looking forward to having their first guest. Bobby had been more than interested in the wide array of books and tools that filled the bunker and had promised to stop by as soon as he could. 

However, even with the calm that had fallen on the bunker Dean couldn’t keep still for long. The eldest Winchester had filled his room with the pictures he had kept safe over the years and the few bits he had kept over the years, but he couldn’t ignore the itch to get out on the road. He had already reacquainted himself with the town he had vague memories of. Dean went on drives through the town and the forest roads around it, in the days they spent getting the bunker to feel more like a home. Some of his drives were by himself or with Sam, and after a few nights of spending time with Loki in the rec room they made, Loki often joined him for a drive. Through the weeks of settling into the bunker Dean and Loki found more common interests, the two bonding over shows, food and shared experiences in hunting. Dean’s guilt slowly faded as he spent more time with his brother's boyfriend. Though even as he took trips with them and alone around the town, the brothers seemed to always stay clear from the house that had been rebuilt from the ashes of their childhood home. 

As Dean returned from his latest run into town, he couldn’t fight it anymore. Dean sighed, putting the new bag of chips and candy in one of the higher cabinets, chuckling to himself. _Reach that shorty._ Dean smirked at his newest trick on the trickster archangel before sighing heavily. Despite the fun, he needed to hunt, or at least get out of their new home for more than just a food run. 

Dean thought about it as he walked from the kitchen to where he knew he would find the couple. An idea struck him, one that would give him a reason to leave and be a logical excuse to get out despite the danger that still threatened them. Dean walked deeper into the bunker and found Loki and Sam, predictably, training at the shooting range within the bunker walls. Dean stood quietly at the doorway watching as Loki coached his younger brother through picking up a throwing knife with his mind. 

“I think you can do it Sammy. Come on, knives should be easy, and those are well balanced and smooth." Loki said from atop the waist high shelf, his back facing the doorway. His head was turned to Sam beside him as his body faced the hanging targets a few yards away, feet swinging over the bar. “Come on, try again my sexy giant.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, looking over the row of hunting knives in front of him. Picking up one of the knives and flipping it in his hand, Sam sighed. However familiar they felt in his hand, the feeling didn’t carry over. Sam blew out a frustrated breath. He had already gotten better at moving pencils, pens and small books, but they weren’t useful in a fight and he still couldn’t control heavier objects with precision. Sam let out a laugh and another eye roll as he felt Loki push his encouragement within their bond and directly into his soul.

“They’re heavier than I’ve picked up before.” Sam said, his voice tinged with disappointment. 

Sam’s eyes were looking over the knives laying across the floor behind the bar at varying distances, none so far having reached the hanging targets. Sam sighed, flipping the knife again trying to prepare himself, feeling Loki’s warm eyes watching him, the bond humming encouragingly within him. Sam closed his eyes trying to focus, his eyes flashing a deep green when he opened them, the knife lifting from his hand. Sam focused on the hovering knife, the metal shaking, unstable in the air before steadying out. Sam took a slow breath, thrusting his hand forward. The knife flew through the air, wobbling at the quick speed, and hit the would-be legs of the target. 

Sam let out a groan, taking a step back from the shelf, running a hand through his long hair at the miss. He rubbed his forehead even as Loki smiled widely next to him, jumping down and hugging his hunter. Sam huffed at his partner’s excitement even as Loki smiled up at him, pulling Sam down for a reassuring kiss. 

“Look at that! You got him on the ground, Sammy!” Dean praised from the door, joining his friend’s excitement. 

Sam blinked, looking up from Loki’s proud smile to his brother’s encouraging face, not having noticed him joining them. Dean’s arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned on the doorway smiling at his brother. Even though he didn’t like the fact that Sam had powers and was now officially _’Human Plus’_ , as he called it, Dean wouldn’t ever not encourage his brother to defend himself. Dean agreed that if Sam couldn’t get rid of the powers, he should learn how to use them properly. Dean’s first priority would always be to keep Sam safe and even if he didn’t want Sam to solely rely on his powers, he wanted his little brother to have any form of defense ready to protect himself in a fight. 

Loki was quick to agree, stepping slightly out of Sam’s long reaching arms, looking up at him properly. “See! Don’t be so down Sam-a-lamb! That was good. It's just like any other one of your bulging muscles. You have to train it.”

Sam let out a huff, hating when his lover and his brother teamed up against him, his soul still disappointed with his progress after two weeks of practicing on lighter objects. “Yeah yeah. I get it, keep practicing.” He wrapped his arms more securely around Loki, pulling him closer to him once more, his frown still in place as he looked back to the knife riddled floor and the single knife sticking out of the padded reinforced wall. 

Dean frowned, shaking his head and sharing a look with Loki before they both looked back at Sam. 

“How about you two take a break. I thought we could go for a drive. As nice as this place is to lay low, I need to move. I was thinking we could all take a drive up to some of Dad’s old storage sheds and bring the stuff back here. Better to have his crazy crap under one roof where we can keep track of it.” 

“That sounds like fun. You know I love a good road trip.” Loki said squeezing Sam slightly, wanting to distract him a bit. “If my nephew is worth all his talk, he should be wrapping up by now. All the demons should be running to protect Lilith from him… We could afford a few days out.” Loki said looking back at Dean with a smirk, keeping magical items away from the reach of humans and keeping Dean sane seemed like a good enough excuse to get out of the bunker. 

“Yeah, at least no one would try and steal cursed objects.” Sam said as he leaned into Loki more, blowing out a sigh as he looked away from the row of knives and back to Dean. 

"Supernatural scavenger hunt! Pack it up and meet you guys at the car, in ten." Dean's grin was bright and dazzling, clapping his hands and turning out the door.  


* * *

  
After two days of driving across the country Sam, Dean and Loki had made progress with clearing out John’s storage lockers. The long drives across the country had done Dean some good, feeling better after being on the move and doing something. The three hadn’t had any trouble getting in them and they were happy that nothing had been moved or stolen since the last time John had stepped foot in them. Sam was flipping through John's journal from the passenger's side as Dean drove, crossing off the one that they had just cleared out. 

"So it looks like there are only two more." Sam offered as he looked over the last two addresses in the book.

Dean nodded as Loki leaned forward over the backseat looking over Sam's shoulder. Loki raised an eyebrow at the short list; someone like John should have more secret crap. 

"You two sure he wrote down all of them in there?" The hybrid questioned, not believing that a hunter like John only had a few scattered about the country. 

Dean glanced over his shoulder at him. "If he didn't write them down then we have no way of knowing if there are more." Dean said frowning, not liking the idea of having unknown items floating around. It did sound like their father.

Sam made a sound of agreement. "Yeah, but it would make sense if he had more. Dad was a one man army for a long time." 

"My thoughts exactly, Thing 1 and Thing 2." Loki teased thinking over the short list, wondering if he could find the others. 

Sam rolled his eyes at the nicknames with an affectionate smile. Dean huffed a laugh at it, enjoying the archangel's humor. 

"Okay, fine. Say Dad did have others. How do you suggest we find them, pixie?" Dean snarked out his favorite nickname for Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes at Dean, smirking, thinking of a way to track John’s items. "I can always try to locate ones that Daddy Dearest went to and items he interacted with. I could probably at least find the ones he went to last." 

Dean looked away from the road shaking his head. "Of course you can." He huffed in a disbelieving tone. "Then why don't we split up? The next one is supposed to be half empty. We could probably fit everything in Baby while you snap the ones you find back to the bat cave." 

"We are not calling it that Dean." Sam said in a groan, his head rolling back, hitting the headrest. 

Loki looked at Sam thinking about it, not fond of leaving the two on their own. Loki blew out a breath and a sigh, it would get them back to the bunker faster. It wouldn't take him long to find and clear out the few storage units he could feel.

"Alright, Dean-o. I'll run and clear out the rest and meet you at the last one. Just give me a holler if you run into trouble." Loki said more confidently than he felt.

Sam nodded, twisting in his seat and pulling Loki closer over the back of the seat, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “We’ll be careful Lo.” Sam said with a reassuring smile, feeling Loki's unease.

Loki smiled into the kiss, running his fingers through Sam’s hair, pressing another to his lips. “See ya boys soon.” 

“Later shorty.” Dean gruffed looking away as they kissed, unable to hold back his face and the slow exaggerated roll of his eyes. 

Sam sighed, still hating it whenever Loki left. Still reminding Sam of the stolen nights of their beginning, Sam sighed at the sound of a snap ringing out through the car. Sam glanced at his brother leaning against the side door and turning his head to him. A smile spread slowly on his lips as he watched his brother drive, pride and happiness running through him. Dean blinked feeling his brother watching him, his smile twitching as he looked over at him.

“Ugh no. You got that sappy smile on your face again. Sammy we talked about this.” Dean huffed shifting in his seat, both hands on the wheel. 

Sam laughed shaking his head, the smile not leaving. “Yeah, well, deal for a second.” Dean groaned his head going back for a moment as Sam kept laughing. “Thank you for being okay with this, with everything. I know it wasn’t easy giving Loki a chance.” Sam said smiling as music played in the background of the otherwise quiet car. 

Dean shook his head, looking ahead on the road. He huffed, a crooked smile spreading across his lips before he spoke. 

“Well…He’s not that hard to get along with.” Dean admitted, glancing over at his brother’s happy smile before looking back at the road.

Dean had to admit he had made friends quickly with the energetic half god. They had a lot in common and it was easy to be friends with him. Once Dean had gotten past his father's bias and gotten to know him, Dean could see how he could be good for Sam. 

“I’m really happy you two get along." Sam paused, thinking about it and then frowning. "Well I'm happy you two get along most of the time.” Sam finished with a wince, thinking of how the pair had tried to cure Dean's restlessness by messing with Sam for two days straight. 

Dean smirked with a laugh, knowing what Sam was thinking of before raising a finger and pointing it threateningly at Sam. “Just keep the face sucking to a limit. I swear I heard you two last night.” Dean shook his head with a shudder of disgust. 

Dean's mind filled with the memory of the vague moans he had heard last night from Sam’s room when he had gone past for a late night snack. Sam let out a hard laugh at Dean's utter discomfort. He turned, trying to cover his mouth and look out the window. Sam's shoulders, however, were unable to stop shaking with his laughter. Dean gaped, turning to him with wide eyes and a curse. Sam only laughed harder, his head going back against the headrest once more. 

“Little shits! You two did that shit on purpose!” Dean growled out. 

“You ate his candy stash and I wasn’t exactly in a position to disagree.” Sam defended his smile with an unapologetic sly smile.

Dean made a sound of disgust shaking his head and refocusing on the road. “I’m gonna have nightmares, man. Not cool.”

Sam's laughter died out slowly as Dean continued to drive. The rest of the drive to the next locker had been quiet between them, both singing along with the radio as they drove. When the two arrived at the storage locker, the brothers made quick work of clearing out the half empty storage locker. Their father had run out of time to fill it. As Sam looked through boxes he had to smile when he found a few keepsakes from their childhood. He paused in filling the next box, finding one of his last report cards from high school along with an award for academic achievement. He hadn't thought John had kept anything.

"What did you find?" Dean asked as he looked at Sam from the box he had finished packing up for the car. 

Sam blinked, looking at his brother before back at the hard creased pages in his hand. "Dad kept a lot more than I thought he did." 

"This was the last thing you won before you graduated." Dean said as he looked at what his brother was holding. "I thought I lost that." Dean said with a smile, happy that it wasn't lost. Dean smiled more, turning back to his own box, surprised their father had kept it after he found it. "He found it in my stuff. I thought he tossed it. Dad never got it, the school thing." Dean said with a sigh as Sam watched him with mild confusion as Dean continued. "I don't know. I couldn't throw it out. I didn't know where a lot of stuff went." 

"You kept it?" Sam didn't know why he was so surprised that it had been Dean who had wanted to hold on to Sam's belongings.

"'Course I kept it, nerd." Dean shrugged, taking his now full box and furrowing his eyebrows with a shake of his head. He couldn't understand Sam's shock, no matter what he was always proud of Sam. Even when it had meant being left behind. "Come on Samantha. We still got one more. We don't wanna keep your pixie waiting." 

Sam blinked, watching his brother carry the box out, a smile brightening his features as he grabbed the last box. "You know he hates when you call him that. Pixes are assholes, apparently." Sam said, following Dean out to the Impala. 

"And that's exactly why I'll never stop calling him it." Dean laughed, loading up the back seat. 

Sam rolled his eyes, walking back to the front desk to turn in the keys, before they headed out once more. Neither brother noticed the RV that was waiting at the exit for them as they drove out of the lot. The brothers were too busy talking to realize it was still following loosely behind them down the road. Dean turned up the radio as Sam pointed to the interstate for the last storage locker. Behind them Kubrick was sure to drift farther back behind them at Gordon’s command, staying off Dean’s radar as the brothers argued over the radio. Sam was grumbling as he kept flipping through the stations, much to Dean’s displeasure as he turned onto the interstate. 

“Dude, stop fucking around with the stations!” Dean hissed, slapping at his brother’s fiddling fingers, having had enough of Sam’s constant changing.

“Dean, come on it's nothing but static. At least let me find something!” Sam argued, tired of listening to the nothingness filling the air. The two were somewhere in Ohio now between cities.

“It’ll come back! And I know you, you’ll put on that whiny shit.” Dean hissed moving the knob on the radio, not noticing as the headlights behind them started coming closer as they turned off the interstate and towards their last stop.

“I won’t Dee!” Sam hissed pushing at Dean’s hand. “Just let me find something! Focus on the road.”

“I will pull over and whoop you like when we were kids! So help me! If you touch it one more time Sammy!” Dean roared, shoving his brother’s hands away once more.

Sam let out a frustrated growl, glaring at his brother. Sam raised his hand to the dial just as Dean's hand jerked on the wheel. Shots rang out and hit both back tires. Sam flinched, his body slamming hard against his door and window. Sam moved fast at the sound of bullets, quickly slumping down in his seat and reaching for the glove box. Dean's right hand raced out to brace his brother as the car kept swerving. Dean gripped the wheel tightly, steering into the swerve, trying to slow down enough to gain back control of the car before kicking up his speed. Dean’s eyes narrowed as he sank lower in his seat, leaning towards Sam, looking into the side mirrors with a curse. 

Dean hadn’t seen them coming, his eyes turned away from the mirror. His hands gripping the wheel tighter trying to keep up their speed and keep control of the car as the shots kept coming. Sam's hand slid into the glove compartment and grabbed his gun. He frowned, checking it before peeking up around his seat at the only other car on the road. Sam's brows creased as he tried to get a look only to close his eyes and turn away as the back window was shot out. 

"What the fuck? Who is that?!" Dean hollered, looking back at the mirror at the man hanging out of the open window of the RV behind them, still firing. Dean looked around them. "Shit." Dean cursed there was nothing and nowhere to go. 

Whoever they were had waited until the brothers were alone and on a poorly lit road between towns. Sam squinted through the bullets as Dean tried to keep the car on the road, running on the back rims and kicking up sparks as they went. Sam poked his eyes between the seats as he checked his gun and loaded it full without looking. He could see two people clearly in the front, one driving and one shooting out of the window. 

"I don't know but I'd guess hunters. At least two." Sam said in a rush as more bullets zigged and clicked into the Impala. 

Dean let out an angry growl at every hit in the metal of his car. "Fuck." He looked behind them for a moment before jerking the wheel to the side and driving into the cleared field next to them pushing on the gas. "Come on Baby, you got this girl." 

Sam cursed, turning out of the window as they kept following them into the field trying to shoot out the tires of the RV as it managed to keep up with them. Sam was able to get one before a bullet pierced his shoulder. Sam hissed as it cut through him, hitting deep into the muscle and joint. Dean let out a cry for him, grabbing Sam’s jacket and ripping him back in the car, calling his name. Sam held the wound looking to Dean, who growled when he saw his little brother's blood. 

"Fuck this, who the hell do they think they are?! Be ready." Dean said in a gruff low voice. 

Dean turned the car hard, dragging the car through the field in a sharp left turn before hitting the breaks. In an instant he had a gun in his hand and the door open, shooting out the remaining tires of the RV. Dean shot out the front window with his first step out of the car, his eyes focused on the driver missing his head and hitting Kubrick’s shoulder. Sam wasn't more than a second behind him, reloading his gun and taking aim with his wounded arm. 

“Out before I shoot again! And it won't be another warning shot!” Dean yelled to the RV as it slid to a stop, not taking his aim off of them. 

Standing tall in front of it, Dean put himself and the Impala between them and Sam. Sam held firm on the far passenger side, his eyes widening seeing Gordon jump from the car. The two hadn't forgotten about him after their last meeting which ended with the hunter in jail. Dean held his gun tighter, looking over the smirking man who came out of the vehicle, retraining his gun on Gordon, his eyes dashing over the other two before focusing on their leader. 

"Who let your crazy ass out of jail?" Dean growled out across the distance between them.

"Special release to hunt down monsters like your brother." Gordon said, around a too smug smile. He had them out numbered.

 _Shit._ Sam held tighter to his gun, hiding the pain he felt in his right arm as blood continued to flow quickly from the bleeding bullet wound. Sam looked away from it quickly leaning his arm over the roof of the car to aim properly. Sam kept his eyes on the other two men as they came up behind Gordon, flanking him. Kubrick’s shoulder was bleeding and too injured for his gun but still held tightly to a long dagger in his left hand. Creedy stood holding a shotgun ready. The nervous hunter was watching both of the Winchesters, pushing down his anxiety in his fear of Gordon’s rage. 

"We spent some time talkin' to some of your demon friends, Sammy. Found out you two not only opened the gates but now Sam here has hopped into bed with a fucking pagan!" Gordon let out a harsh humorless laugh, raising his gun and aiming it at Sam. "Breaking out was hard compared to how easy it's gonna be to kill you, demon boy."

Sam flinched at the hard flung words, holding his gun tighter in his shaking hand. Dean's face hardened further, not willing to wait for them to start shooting again. 

_Loki get your ass here now. We got company and they're after Sam._ Dean was barely able to finish his thought before a snap rang out throughout the field. 

The sound wave of the loud snap knocked the guns and knives out of the attacking hunters' hands, throwing them back on hard ground. Loki appeared not far from Sam, his eyes charged with swirls of gold, green and lightning blue. The half god took in the sight of Sam’s shaking and bleeding right arm. Sam winced at the rage coursing through their bond, blocking out any other emotion or thought. A low growl escaped Loki’s lips as he watched his mate's blood flow freely from the deep wound, the rage of his grace consuming him. Sam swallowed around the anger that filled the air, filled his soul and Loki’s twisted grace. An anger that was raging and nearly blind. 

"I'm okay Loki. I'll be fine." Sam said softly, trying to hide how much pain his arm was in, the bullet tearing through nerves and leaving the muscle bleeding and shaking. "Loki."

"Who?" The hybrid's voice was hard; it was barely a question. His grace was burning without direction, green and gold giving way to blue as he turned back to the three fallen hunters. Sam tried to hide his pain, soul and his powers reaching out to the burning grace, trying to gain its attention. 

Dean looked at the hybrid raging next to Sam, power coming off him in waves, not taking his aim off Gordon. Dean's gaze narrowed on Loki, his head jerking to Gordon, unphased by the power sizzling in the air. 

“Gordon shot ‘im. He’s been on us for a while. We thought we got rid of him.” Dean said as he caught Loki’s glowing eyes, before turning his head back to the three hunters. 

"This your pimp Sammy?" Gordon laughed, climbing to his knees, not surprised with the appearance of the pagan. “Crowley says hello, Loki. He was mighty helpful.” Unlike Creedy and Kubrick he wasn’t the slightest bit deterred by the short being. 

Sam was silent in the face of his lover's righteous anger, unable to break through. Sam turned glaring at Gordon from his position leaning against the impala. Loki tilted his head back to them, walking around the car to stand beside Dean. Creedy looked to his fallen weapon as Loki raised a hand and smashed them with a thought. The metal crumbled under the pressure of his unseen grace. Creedy shook his head backing up on the ground without standing, yelling apologies as he stumbled up to his feet, running away. Loki sneered down at the remaining two. Kubrick found his voice, pulling out a wooden stake and standing once more beside Gordon.

"Begone false god. We were prepared for you!" Kubrick called, boldly holding the stake tighter and at the ready. 

The smile that spread across Loki's face was nothing less than feral and filled with the promise of cruelty. Sam glanced at Dean, his brother nothing but encouraging to the overpowered raging being. Dean’s face was filled with just as much rage for the men that dared to hunt his brother, let alone wreck his car. 

"Trust me, you're not prepared for him." Dean growled, waving his gun in Gordon's direction before turning it on Kubrick. "You should have given up when we put you away, Gordon." 

Loki's eyes swirled with tainted grace. "Gordon...Walker?" His voice was a low hiss, ignoring Sam's soul's pleas for him to calm down. 

Dean nodded, not looking away from the remaining two men, his gun still raised and pointing it at Kubrick. Dean matched Loki's even strides as the two walked in unison towards the two men. Loki's lips twitched, his arms loose at his sides. Sam shook his head behind them. This wasn't good. If Loki didn't control his powers he'd place a target on their backs. Sam cursed looking up at the sky as it cracked with thunder. The wind picked up, their bond swirling with Loki’s rage and protectiveness. 

"Dean, don't encourage him! He's too angry!" Sam cried over the howling wind, holding his left hand over his still bleeding wound, unable to keep his grip around his gun anymore. 

"So am I." Dean growled out. 

No matter what differences Loki and Dean had, they were always on the same page when it came to Sam being in danger. Dean's gun leveling with Kubrick's chest as Loki locked his sights on Gordon. 

Loki sneered at Gordon's stance, watching his damned soul twist with rage inside of him. Gordon held his own stake tight in his hand, unafraid of the waves of power coming off the creature before him or the changing weather. 

"I might be a vampire hunter but I know how to put down a Trickster like you Loki." He hissed with a smug smile. 

Kubrick stood tall beside him nodding confidently, raising his weapon getting ready to dodge Dean. Kubrick only lost some of his edge when Loki's smile turned cruel and widened. The dark sky crackled louder with thunder and lightning as Loki's eyes swirled with more electric blue. 

"No. No you have no idea how to handle a Trickster like me. You should have left Sam alone and stayed in jail." His voice was cold and echoed in the empty field, his grace raging and boiling over. “Tell Crowley he's welcome for the new soul."

A loud boom of thunder cracked as lightning struck the ground behind them lighting up the dark flat field. Kubrick's eyes widening as shadows of two massive wings appeared over the ground and over the Impala. Sam blinked as he stood between the arches, swallowing at the buzzing energy in the tense air. Kubrick's feet took a step back, dropping his stake in shock at the sight of the tall wings. 

"Your soul is so close to hell that you _reek_ of sulfur." Loki's voice boomed, carrying and echoing over the wind, his blade sliding out into his hand, unconsciously calling his archangel blade in his wrath. 

Loki’s eyes were glowing and overflowing with an angelic blue. Old wings built for speed beat and before anyone could blink, Loki’s hand slammed down onto Gordon's forehead. Light poured out of Loki’s hand as Gordon fell to his knees once more before him. When Loki’s feet landed on the hardened soil, he merely frowned down at Gordon’s screams. Loki's tired grace rose and flooded out of Gordon’s eyes and mouth, his scream filling the stormy night air. The hunter screaming out in pure agony at the touch of an archangel’s smiting grace. 

Loki's rage-etched face lit up in the darkness by his own grace as it flowed through Gordon’s body and out of his mouth and eyes. Loki’s grace refused to stop until Gordon's soul was burned from his body and judged for Hell. Loki pulled his hand back as Gordon’s smoking corpse fell at his feet, snapping his head to Kubrick, glaring at him with eyes only filled with power from the Host. 

"What in God's name are you?" His voice shook as he spoke. Kubrick had taken several steps back, his stake abandoned on the ground before him.

Loki's lips twitched in disgust at the name of the father that had abandoned him long ago. "They used to call me Gabriel." Loki growled out, righteous fury still filling his eyes watching Kubrick’s fill with fear. "Leave before I smite you for agreeing to this. For thinking my Father gives a shit about any of us. Let alone that He would speak to someone as pathetic as you." 

Kubrick nodded blindly. "I'm sorry, forgive me please." He cried, glancing back at the humans behind Loki. Another crack rang out through the air, lightning striking the ground and displaying Loki's spread wings once more as they shielded Sam. 

"I'm sorry!" Kubrick cried before running away, leaving Gordon's fallen smoking corpse running into his RV to join the hiding Creedy.

Dean finally lowered his gun, his own anger still quaking within him as he walked to stand beside Loki. Both watching as the RV shifted into reverse and driving off back towards the road on its rims. Sam let out a breath still feeling the anger swirling in Loki's grace. Sam winced as he pulled his limp arm from the roof of the car. Sam swallowed thickly as he looked to his lover and raging brother, staggering towards them both as he put pressure on his bleeding shoulder. 

"...Loki…" Sam called from behind them, stepping away from the banged up impala. 

The hybrid's shoulders were shaking with his anger. The bond was quaking with untamed rage and fear. Loki felt his wings shake under it in the ether, his eyes not looking away from the retreating swerving vehicle. Dean finally seemed to shake his own anger as the RV vanished from the horizon. His brain switched from hunter to caretaker in a second with the vanishing threat, focusing on Sam's limp and bloody arm. 

"Sam!" He tucked his gun away, running to Sam as his brother came closer to the two of them, bracing his hand over Sam’s blood soaked one, pressing harder on it. 

At the sound of worry in Dean's voice the blue snapped away from Loki's amber eyes in an instant, the hybrid whirling around to face Sam. The sudden storm cleared in a flash as Loki’s anger was overcome with his concern for his mate. 

"Shit, Sam. I'm sorry." Loki's words were rushed, their bond filling with apologies. 

Loki raced to Sam, standing next to Dean in an instant. Loki looked over the wound, moving Sam and Dean’s hands away. Loki shook his head, he shouldn't have lost his temper. He shouldn't have used his grace. He shouldn't have said his old name. Loki let out a curse as he looked over the deep wound. He should have taken care of Sam first. 

"We need a first aid kit. He'll be fine Lo." Dean said as he pulled at the rip in Sam’s jacket looking more at the wound. He looked to the car before looking back at Loki's guilty expression, not wanting Loki to regret coming and doing exactly what Dean needed and wanted him to. "Don't apologize. That bastard hurt Sam. He would've killed both of us and a lot of other people. You did good, we'll figure it out." Dean huffed as they both fussed over Sam. 

"I'm okay." Sam nodded at his brother’s words, his blood coated left hand gripping Loki's tense shoulder, feeling the worries that filled their bond. “But...that wasn’t good. They know don’t they?” Sam questioned looking away from his brother to Loki.

"Yes. Let me fix you." Loki’s voice was tense as he answered, his hand and eyes glowing once more. Loki breathed deeply as he touched Sam’s injured shoulder, the blood stopping in an instant. "No way they missed that light show." He sighed heavily as the wound closed, his grace repatching the nerves, muscles and tissue. 

Dean's eyes widened watching Loki heal Sam’s wound. The bullet disintegrating within Sam's muscle, skin stitching itself back together under Loki's hand. Sam released a groan at the warm tingle of Loki's apologetic grace, his eyes rolling closed at the feeling. 

"Holy shit. Let me guess, that’s an angel thing?" Dean looked over Sam's skin, wiping his hand over the blood, not even finding a scar where the bullet had torn into his muscle.

Sam frowned, still feeling Loki's apology humming through him, his eyes opening once more. The hybrid apologizing for too many things at once. Loki looked up at him, honey reclaiming his eyes once more, filled with worry and sadness. 

Their bond speaking for him of his boundless guilt and concern. Sam's soul reached out to Loki's unbalanced grace and pagan powers, trying to stabilize his rocky core. Loki’s dual powers normally swam in a balance of more earth bond than his angelic grace. The bright soul and powers wrapped around Loki's core with warmth, soothing it and trying to help it regain order within his vessel. Loki let out a sigh of relief closing his eyes at Sam's open forgiveness and his help balancing the halves of Loki's grace and magic, leaning into Sam’s chest and offering a nod to Dean’s question.

"We need to get back to the bunker." Loki said in a soft voice. "They'll be coming. They know it's me and they know it's my fault."  


* * *

  
A collective breath was caught in the Host. A rushed intake of silence before it was swallowed and devoured by noise. The rise of such wrathful, vengeful grace rushing from the earth over a twisted soul shook all of heaven. The bright grace, even though tainted on the edges, had been assumed lost to most of the Host. Shocking the angels into confusion and whispered forbidden questions. Everyone knew that warm grace, regardless of the traces of pagan within it. No one had ever forgotten the feeling of Gabriel's grace. They would never forget the one that had once loved them all so dearly. 

Amongst the noise of all of the Host the angel charged with the Righteous Man paused. As his siblings whispered and voiced their confusion at the appearance of the dead archangel. Castiel stood still, his grace quaking at the feeling of the angry twisted grace. His own grace was swirling with pain and anger. _How could Gabriel be alive?_ Castiel could not be mistaken; without question someone had lied. The young angel would never not know the archangel who had taught him of humans. He had never forgotten the playful archangel even after all this time. With his mission to reclaim Dean Winchester, Castiel's grace had often been thinking of his lost brother. Gabriel was meant to bring the call of the apocalypse and he hadn't been there to do it. Castiel's grace had grieved anew at the continued absence of his brother when Michael had given the angel his fated mission instead of Gabriel. 

He was alive. Gabriel was alive and something else on Earth. Castiel's grace swirled tighter, and he was with the Winchesters. Gabriel was not dead. Castiel didn't understand, _Michael had told them he was gone._

Castiel frowned as his grace began to rage in his confusion. Gabriel was dead and lost to them. The Host had weeped for him, Michael had lost touch with his own grace and Raphael was quiet. Gabriel was dead and Lucifer was caged. Their Father was gone. Heaven was cold and quiet, foreign to the love that had once filled it. Castiel's grace spun out of his tightly coiled anger; that was unmistakably Gabriel. He would not wait for Michael's explanation. Gabriel was alive and with the vessels. He would find them himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with me through the long wait. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and the some familiar faces. I know I've been hinting a lot about who was gonna be in this chapter on my tumblr but I hope you still enjoyed Loki's kids and getting to see some Crowely and of course Castiel. I'm hoping to going back to trying to have a new chapter of this once a month, so we'll see how that works out. If your interested I did release a spin off story for this fic as a holiday episode [Our First Yule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175169). It takes place after the events of Jumpsuits and Candy. 
> 
> I do post updates and previews on my Tumblr ([@Leatafanfiction](https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com)) if you want to have more of an idea when I'll be putting out a the next chapter or a related side story. ❤️


End file.
